εяεs мi vidα: La Profecía
by blossXbrick
Summary: Él no es normal, ella tampoco, ambos tienen que juntar sus poderes para poder encontrar la otra parte del mapa que los conducirá a la Profecía, con ayuda de sus amigos y sus padres, sin saber que el fin del mundo esta cerca, lo lograrán? Reviews?
1. El Comienzo de Todo

**Hola, Bienvenidos a La Segunda Temporada de Eres Mi Vida, La Profecía espero que les guste, acepto criticas de todo tipo menos las groserías.**

****lugar/hora****

**-**normal-

**/canción/**

**-P.O.V-**

"**sarcasmo"**

_-pensamiento-_

-o-o-o-Cambio de Escena-o-o-o-

**Perdón por la Cacografía/ ahora la historia!**

_**Prólogo**_

_**El Comienzo de todo**_

****Tokio, Japón/hora: 1:30am****

En la ciudad de Ayachimiko, en los barrios de alta clase, en una casa muy grande de dos pisos, de color Rosa pálido con ventanas francesas, alrededor de la casa hay un patio lleno de césped corto y unas cuantas rosas, papos, claveles, ect; asegurada por unos muros grandes y altos de color blanco.

En un lugar del jardín donde hay un árbol Sakura, se puede observar que del suelo salen unas cintas negras y alrededor de ellas hay un aura oscura, las cintas siguen saliendo y toman un camino hacia una de las habitaciones de la casa, entran por una ventana abierta con cortinas rosas, adentro de la habitación hay un estante lleno de libros, una mesa chica de madera, una lámpara rosa y una cama con cobertor rosado, gris y blanco, se podía ver el cuerpo de una niña de no más de 7 u 8 años de edad, que descansaba plácidamente en su camita, las cintas se acercaron sigilosamente al cuerpo de la niña en su brazo derecho pusieron una marca, la marca era de un corazón con un dragón incrustado en el, rápidamente las cintas por salir rápido tumbaron libros de la estantería y la lámpara y de inmediato la puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura de un hombre, las cintas desaparecieron rápidamente.

La figura del hombre prendió la luz y la niña empezó a llorar porque la marca le causaba cierto ardor en su cuerpo, el hombre no era más de 20 o 21 años de edad, tiene los ojos color rojo carmesí que cambian de tonalidad con el humor y actualmente estaban rojos oscuros, tez blanca, cabello pelirrojo oscuro, lleva un camisón de dos piezas, color negro, una camisa sin mangas y un pantalón largo hasta los tobillos, la camisa no le deja ver nada más que sus fornidos brazos, el hombre tiene el ceño fruncido y corre a ver dónde está su pequeña hija llorando.

-Momoko ¿estás bien?-con una voz medio adormilada y ronca le dijo a su hija.

-shi papi-la niña de cabellos rojizos claros, ojos rosas un poco oscuros, tez blanca, facciones finas, lleva un camisón de una pieza sin mangas de color rosa en el centro tiene las letras "LOVE" y la "O" en forma de corazón, hace unos **1. Pucheros** y mira a su papa con los ojitos llorosos y el la acuna en sus grandes y fuertes brazos meciéndola de una lado a otro y tarareando la melodía de una canción. **/River Flows in You-Yurima/**

-me alegro que estés bien, ahora a dormir mi nena preciosa-sonrió con dulzura y al ver que su hija cerro sus ojitos la acostó en su camita, la acomodo y le puso la sabana encima no sin antes depositarle un beso en la frente y alborotándole un poco su lacio cabello rojizo.

Después de cerrar la puerta, se dirigió a su habitación y allí encontró a su esposa durmiendo plácidamente con un brazo estirado hacia el lugar donde duerme él, la chica empezó a tocar el lugar y frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos y miro al pelirrojo en la puerta y se frunció el ceño más.

-¿me extrañaste mi amor?-sonrió con burla el pelirrojo, la chica de no más de 20 o 21 años se sonrojo y se volvió a acostar pero esta vez dándole la espalda al pelirrojo.

-no-contesto fría la chica de cabellos lacios rojizos claros, ojos rosas, tez blanca, facciones finas, llevaba un camisón de una pieza muy sexy que le llegaba a los muslos, de color negro con una tela transparente dejando ver su escultural cuerpo, en el principio de este estaban las tiras del camisón que llevaban un bordado tipo nube, y en la parte del busto una boa negra con una cinta negra, al final en cada lado tiene dos bolitas negras de boa, con bordados tipo nube.

-oh vamos, Bombón, ¿estás enojada por lo de ayer?-el color de ojos del pelirrojo cambiaron rojo más oscuros en forma de tristeza y se acercó a la cama y se acostó, paso su brazo derecho por la cintura de la pelirroja causándole un escalofrío y que la piel tersa y blanca de la chica se erizara, la atrajo a él y ella soltó un gemido pequeño.

-B-Brick…es solo que soy muy celosa…-estaba con sus mejillas muy sonrojadas y esta vez, el ceño no estaba fruncido.

-te amo-Brick susurro en la oreja derecha de Bombón, para después morderle el lóbulo de esta.

-yo también te amo-Bombón se voltio y lo miro a los ojos y pudo notar que estaban muy opacos, sonrió y lo beso, él le correspondió y ambos se dejaron llevar, hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un niño como de 7 u 8 años de edad, el niño tenía los ojitos cerrados para suerte de ambos pelirrojos que estaban muy abrazados y tuvieron que separarse, tenían el corazón desbocado.

-mami, papi…tuve una peshadilla-el niño abrió sus ojitos dejando ver que eran de color rojo, sus cabellos son de color rojizo, su tez blanca y andaba desnudo, Bombón al ver a su hijo desnudo frunció el ceño y miro a Brick buscando una respuesta.

-¿Qué? Así es la manera de dormir cuando hace calor y él me dijo que tenía calor, además ya debe aprender-Brick estaba nervioso por la fría mirada de su esposa, Bombón sonrió muy falsamente y le pegó a su esposo en la cabeza dos veces.

-apenas es un niño, Brick como se te ocurre-Bombón lo regaño y quito las sabanas y se paró de la cama, poniéndose sus pantuflas negras, muy cómodas y busco en uno de sus cajones y saco una camisa grande de hombre de color ladrillo y se la puso a su hijo y después lo cargó y lo llevo a la cama y lo acomodo al lado de Brick y después se acostó y acomodo ella-así estas mejor, mi bebe?-con dulzura le dijo Bombón a su hijo.

-tsk! Yo ah su edad no podía hacer eso o pensaban…-Brick se calló al ver la mirada de reproche de su esposa-ah, descansa Masaru-le dijo a su hijo y se arropo y se durmió.

-Buenas noches mis amores-Bombón sonrió y se durmió abrazando a su hijo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

****A las afueras de Ayachimiko, en el bosque, una cueva/hora: 2:45am****

En una cueva oscura y llena de hierba suave, dormían dos chicos plácidamente, mientras otro se movía mucho y despertó, salió de la cueva dejando ver a un chico de 20 años de edad, cabellos rojizos, ojos rojos carmesí, tez blanca un poco bronceada, tiene puesto una camisa sin mangas ajustada de color rojo, dejando ver su bien trabajado cuerpo, se podían ver con exactitud sus fuertes brazos, tiene una cola de lobo alborotada y peluda, unas orejas muy tiernas de lobo color rojizo, la luna refleja su cara con exactitud.

-la profecía está por comenzar-con una voz sexy y ronca dijo el pelirrojo al aire, tiene una mirada seria, se volvió a meter a la cueva y se acostó en un lado, convirtiéndose totalmente en lobo y se durmió.

-o-o-o-o-o-

****Edimburgo, Escocia/ hora: 14:37pm (2:37pm)****

En un laboratorio lleno de máquinas, tubos de ensayo, telescopios, ect; Se encontraba un hombre con un parche en su ojo derecho, su ojo izquierdo es de color verde, su cabello de color azabache, de tez morena, tiene una bata de laboratorio blanca y larga hasta los tobillos, debajo de esta tiene una camisa de manga corta blanca, con un pantalón holgado con correa chocolate y zapatos negros, esta con la mano izquierda en la barbilla, su brazo izquierdo está apoyado a su brazo derecho, estaba pensando.

-asique la profecía era cierta, veremos que harán esos dos para encontrar la otra parte-sonrió con maldad y miro a su monito de cabello negros con ojos verdes-verdad mojo? Ni siquiera yo eh podido encontrar la otra parte, no creo que dos chiquillos con súper poderes lo hagan, ja! Ya veremos con los años, ya veremos con los años, vamos mojo!-se movió de su lugar a la salida de su laboratorio, apago las luces y cerró la puerta.

-o-o-o-o-

****Bosque del lado Sur de Ayachimiko, Tokio, Japón/hora: 4:58am****

Him estaba durmiendo pero un ardor en su pecho lo hizo despertarse y se fue a su balcón y miro la luna.

-ya mi nieta ah sido marcada, no debo dejar que Mojo Jojo lo sepa, oh si no hará locuras-Him estaba serio, después de tantos Him estaba muy centrado en lo que pensaba, él sabía perfectamente que muchos enemigos estaban detrás de la dichosa profecía pues muchos rumores decían que contenía un gran botín, pero Él que había visto con sus propios ojos sabía que eso era falso, el verdadero significado de esa profecía era el fin del mundo y que solo Momoko y Rage**(el chico lobo de antes)** podían salvarlo pero con la ayuda de sus padres, según parte de la profecía Él no podía ayudarlos mucho, asique por medio de Bombón y Brick, Él ayudaría a los chicos, pero todo comenzaba cuando Momoko tuviera 16 años de edad, para ese entonces Brick ya debe ser rey de los vampiros y haber convertido a Bombón en vampira, pero todo a su tiempo.

-Him, ¿en qué piensas?-Mojo asustó a Him, pues él estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Mojo.

-nada, solo recordando como hace unos años, nuestros chicos trataban de matar a las PPG y ahora tenemos nietos, que ironía no? Ja!-Him sonrió con cierta felicidad y tristeza.

-tienes razón, el tiempo pasa rápido y nosotros no viviremos toda la vida-Mojo que estaba al lado de Him, miraba serenamente la luna y pensaba en todo lo que había pasado los últimos años.

-o-o-o-o-o-

****Casa Him o Jojo/ hora: 9:23am****

-niños ya bajen a desayunar!-Bombón estaba poniendo los platos en la mesa y solo faltaba el, fue a la cocina y sirvió 4 vasos y los puso en la mesa.

-jaja llegué antes que tú!-sonreía muy victoriosa Momoko, mientras se burlaba de Masaru que la miraba con molestía.

-niños que les eh dicho de usar sus súper poderes en casa?-Bombón los miraba con reproche siempre repetía lo mismo, ya estaba cansada.

-que no podemos usarlos, solo en caso de emergencia-ambos niños al unísono lo dijeron con caritas de "yo no fui" en sus caras.

-las reglas no sirven!-Brick venía sonriendo y muy tranquilo, llevaba unos pantalones sueltos rojo con negro y no tenía camisa.

-eso no es cierto! Las reglas nos ayudan ah…-Masaru no termino porque Momoko lo interrumpió.

-Bla, bla, bla..**2. Otou-san **tiene razón! Las reglas son para los tontos!-sonrió con gracia y burla Momoko.

-Brick…-el pelirrojo dejo de sonreír y miro a su esposa que tenía una cara de sonrisa fingida y enojo-primero, Momoko no interrumpas cuando alguien habla, es de mala educación, segundo, Brick o te pones camisa o no desayunas! Y tercero, Brick, corazón, si sigues enseñándole cosas malas a tus hijos tendrás serias consecuencias-Bombón solo suspiro era lo mismo todos los días, ella hubiera agradecido que su hija Momoko fuera como ella, pero salió al padre.

-no! Ya me la pongo-Brick salió corriendo y bajó ya puesto con una camisa holgada de color ladrillo, la que usó Masaru anoche.

-bien a comer-y así fue como una tranquila mañana se convirtió en una divertida mañana para los Him, cada día era diferente, siempre rompiendo la monotonía.

Afuera de la casa, después de los grandes muros se encontraba un chico de cabellos rojizos claros, ojos azules cubiertos por unos anteojos grandes, tez blanca, lleva una bata blanca larga abotonada hasta debajo de las caderas, lleva unos jeans azules y unas zapatillas blancas con toques grises, sonrió con malicia y siguió su camino.

-ya te veré Bombón dejando a tu hermosa familia para estar conmigo y pedirme que te diga dónde está la otra parte de la profecía, pero ya veremos cuando tu hija tenga 16 años, como se complicarán las cosas para la familia Him.

**Continuará…**

**Bien que tal me quedo? Espero que bien, estaba aburrida y pensaba en continuar no se que fic, pero decidí que era tiempo de comenzar mi nueva historia, para recordar esta es la segunda temporada, quien no haya leído la primera temporada no entenderá nada, Eres Mi Vida, primera temporada, si no la ah leído, vaya a leerla.**

**1. Pucheros: gesto que se hace con la boca escondiendo el labio superior con el labio inferior, dejando el labio inferior afuera, usualmente lo hacen los bebes cuando están muy chicos.**

**2: Otou-san: Padre, es idioma Japonés.**

**Si no le gusta que ponga otros idiomas en la historia y después leer el significado, por favor dígamelo y con gusto lo quitare! No se abstenga nada, aceptaré cualquier crítica menos groserías.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Sayonara!**

**Reviews? **

**V**

**V**

**v**


	2. Extrañas Visitas

**Bien aquí está el capitulo número 2! Espero que les guste! Si han leído mis otras historias y piensan que como en Eres Mi Vida era todo romance y era muy tonto, esta es la segunda temporada y estará llena de ****misterio, suspenso, un poco de romance, perversión ante todo, comedia, sobrenatural, miedo, violencia, psicológico****. Para que vean que esta temporada si estará llena de acción! Asique por favor comenten! Subo la segunda temporada por ustedes, si no, no lo hiciera, asique por favor comentarios!**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios!**

**Perdón por la Cacografía.**

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Extrañas Visitas**_

****Casa Him/Jojo/ hora: 12:00pm****

En la casa de los Jojo, el movimiento estaba muy divertido hoy, al parecer tendrían visitas y no cualquieras visitas, visitas de los hermanos y hermanas de Brick y Bombón, por ende tíos de Momoko y Masaru, también vendrían las PowerPunk Girls y los RowdyRude Boys, para Momoko vendría su persona favorita hoy, asique se estaba arreglando mucho, para estar linda para _él._

-Bienvenidos! Ah los extrañe mucho-Bombón abrazó a sus dos hermanas, Burbuja y Bellota, que llegaban con sus hijos e hijas.

-hermano no me dejen tanto tiempo solo! No saben la falta que me hicieron-Brick fingía que lloraba, mientras apretaba a sus hermanos, Butch y Boomer.

-ya, Brick no te pongas melancólico que no te queda eh? Pareces idiota hermano!-Butch sonrió con sorna mientras le daba un golpe en la cara a Brick.

-¿chicos ya empiezan?-Boomer que andaba tranquilo, miraba como Brick le pegaba en el estómago a Butch y así sucesivamente, hasta que ya no se podía distinguir donde estaban, porque empezaron a usar sus súper poderes y solo se veían las estelas rojas y verdes; Boomer es un chico que para ya tener 20 años de edad era calmado, pues cuando se enojaba no tenía conciencia de sí mismo, Boomer ahora está más grande, su cara angelical se va poco a poco, su cuerpo está mejor desarrollado y vive la vida feliz junto a su esposa Burbuja y sus hijos Miyako y Makoto, lleva una camisa de mangas cortas color azul oscuro y unos jeans sueltos diablo fuerte y unas converse azules.

-¿están peleando verdad?-dijo Bellota con su ceño fruncido, viendo a Boomer, ni siquiera se inmutó en mirar al patio donde está la entrada.

-s-si…-Boomer sabe que cuando esto pasa, Butch está en serios problemas, solo faltaba Bombón.

-es un hijo de puta! Le dije cuando llegáramos no peleará y es lo primero que hace! Ya me tiene harta! HIM!-Bellota toda encendida en furia, voló muy rápido donde las dos estelas y se llevó consigo la estela verde estrellándola muy fuerte contra el pavimento, se puso de rodillas enfrente de Butch y empezó a llorar.

-ahg! Mierda que me pegó?-Butch aún luchaba por levantarse y cuando lo logró lo primero que vio, no le agrado y su expresión estaba seria.

-¿por qué carajos no puedes dejar de pelear? Sabes tú estado y lo haces…no quiero que los niños te vean así-Bellota como era un día especial, lleva un vestido largo color verde con toques verde oscuro con unas pequeñas flores, el vestido es con tiras pero gruesas, lleva unas sandalias abiertas color verde, Bellota por tener ahora 20 años no había dejado de ser fuerte, siempre era la de antes…hasta que se enteró que Butch estaba empezando a coger droga y eso la desestabilizó por completo, ya no era la misma, todos se preocupan por ella, Butch no sabía qué hacer, no le gustaba ver a su esposa llorar.

-lo siento mi amor, perdóname!-Butch también empezó a llorar y abrazo a Bellota recostándola sobre su pecho y acariciándole su lacio cabello azabache-no sé como dejar esa cosa-Butch miró el cielo, era un muy bonito día y el ya lo arruinaba.

-yo tengo la solución-Bellota sonrió, ella había mandado a los dos grandes inteligentes que hicieran un líquido que hiciera que Butch dejara la droga y lo consiguieron, por esa la razón de su visita, a parte su hijos querían ver a sus primos.

-¿Cómo?-Bellota levanto la cabeza y miro a Butch, que con ambos pulgares limpio todo rastro de lágrimas y miro seriamente a su esposa.

-si no entramos, no lo sabrás-Bellota sonrió más y se paro, Butch la imitó y entraron ambos a la casa; Butch, siempre como el más fuerte de los RRB andaba su vida normal, trabaja en un gimnasio para boxeo como entrenador, le pagan bien por ende su estado bancario, financiero y económico está bien, a Bellota le toca el aseo del hogar, aun que no le guste mucho, tiene a veces ayuda de sus hijos, sus hijos van a una diferente escuela que sus primos, por ende todos están separados, Butch empezó a coger droga cuando fue invitado a una fiesta de felicitaciones y una prostituta le regalo un whisky, él no quería, pero la chica le tiro todo el vaso encima y por ende callo en su boca y así se volvió adicto, él no había caído tanto en la droga por eso tiene salvación, el lleva una camisa verde que tiene el dibujo de Hulk y arriba del muñeco dice "MARVEL", es su camisa favorita pues su hija Kaoru dice que su papa cuando se enoja se parece a Hulk.

Brick no andaba bien, después de que Butch se lo llevara Bellota, a él lo estamparon contra el césped muy fuerte.

-que bien, ya tengo otro lugar donde sembrar más rosas!-Bombón tiene su ceño muy fruncido mirando como Brick se para de su lugar y la mira-por pórtate mal, hoy no tendremos sexo!-Bombón estaba un poco sonrojada y se fue de allí entrando con Boomer a la casa, qué decir del rubio se estaba riendo como loco, pues el escucho la conversación, la cara de Brick no tenía precio, estaba como estatua, mirando hacia el lugar por donde se fue Bombón, acaso ella había dicho la frase "hoy no hay sexo" esa frase que tanto odia escuchar, se preguntaran como pueden hacerlo, pues Brick sin que Bombón se enterará puso las paredes de su cuarto anti-sonido y ellos solo trancaban la puerta.

-mierda! La cagué! Me han quitado una de mis más preciadas cosas-solo se paró eh hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Bombón, él sabía cómo provocarla y esta noche si habría sexo, con una sonrisa malvada Brick entró a la casa.

Los niños salieron al patio trasero y estaban viendo que jugaban, pero para poder decidir faltaba Momoko y todos sabían dónde estaba.

-h-hola Rage! No! Eso suena mal! Mi amor hola! No! Eso tampoco! Como estas Rage! No! Lindo día! No!-Momoko estaba al lado de la puerta, donde cuando se abre la puerta la tapa, estaba esperando nada más y nada menos que al chico de sus sueños, Rage.

La puerta se abrió y ella emocionada, esperando que fuera él se da cuenta que son las Punk's y se desanima, Berserk nota esto y sonríe con malicia.

-hay te decepcione! Pues adivina! Hoy vine con la noticia que Rage y yo somos novios!-a Momoko se le partió su corazón, pero tenía que ser fuerte y escucharlo de los labios de Rage.

Berserk: lleva puesto su típica vestimenta de una camisa apretada sin mangas en tiras de color rojo carmesí al final de ella la camisa está estilo dos puntas dejando ver su ombligo, lleva una falda que llega 5 dedos debajo de su trasero, la falda es roja de cuadros rojos con rosa y unos zapatos de colegiala color rojos y sus cintas puntiagudas recogiendo su largo cabello rojizos, sus ojos son de color fucsia, es caracterizada por ser la líder de las PowerPunks Girls, siempre la verás con muchos chicos, en bares, hoteles de mala muerte.

Brat: lleva una camisa azul prendido sin mangas tiras gruesas, la camisa llega hasta 4 dedos debajo del busto, junto con una falda negra que llega 5 dedos debajo del trasero y unas botas negras hasta la mitad de la pierna de taco aguja grueso, su cabello es recogido por dos colas negras, su cabello es largo y rubio claro, sus ojos azules prendidos y su tez blanca, ella es más tranquila, solo la puedes ver en colegios coqueteándoles a los chicos que cursan ultimo año de preparatoria.

Brute: ella va simple, una camisa verde oscura, con unos shorts negros y unas converse negras, con su cabello azabache despeinado como siempre, una pulsera negra con metales puntiagudos, su cabello es azabache y su piel morena, sus ojos verdes prendidos.

-no te creo, mentirosa!-Momoko frunció el ceño eh hizo una mueca igual a la de su padre.

-no entiendo! ¿Por qué tu saliste en la actitud a tu padre y tu hermano a su mama, no debería ser al revés?-Berserk estaba "pensando" pero no sintió que Momoko la dejó hablando sola.

-llegamos!-dijo muy contentos Raze, el lleva una camisa verde con una estrella amarilla en el centro y unos jeans ajustados negros y sus converse negras con verde, Raze es un chico muy lindo y animado, su cabello azabache y sus ojos verdes, su tez morena lo hacen increíblemente tierno para todas las chicas.

-baja la voz aquí nadie esta sordo!-dijo Rave, él es un chico serio, callado y muy malvado, que odia mostrar su lado tierno, lleva una camisa sin mangas de color azul y en el centro una franja negra, sus jeans ajustados y sus converse azules.

-es la verdad-Rage venía serio como siempre, bueno así se veía por fuera, pero por dentro su corazón estaba muy desbocado, pues vería a la niña de sus sueños, en ese momento se olvido de la Profecía y solo pensaba en ella, él lleva una camisa sin mangas roja ajustada al cuerpo, unos jeans ajustados negros y sus converse rojas, lleva su largo y lacio cabello rojizo amarrado en una cola baja, tiene un collar que tiene un círculo que adentro tiene el color, rojo, azul y verde, sus ojos carmesí un poco más prendido, que al igual que Brick cambian de color según el estado de ánimo, de la persona.

-ya llego!-Momoko se asustó y corrió a esconderse, se puso detrás de su mama y lo espero, Momoko sabía que su papa sospechaba algo asique era muy cuidadosa, su mama ya lo sabía, Bombón solo rió y miro con mucha dulzura a Rage y este se sonrojo, pues al ver a Bombón es como si viera a Momoko, pero a él solo le gustaba Momoko, acaso sentirá ella lo mismo, aunque sea solo una niña de 8 años? No lo sabía, Momoko lleva un lindo vestido negro que tiene unas flores rosas de adorno, con unos sandalias cerradas de color rosa con negro y lleva un moño rojo no tan arriba que le amarra su largo cabello rojizo, se puso un brillito labial y unos pendientes en forma de corazón de color rosa pálido.

-Hola Bombón-Rage no pudo disimular su nerviosismo, Bombón solo rió y con los ojos hizo una seña que de Momoko está atrás de ella, Rage se sonrojo y Brick lo malentendió.

-Hola…Rage-a Momoko, Bombón y Rage se le paró el corazón al escuchar el tono de voz de Brick, Bombón solo se disculpo y agarro a Brick y se lo llevo a su habitación que está en el segundo piso, Brick al subir las escaleras se voltio y le hizo una seña a Rage que lo vigilaba.

-h-hola R-Rage!-Momoko está muy sonrojada, en el momento en que vio a Rage sintió un cariño especial hacia él, una confianza, algo que le decía que debía estar con él, subió la mirada nerviosa y se encontró con esos ojos carmesí y su sonrojo creció más.

-H-hola…Momo-Momoko se sonrojo demasiado, esa sonrisa que él le regalo y la forma en que la llamó la hizo sentirte especial-i-iré a jugar con primos…-bajo su mirada triste y se fue, pero Rage la siguió y Raze siguió a Rage.

-por fin llegas!-Masaru miro a su hermana y vio que Rage venia después de ella y sonrió-oye, aun no te das cuenta que te siguió?-le susurró en el oído Masaru a Momoko.

-¿Qué van a jugar?-preguntó Raze mirando las pequeñas palitas de juguete y los cubos.

-somos…-todos se juntaron de izquierda a derecha, Kaoru, Kojiro, Momoko, Masaru, Miyako, Makoto-Los Constructoritos!-todos alzaron la mano con sus palitas y miraron al cielo.

-oh, que nombre tan lindo! ¿Quieren una galleta?-Raze le dio una galleta a todos y todos agradecieron y se las comieron, Rage solo miraba de lejos.

-esto hará que me active-dijo Kojiro comiendo la galleta, Kojiro es idéntico a su padre, solo que saco la actitud de su madre, Kojiro tiene los ojos verde oscuro, el cabello azabache muy despeinado, tez morena, siempre está haciendo desorden y le gusta estar con las chicas y a veces con los niños, se lleva muy bien con Momoko y Miyako.

-ya yo estaba activada, no necesitaba esto pero gracias-siendo como su padre, Kaoru es una niña muy fuerte idéntica a la madre, pero ella siempre ah preferido ser como su padre y siempre el sigue los pasos, ella no sabe el oscuro secreto de Butch, aún, se lleva muy bien con Masaru y Makoto y le gusta Raze, pero tiene pena decirle, Kaoru tiene el cabello largo que lo amarra en una cola, despeinado, azabache, sus ojos verde esmeralda, su tez morena.

-está muy rica-Miyako se parece mucho al papa, pero su actitud es igual a la de su mama, ella tiene el cabello lacio y rubio, un poco largo, se lo amarra siempre en una cola del lado derecho, tiene los ojos azules oscuros y se lleva con todos, pero le gusta lo misterioso y culto de Rave.

-sí, esta deliciosa-dijo Makoto, él es muy parecido a Burbuja, pero igual en actitud a Boomer, le gusta jugar, hacer bromas, pero cuando que estar serio, el lo hace, siempre anda protegiendo a Momoko, por alguna razón la protege, el quiere cambiar a Brat, pero no sabe cómo hablarle, ya que él está muy bajo de nivel para ella, tiene los ojos azules claros, su cabello es despeinado y corto, rubio, tez blanca y suele ser muy tierno con las niñas y un poco juguetón con los chicos.

-bueno me voy, creo que alguien ya se puso amargado-Raze le guiñó el ojo a Momoko y ella no capto, solo vio como se fue y después vio a Rage y se voltio.

-bien empecemos!-los niños no tenían idea del peligro que ahora corrían, pues lo que escondido bajo tierra estaba ahora los asechaba.

Estaban todos en grupitos de 2, buscando cualquier cosa cuando sintieron que el suelo empezó a temblar y solo ellos lo sentían, empezaron a gritar y todos corrieron hacia un lugar fijo, pero Miyako se calló y Kojiro la ayudo, no sintieron que unas cintas negras los agarraron y se los llevaron al fondo de la tierra, los demás gritaron, otras cintas aparecieron y se llevaron a Masaru y Makoto a otro lugar del suelo, más cintas aparecieron, Kaoru trató de lanzar esferas verdes, pero no podía por ende se la llevaron, Momoko, la única que quedaba, corrió hacia el lugar más cerca que tenía y era el árbol Sakura, apenas lo tocó, el árbol empezó a brillar con intensidad, todos fueron transportados a otra dimensión y allí, se ve una mujer, con un busto enorme, lleva un kimono de color negro con diseños de rosas y flechas en blanco, su largo y lacio cabello negro amarrado en una cola alta con palillos chinos, sus ojos verdes encendidos, su suave piel blanca, tiene el ceño fruncido y los mira, todos estaban atados de boca, manos y píes.

-Tú!-la señora, es de cómo 30 años, señalo a Momoko y está solo se quedo quieta-tu eres la elegida, junto con el rojito ¿verdad?-Momoko ni los demás no entendían de lo que la señora hablaba-síganme-la señora ordenó a las cintas y estas hicieron caso a sus órdenes.

-ustedes niños de 7 u 8 años que no saben nada, les explicare, ustedes tienen una misión, la misión de hallar la otra parte del mapa, mi nombre es Mizionitun, la guardiana del mapa-Mizionitun se paró enfrente de una gran puerta, puso sus manos en el centro de esta y se abrió, los niños impactados solo veían y veían, adentro del gran cuarto hay una gran vitrina, que adentro contiene un pergamino a la mitad, Mizionitun solo mueve la mano enseña de que se abra, el pergamino se abre, dejando ver un muchos dibujos de cruces, rayas, árboles, mares, barcos, muchas trampas, cuevas ocultas, pero solo llega a un punto donde hay un corazón pero está roto-este es el mapa, que conduce a la Profecía, pero como ven es grande, lleva meses completar solo esta parte, La Profecía dice que la hija de los súper titanes rojos junto con el súper titán lobo defenderán al mundo de su destrucción, una Apocalipsis, yo cuido y resguardo la mitad del mapa, cualquier cosa que quieran de mi, solo llámenme ahora váyanse, que su primera enemiga a llegado-Mizionitun desapareció en las sombras y las cintas los desataron y volvieron al patio, pero cuando volvieron sintieron una extraña presencia, fingieron seguir jugando pero estaban alertas, con la visita a donde la guardiana sus poderes estaban activados.

Rage movió su oreja derecha escuchando más allá de la sala, su piel se erizo y supo que algo andaba mal, estaba alerta, miró a Brick y él asintió, al parecer su opuesto lo sentía.

-o-o-o-

-vaya vaya, miren nada más que tenemos aquí-una voz chillona alerto a Brick, Rage, Bombón y a los niños, era nada más y nada menos que Princesa, vestida con un elegante traje color dorado, unos zapatos cerrados color negro con tacón aguja, sus esponjosos y rojizos cabellos están amarrados en dos colas, a los extremos de su cabeza y lleva una corona, su tez blanca, sus ojos naranjas con rojo, sus pecas y esa mirada y sonrisa de loca que siempre lleva.

-¿Quién eres?-los chicos se pusieron enfrente de sus hermanas signo de protección.

-¿Acaso sus padres no les contaron de mi? Hay que malos son!-fingiendo tristeza, Princesa se divierte jugando con los niños-juguemos un juego, el juego en que los mato a todos y yo salvo el planeta junto con Rage!-sonríe esperando que su plan funcione, Princesa cuenta los segundos.

-Jamás! No te lo permitiré!-Momoko sin pensar gritó esto, adentro Bombón escuchaba todo al igual que Rage, asique decidió poner con sus súper poderes de hielo, congelar ciertas partes para que el sonido no penetrara en el hogar y Brick no escuchara más.

-Lárgate de aquí Princesa-con una voz tenebrosa y fría, Bombón entra al patio trasero con una mirada asesina.

-miren quien decidió aparecer!-Princesa se volteo y le lanzó un cuchillo a Bombón que le incrustó en el estómago, Bombón rápidamente con ayuda de Rage que recién llegaba se sacó el cuchillo y curo la herida, pero no del todo.

-¡Que tramas!-Rage está muy enojado, miro asesinamente a Princesa y parte del vestido se derritió.

-sabes cuánto me costó este vestido Calvin Klein primavera 2012! Hijo de tu gran…-no pudo decir nada porque Bombón la estampo contra los muros blancos.

-¿Dónde está?-Bombón está muy furiosa, en sus ojos hay odio puro.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Princesa se hacía la desentendida, Rage apartó a Bombón que estaba llorando y está muy furiosa.

-a _él_, dónde lo tienes! Sé que tu lo tienes! Dámelo! Es mío!-los niños no sabía de que su tía/mama hablaba.

-a te refieres…ah! no te diré!-Princesa le sacó la lengua a Bombón y se movió de su lugar.

-Bombón contrólate, tranquila, tranquila…no llores, yo estoy aquí-Rage abrazó a Bombón y le estaba acariciando su lacio cabello mientras no apartaba la mirada de Princesa, Momoko se puso celosa.

Princesa sonrió y salió volando de allí, pero lo que no sabía era que ambos adultos la iban a seguir.

-niños entren a la casa y ni una palabra a sus padres!-Rage le dijo a los niños y todos asintieron, Bombón le agarró la mano a Rage y ambos tomados de la mano salieron volando.

-idiotas! Jamás hablaré!-Princesa se metió a una cueva metida entre los árboles y allí, adentro de la cueva hay un niño, un niño pelirrojo, de ojos rosados opacos, el niño tiene 5 años, tiene el cabello muy largo y sin brillo, sus ojos están oscuros mirando a la nada, su hermosa carita no es apreciada porque esta maltratado, solo con agua y pan, lleva unos jeans rasgados, unas zapatillas rojo con blanco dañadas y una camisa color rojo carmesí oscuro desaliñada y rasgada.

-bien engendro, hoy te traje queso y jamón, sonríe algo diferente en el menú, tiro los dos lácteos donde está el niño y se fue de allí, sin saber que Rage y Bombón están escondidos entre los árboles.

-¿Será cierto?-Bombón tenía y tiene esperanzas.

-¡Sí! ¡Estoy seguro!-Rage le sonrió con dulzura a Bombón y le apretó y besó la mano, causando un sonrojo en Bombón-vamos!-ambos alzaron vuelo y entraron a la cueva.

-Barricade…-susurró Bombón, con lágrimas en los ojos y una enorme sonrisa, el niño pareció regresar al mundo y salir de su trance, alzó la mirada y se sorprendió mucho de lo vio.

-mama…?-el niño se paró y corrió donde Bombón y la abrazó-mama! MAMA! Mama! Te extrañe mucho! Porque tardaste?-el niño llora desconsolado en los brazos de su Madre.

-Barricade! No sabes lo que hice para poder encontrarte, cuando te perdí yo no sabía qué hacer estaba destrozada, pero no perdí las esperanzas! Mi amor te encontré!-Bombón llora desconsolada mientras abraza a su hijo y lo besa.

-qué bueno que te encontramos-Rage soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas y sonrió satisfecho.

-gracias!-Bombón se paró y lo besó, Rage se sonrojo y Bombón también-por ayudarme a encontrar a mi hijo, eres el mejor amigo que una vez pude tener-Bombón lo abrazó y se volteo y tomó a su hijo en brazos.

-Bombón, sabes que no me gusta que me des esa clase de muestras de afecto, Brick me matará si se entera-Rage está nervioso, no le gusta ver a Brick celoso.

-primero, hicimos una promesa o no?, segundo, yo amo con todo mi corazón a Brick y tu y yo somos solo mejores amigos, por alguna razón nuestra amistad no puede llegar a algo más allá-Bombón sonrió y alzo vuelo directo a su casa junto con Rage, pero un ataque los derribo a ambos.

-miren a quien me encuentro!-una figura de las sombras aparece entre los árboles.

-Tú!-Bombón se asustó y corrió a abrazar a su hijo y ponerse atrás de Rage.

-si yo!-dijo la chica.

-tranquila yo los protegeré!-Rage se puso en defensiva ante la chica frente a él.

-vamos no soy tan mala o sí?, solo intente hacer abortar a Bombón 10 veces, eso no es mucho, lastimosamente fallé en cada una de ellas-la chica sonaba cada vez más y más enojada-no soy nada más y nada menos que…

_**Continuará…**_

**Taran! Lo deje en suspenso! Espero que mi historia me vaya bien, hasta ahora no hay mucha violencia pero poco a poco vendrá la violencia, junto con sus explicaciones, espero que les haya gustado nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! **

**Reviews? Se aceptan comentarios sin cuenta**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Luna Roja

**Bueno estaba toda aburrida asique haré el capítulo 4, aquí ya comienza la violencia, espero que sea de su agrado, también tendrá trastorno psicológico para Barricade claro! **

**Las PPG no son mías las uso sin fines de lucro.**

**Perdón por la Cacografía.**

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Luna Roja (Luna Azul del Pasado)**_

En la parte más oscura del bosque se encontraban 5 personas cubiertas por la oscuridad de este inmenso mar de árboles coposos.

-Bell-de unos labios pálidos, salió el nombre conocido como una de las más temibles villanas de Ayachimiko.

-mama ¿Quién es esa chica?-Barricade se aferró más a su madre y en sus ojos se reflejaba el miedo.

-asique tu eres el engendro, por fin tengo el placer de conocerte-dijo Bell y su sonrisa creció más volviéndose retorcida.

-vamos no te lleves toda la diversión-dijo otra voz de las penumbras, apareció Bunny y se puso del lado de Bell.

-a ellos son los qué tenemos que matar?-pregunto otra voz y apareció una chica de cabello rosado largo, en dos grandes mechones al final amarrados con unas cintas rojas y atrás en un cola, sus ojos de color rosado, su tez blanca, lleva una vestimenta de marinera.

**(Gasai Yuno, protagonista del anime Mirai Nikki, lo recomiendo muy violento)**

-sí, Yuno-dijo Bell sonriendo, Bombón miro a Yuno y Yuno a ella, ambas sonrieron y ambas cerraron sus ojos intercambiando de cuerpo.

-bien que comience el juego-dijo Bunny y estaba preparada para atacar cuando no sintió que alguien le arrebato su cabeza, esparciendo montones de sangre por todos lados, Bell se asustó y miro a Yuno.

-Yuno! Se supone que estas de nuestro lado-Bell con su voz aguda, estaba asustada, todos saben que la chica más buscada por la policía a nivel mundial es Yuno, debido a ser la chica más violenta, una chica terrorista amante del sadismo, su actitud siempre ah sido Yandere.

**(Yandere: persona que puedes ver muy feliz pero que su estado puede cambiar rápidamente a violento).**

-¿Estás segura que es Yuno?-la mirada de Yuno es de locura extrema, formando una sonrisa tétrica y sádica mira a Bell de forma aterradora, rápidamente salta hacia ella fallando en un intento de cortar a la mitad a Bell, la chica de ojos blancos activa sus súper poderes y vuela al cielo y mira abajo.

-si tú no eres Yuno, ¿Quién eres?-aterrada Bell mira a todos y ve como Bombón sonríe igual que Yuno y sale al vuelo, sin tiempo de reaccionar Bombón le corta un brazo a Bell y después la corta a la mitad con su afilada hacha.

**(Yuno está en el cuerpo de Bombón y Bombón en el Yuno, ambas eran muy amigas en la infancia y sufrieron mucho por eso la actitud Yandere de Bombón, la cual estaba muy escondida hasta ahora).**

-yo soy Yuno-Bombón con la voz más fría que tiene se lo dijo a Bell, pero no tenía caso, los restos del cuerpo inerte de Bell estaban en el suelo.

-mama-rápidamente ambas chicas volvieron a su cuerpo y Bombón descendió y abrazo a su muy asustadizo hijo-tú me harás eso si me porto mal?-el niño pelirrojo miro a su mama con una expresión de miedo increíble.

-claro que no hijo, tu eres mi hijo, jamás te lo haría-Bombón se puso triste, pues ahora su hijo tendría miedo de ella.

-mama no estés triste…yo también soy así-Barricade sonrió y miro a su mama.

-sabía que tus hijos saldrían así-dijo Rage, se paro del suelo y miro a las dos chicas.

-hola Rage-dijo Yuno sonriendo.

-Hola Yuno, ¿Dónde está Yuki o es qué ya lo mataste?-dijo Rage con una mirada afilada a Yuno.

-como podría matar a Yuki, yo lo amo!-Yuno se desesperó y miro mal a Rage.

-ya basta!-Bombón miro con cara de reproche a Rage y este solo se limitó a hacer un gesto como que no le importase y agarro la mano de Yuno y alzó vuelo, Bombón espero que su hijo volara y cuando lo hizo, ella alzo vuelo, todos llegaron a la casa, las luces estaban apagadas y el ambiente estaba rústico.

Con sumo cuidado entraron todos a la casa y la luz de la sala se prendió y Barricade se escondió detrás de todos y Bombón se asusto, hay estaba con la ropa de hoy, con su cabello desaliñado, y de muy mal humor, Brick cruzado de brazos mirándolos a todos, menos a Barricade que estaba escondido.

-Buenas noches-dijeron los tres adultos al unísono.

-no veo que sean tan buenas-definitivamente Brick esta de mal humor-Bombón…me dijeron que te vieron besándote con Rage, ¿es eso cierto?-Brick sin que nadie lo notara, sus ojos están muy apagados y acuosos.

-si…pero hay una razón-Bombón está muy triste, sabía que este día llegaría, ella misma hace tiempo le hubiera dicho pero no podía, alguien se lo impedía.

-¡¿Razón? Aquí no hay ninguna razón, solo que me haz sido infiel todo este tiempo…como pude ser tan estúpido-Brick empezó a llorar y Bombón también, Barricade permanecía callado, es la primera vez que escucha a sus padres discutiendo, Rage no hablaba, si lo hacía empeoraría las cosas, Yuno también esta callada, ella también conoce la razón pero también le pidieron no hablar.

-y vaya que lo eres-dijo Mizionitun, sin darse cuenta todos estaban sentando en un gran sillón en forma de U y al frente de ellos en una silla sentada esta Mizionitun-mira, la razón por la que supuestamente tu esposa te es infiel es porque…

_*flashback*_

_En los tiempos cuando Bombón tenía 13 años y Rage también y su mejor amiga era Yuno, tiempo cuando todo estaba en paz._

_-Te amo!-de los rosados labios salieron estas palabras, de nada más y nada menos que de los de Bombón._

_-yo también te amo mi pequeño chocolate-dijo Rage mirando dulcemente a Bombón, solían ser los novios más amorosos que podían existir en Tokio._

_-chicos! Ahg! Odio cuando se besan! Me dan asco!-dijo Yuno que venía corriendo-a lo que venía, tomen-les regalo dos pequeños corazones de piedra-me las encontré y pensé en ustedes-ambos enamorados estaban muy impresionados mirando las piedras, estas empezaron a brillar y los mando a cierto lugar oscuro donde había una señora de 35 años con una hermosa kimono negro con diseños de flores y flechas en blanco y a su lado una niña idéntica a la señora con el mismo kimono y su ceño fruncido._

_-hola soy Miza, soy la dueña del espacio y tiempo, los traje aquí porque tengo algo que decirles, cuando ustedes sean grandes tendrán muchos problemas, cada uno irá por su lado dividiéndose, Bombón encontrará a su amor verdadero y su mitad, Rage se le romperá el corazón al saberlo y Yuno tendrá un__a obsesión con un chico de su colegio, Rage se enamorará de la hija de Bombón, pero eso es futuro, ahora…para lo que en verdad los traje es que dentro de 7 años el fin del mundo vendrá y depende de ustedes dos-señalo a Yuno y a Bombón-ayudar a Momoko y Rage, pero esto no es tan simple pues Bombón y Rage, como muy dentro de ti Bombón tu eres una vampira y Rage un lobo, ambos tienen que intercambiar la sangre, ¿Por qué? Porque al mezclarse la sangre de vampiro con lobo crea un poder increíble haciendo que los planes de la persona que está detrás de todo esto sus planes se retrasen la combinación de sus poderes crea el poder del tiempo y eso hace que se atrase-termino de decir la mujer._

_-si usted sabe quién es porque no va y la mata-dijo Yuno mirando fijamente a la señora._

_-simple, no puedo salir de aquí, tengo algo que cuidar y si salgo será el fin-dijo mirando a todos lados-saben porque este lugar es solo oscuridad, hay unas cintas muy gruesas y fuertes de color negro que nos protegen, son indestructibles._

_-entonces le estaré siendo infiel con la persona que me vaya a casar-Miza la miro y se puso más seria._

_-esto que les acabo de decir no se lo pueden decir a nadie, ni siquiera a tu esposo Bombón, futuro claro-Miza miraba seriamente a Bombón y está incomodada miraba a todos lados._

_-ok-dijeron los tres._

_-como se lo digan a alguien su muerte será lenta y dolorosa-todos se asustaron y prefirieron callarse._

_*fin del flashback*_

-por esa razón ella te ah sido "infiel" según tú!-Mizionitun tiene algunas lágrimas en los ojos y se las limpia-ahora lárguense de aquí-Mizionitun los regresó a la sala.

Cuando todos regresaron a la posición donde estaban, Bombón se acordó de Barricade y los demás se fueron.

-Brick…te tengo una sorpresa-Brick solo formo un gesto molesto en su cara mientras miraba el suelo-vamos, ya puedes salir-susurro Bombón, Brick seguía en la misma posición.

Barricade salió y dio unos pasos y miro a su papa-papa…no estés triste-Brick se sorprendió por la voz, pero Barricade fue más rápido y se le tiro encima a su padre abrazándolo-papa te extrañe!-Barricade abraza más y más a su papa y este le corresponde de igual manera, Brick y Bombón llevaron a su hijo a su cuarto y lo dejaron dormir, pero la caminata hacia la habitación matrimonial fue callado e incómodo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

***Cuarto de Momoko***

-Bien chicas confiesen!-tanto Miyako como Momoko se sorprendieron y miraron a Kaoru-digan el chico que con el que sienten ese cariño especial-dijo Kaoru sonrojada, ella sí sabe que lo que siente es amor y no otra cosa.

-etto….pues a mí, me parece muy lindo Rave…tan frío y callado-Momoko y Kaoru miraron la cara de Miyako.

-pareces tonta! Pero ¿Cómo puedes hablar con él si es frío?-se rió y pregunto Momoko.

-pues simplemente le pregunto a papa cosas interesantes y yo después se las digo y a él le gustan-Miyako cada vez se sonroja más y más hasta el límite de estar tomate.

-¿Y cómo hablas con él?, bueno digo según tú él es callado-pregunto curiosa Kaoru.

-conmigo no lo es, pero lo eh visto con Brat y es muy callado, solo conmigo no es así-Miyako se tapo la cara con sus manitas-y tu Momoko?-Miyako dejó la pena y miro a su prima pelirroja.

-a mí…pues desde que pequeña me ah llamado la atención Rage, es tan lindo y fuerte y sus ojos son tan..ah!-Momoko mientras fantaseaba **(no pervertidamente claro xD)** grito de la emoción.

-todos son lindos y fuertes, pues a mi Raze, me gusta como es de animado y gracioso-sonrió Kaoru y se sonrojo.

-oigan si lo vemos bien los chicos se parecen a nuestros papas-dijo Miyako mirando a sus primas.

-si es cierto-las tres empezaron a pensar.

-iug! Se parecen pero no me imagino yo atraída por papa-dijo Momoko con cara de asco.

-si a mi igual-dijeron las otras dos con la misma expresión en sus caras, sin saber que afuera del cuarto tres chicas las observaban.

-a-dijo Bombón.

-que-dijo Burbuja.

-nos recuerda?-finalizo la pregunta Bellota.

-a nosotras-las tres rieron suave y se miraron y cada una se fue a su habitación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

***Cuarto de Masaru***

-bien chicos hay que idear un plan!-dijo Masaru muy serio.

-¿Para qué?-dijo Makoto recibiendo un golpe de Kojiro-auch! Oye!-Makoto miro mal a Kojiro.

-que idiota eres Makoto!-dijo Kojiro sacándole la lengua a su primo-pero ya, para que es-Kojiro miro a Masaru.

-para hacer que nuestras hermanas se les quite el amor que cargan por eso disque estúpidos Rude-dijo molesto Masaru-es obvio! Que yo soy más guapo que ese Rage…-Masaru se empezó a mirar en el espejo y hacerse gestos a él mismo.

-ya lo perdimos-dijeron los otros dos.

Afuera del cuarto los RRB querían morirse de risa, pero no podían.

-definitivamente son nuestros hijos-dijeron los tres al unísono y se fueron.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

***Cuarto de invitados diseñado para Burbuja y Boomer***

Cuando Boomer entró al cuarto y vio a Burbuja desnuda enfrente de la cama mirando que pijama se ponía, se sonrojo y se éxito, hacía tiempo que su esposa y él no tenían un encuentro y era hora de uno, sigilosamente Boomer se poso atrás de Burbuja y sin que está se diera cuenta empezó a masajear los pechos de su esposa con suavidad, besó la nuca de su esposa arrancándole un gemido.

-¿Mi amor hace cuánto que no hacíamos esto?-dijo Boomer besando la espalda de Burbuja.

-hace mucho-Burbuja no se quejaba ella solo disfrutaba del placer, se volteo y atrajo a su esposo con ella, cayendo los dos a la cama.

-recuérdame que debemos hacerlo más seguido-Boomer prendido en place dejo que las ágiles manos de su esposa con mucha facilidad le quitara sus ropas, besó con pasión a Burbuja arrancándole otro gemido, debido a que empezó a masajear la intimidad de su esposa.

-Boo…ah!...Boom…ah!...Boomer!-gimió Burbuja al sentir dos dedos dentro de ella, esta vez él no sería el que ganara la batalla, Burbuja agarro el miembro rígido de su esposo y empezó a masturbarlo.

-me encanta cuando gimes…mi…nombre-Boomer no podía habla mucho debido a las caricias de su esposa.

-gime m-mi…nombre-dijo Burbuja mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja a Boomer.

-Bu…ah!...Burbuja!-el grito de Boomer fue más alto que el de ella, Burbuja solo sonrió con perversión y beso con lujuria a su esposo.

Y así fue como los rubios se entregaron al placer en un encuentro sexual donde ambos saciaban sus necesidades carnales, no les importo si los escuchaban, solo importaba el sexo, para suerte de los adultos, los cuartos de ellos también tienen paredes anti-sonido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

***Cuarto de invitados de Bellota y Butch***

Butch no necesito palabras, ya ellos estaban en medio de su encuentro sexual, estaban en la posición del misionero, cuando Butch bajo sus penetraciones y empezó a lamer uno de los pezones de su esposa.

-mi amor…creo que la…medicina no funciono-Bellota se asusto por eso y lo miro, él sonrió-no es la droga, es que hacía tiempo que no probaba mi droga favorita…tú!-Butch sonrió con dulzura y empezó a penetrar con más fuerza a Bellota.

-ah! Butch!-a Butch le encantaba cuando Bellota gemía y gemía gritando su nombre, era una de las cosas que más le fascinaban y lo excitaban más, su miembro se puso más rígido y pudo embestir a su esposa mucho mejor.

-mi amor, nunca…has dejado de...ah!...ser estrecha-dijo Butch sudando frío y sonrojado-amo este ejercicio-usualmente ellos no hablan durante el sexo, pero esta ocasión es especial.

-y tú nunca has dejado ser el mejor en el sexo-Bellota volvió a gemir, siempre se comunicaban con el lenguaje corporal, aunque esta vez usaban los dos.

Ellos no necesitan hora, ellos solo necesitaban un lugar y ese lugar era este, en su casa no pueden hacerlo por los niños, ya que siempre andan con el oído despierto, cosa que es molesto porque ellos tienen necesidades carnales.

-o-o-o-o-o-

***Cuarto de Bombón y Brick***

Hacía ya media hora que Bombón se había metido en el baño pensando una idea hasta que…

"_por portarte mal, hoy no tendremos sexo"_

-eso es!-Bombón susurro y sonrió, prendió la regadera, fingiendo que se bañaba, mientras se quitaba la ropa y cuidadosamente abría la puerta, noto que Brick se quita la ropa y está de espaldas, cierra la puerta muy suave y avanza a donde esta él, a un paso de Brick Bombón lo primero que acerca sus excitados pezones a la espalda de Brick y este se sorprende.

-no estoy de humor-dijo Brick tratando de sonar serio, Bombón noto que Brick solo lleva sus bóxers negros y se los baja-te hable!-Bombón no le hace caso y termina de bajar el bóxer, vuelve a su posición inicial y agarrada el miembro de su esposo, Bombón vuelve a sonreír pero esta vez con lujuria por saber que su esposo tuvo una erección con un simple roce, empieza a masturbar a Brick, sacándole varios gemidos roncos que excitaron a Bombón.

-lo siento, por no habértelo dicho-dijo Bombón mientras dejaba lo que hacía y abraza a su esposo pegando más y más sus pezones.

-lo estás haciendo apropósito, verdad?-dijo Brick con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Bombón inocentemente, Brick se volteo y cargo a Bombón en sus brazos.

-ven mi princesa esta noche hay mucho que trabajar, además por hacerme enojar tienes el doble-Brick sonrió con mucha perversión y Bombón con lujuria, la suerte de ellos era que Bombón cuando nació Barricade, pidió que no la dejaran tener más hijos, asique los doctores le sacaron el útero a Bombón, no puede tener hijos, ya que sin un útero(matriz) no tiene donde sostener el bebé 9 meses.

-correré el riesgo, además hoy tengo muchas energías-Brick besó a Bombón con un beso impregnado de lujuria y pasión.

Una noche llena de deseo, sexo y amor, los rojos tienen su forma de hacer el amor y ellos siempre cambian la forma, dicen que si tienes relaciones con tu pareja eso ayuda a tu relación, pero una cosa es hacer sexo, que es hacerlo con cualquiera y otra es hacer el amor, que es con la persona qué amas.

-te amo-dijeron ambos pelirrojos para después llevarse por su encuentro sexual, saciando sus necesidades carnales hasta el límite.

**-*Al día siguiente*-**hora: 9:37am****

Los Rude, Las Punk, los niños y Yuno están ya despiertos, todos ya desayunados, gracias a Raze, pero la pregunta era la misma y para todos, ¿Por qué las PPG y los RRB aún no despertaban? A esta hora es normal que los rubios y los pelirrojos estén despiertos…pero no lo estaban y todos estaban dormidos, cuando vieron a Barricade todos lo abrazaron y le preguntaron dónde estuvo, dijo todo, menos la parte donde Yuno y su mama mataban a Bell y Bunny.

-mmmm aún no despiertan-dijo Yuno.

-no-dijeron los demás y se pusieron a jugar o a hacer algo productivo mientras los demás se despertaban.

****hora: 10:29am****

-Buenos Días-dijeron Brick y Boomer, como todos se pusieron a ver una película, los miraron buscando en ellos una respuesta.

-¿Qué?-dijeron ambos chicos muy cansados que volvieron a bostezar.

-¿Y eso que los chicos madrugadores se despiertan temprano?-dijo Rave mirándolos fijamente.

-Es que nosotros…-se callaron miraron a los niños y después a los adultos y todos hicieron "ahh" y ellos asintieron con la cabeza nerviosos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué es?-los niños empezaron a preguntar y solo les respondieron con un "cuando seas grande lo entenderás" todos hicieron un puchero y se molestaron y se fueron a jugar al patio trasero, los niños a fútbol y las niñas a actuar de su cantante o actriz favorito, Kaoru no es como su mama, ella si es femenina y le gusta que su papa este de acuerdo, pero su mama no lo está, asique tiene que fingir frente a ella.

Boomer volvió al cuarto y la escena que vio le gusto mucho, Burbuja estaba boca abajo y con una mano estirada hacia donde estaba él, la sabana le tapaba todo el cuerpo hasta los hombros.

-nada más hermoso que ver a tu esposa cuando duerme-con este comentario Boomer despertó a Burbuja.

-a..ah?-Boomer se sonrojo, pues dicen que la mujer más bella es aquella recién despierta y su Burbuja si lo es, se acerco y le robo un beso.

-Buenos Días mi bella durmiente-Boomer ágilmente se metió a la cama, arropándose.

-Buenos..ahh..Días-bostezo la rubia aferrándose a Boomer-¿te pusiste ropa?-Burbuja lo miro y el sonrió.

-mi amor no querías que saliera desnudo a decirle a los demás que sí estamos vivos-Burbuja sonrió y miro la hora.

-Dios mío! Tanto hemos dormido así?-sabía que había dormido como en el cielo, pero no sabía que tanto tiempo había dormido.

-¿Qué pensabas? Jaja no fuimos los únicos, nuestros hermanos y hermanas también les paso-rió Boomer y Burbuja se sonrojo.

-y nos escucharon?-Burbuja miro preocupada a Boomer.

-claro que no! Mi hermano Brick es inteligente y le puso anti-sonido a las paredes y nadie vino-dijo Boomer sonriendo-anoche fuiste una fiera en la cama, no conocía ese lado tuyo mi burbujita, sabes creo que me gusta-dijo Boomer mirándola con una sonrisa pervertida, mientras que Burbuja se sonrojaba al punto de estar rojo como ají picante.

-esto…yo…-Burbuja no sabía que decir, Boomer enserio la dejo sin palabras.

-o-o-o-o-o-

***Cuarto de los verdes***

-Bellota…soy un idiota-dijo Butch tratando de poner otra voz.

-mmm…la voz de los idiotas es más sexy…-Butch se impresiono con esa respuesta y miro atónito a Bellota.

-sí…y como sabes eso?-dijo Butch con la misma voz de antes.

-mi esposo es un idiota y su voz es sexy-al principio Butch se molesto, pero después sonrió con superioridad.

-hora de despertar mi leoparda-dijo Butch despertando con un beso a Bellota, él ya se había parado hace mucho pero es que ver a Bellota durmiendo le pareció tan tierno que prefiero atesorarla un poco más.

-¿Leoparda?-Bellota bostezo y se talló los ojos, miro a Butch confundida.

-sí, anoche fuiste una máquina, que Dios mío casi me dejas sin leche-Bellota se puso colorada ante el comentario de Butch, este solo se llevo un golpe, mientras que Bellota se salió de la cama y fue al baño y salió gritando.

-¡que mierda le hiciste a mi cuerpo anoche!-trato de no gritar muy alto mirando a Butch enojada y mirando el cuerpo, lleno de chupetes y mordiscos.

-yo? Tú!-Butch se paró de la cama dejando ver también sus chupetes y mordiscos.

-tuché! Bien es un empate-ambos se fueron a bañar y cuando salieron se sorprendieron al ver que no los abrumaban con preguntas y se fueron a ver tele, no sin antes darle la bienvenida de regreso a Barricade.

****cuarto de los rojos/hora:11:07****

Brick estaba tranquilo en la cama mirando como su Bombón duerme plácidamente en su pecho, le empieza a acariciar su hermoso, sedoso y lacio cabello rojizo.

-sin ti…yo no sería nada-dijo Brick, lo que él no sabía es que Bombón se despertó 1 minutos antes que él le acariciara el cabello y estaba sonriendo escuchando a Brick-mujer! Que has hecho para embrujarme a sí!-volvió a decir al aire, se toco las sienes y miro que Bombón se movía.

-Buenos días-Bombón le besó en el pecho a Brick y después en los labios.

-Buenos días mi dormilona de chocolate-dijo Brick besando las mejillas de Bombón.

-¿Cómos amaneces mi embrujado?-Bombón sonrió con burla y miro a Brick con gracia.

-desde que donde escuchaste?-Brick miro a Bombón con una cara de reproche.

-como 1 minutos antes de acariciaras mis mechones, gracias fue muy lindo de tu parte-Bombón se paro y sin importarle su desnudes iba camino al baño cuando…

-sí, bombón mío de hermoso y sexy trasero-Brick rió con perversión y Bombón paró en seco y los colores le subieron a la cara.

-así! Pues al menos el mío esta suave, grande y sexy! No como el tuyo que esta chato y feo!-Bombón se había volteado pero no se atrevió a mirar a los ojos a Brick.

-chateo y feo así me amas, sabes tus pechos han crecido-Brick amaneció muy pervertido y comediante, se relamió los labios mientras miraba a Bombón, su mujer-y esas curvas peligrosas, pero que decir de esas caderas extensas y tus largas y hermosas piernas, ¿sabes lo que más amo de ti?-Bombón lo miro esperando una respuesta y el rió-tú! Ahora un baño-Brick se paró y se llevo a Bombón al baño trancando la puerta.

Ese baño fue todo menos para bañarse, fue más como un baño íntimo, que entres besos robados y caricias, un encuentro de deseos carnales se hizo presente.

Yuno entró al cuarto sin permiso y al escuchar los gemidos de Bombón y los gemidos roncos de Brick, se puso colorada y apretó los muslos y se sonrojo muy fuerte.

-tú no has escuchado nada!-como una cebra escapando de león, así mismo huyó Yuno de la habitación de los pelirrojos.

-que suerte que fui yo y no uno de los niños-dijo Yuno mirando a los demás.

-¿Qué paso?-dijo Raze mirando a Yuno.

-se estaban bañando, pero a mi parecer eso no parecía un baño, si saben a qué me refiero-dijo Yuno muy sonrojada tocándose las mejillas y fantaseando.

-chicas, saben…prepárense todas, busquen toalla, ropa limpia, jabón líquido, shampoo, acondicionador y una esponja de baño-Burbuja las miro a todas con una sonrisa-solo las chicas…nos iremos…a las aguas termales!-finalizo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro la rubia.

-¿Qué?-dijeron los chicos al saber que quedarían ellos, solos a cargo de sus hijos.

-Sí!-dijeron todas y se fueron más rápido que ligero a buscar sus cosas.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-dijo Bombón riendo con Brick, ambos venían bajando las escaleras mirando la cara de zombies petrificados de los chicos, menos de los Rude.

-las chicas se van a las aguas termales y les toca a los padres cuidar a sus hijos-dijo Rave leyendo un libro con portada rojo oscuro y tétrico, con letras en dorado.

-¡Qué bien!-dijo Bombón saltando de felicidad-chicos, no se asusten están los RowdyRude, mira es fácil, Raze cuídame a Kaoru, Rave cuídame a Miyako y querido Rage me cuidas a mi nenita…¿sí, chicos?-Bombón uso su cara de perrito con los chicos y estos accedieron-sí! Por eso los amo!-Bombón salto de nuevo de alegría, ella dijo eso por la conversación de anoche de las chicas.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-dijo Kaoru llegando con sus dos primas.

-Raze te va a cuidar!-dijo Bombón con mucha alegría, Kaoru solo se sonrojo como un tomate y bajo la cabeza del nerviosismo.

-felicidades!-dijo Miyako pero fue callada por Bombón.

-ah no sonrías tanto, que Rave te va a cuidar a ti!-dijo Bombón con burla al ver como la cara de felicidad de Miyako se desfiguraba y se ponía roja y hacía la misma acción que su prima.

-entonces, a mí me cuidara…R-Rage ¿verdad?-tartamudeo Momoko, Bombón solo asintió y ella también se puso como sus primas.

-el amor, el amor-canturreo Bombón y Brick se puso celoso.

-¿Cómo que el amor?-dijo Brick mirando con enojo a Bombón.

-oh vamos, yo se que todo padre tiene miedo que le quiten a su bebé…pero ella no será tuya toda la vida-ese mensaje le llegó a Brick, Boomer y Butch, los tres se impresionaron.

-pero hasta que eso pase, ella será mía!-Brick dio un paso adelante como lobo alfa enfrente de una hembra alfa.

-tu hija nunca dejará de amarte, solo que en su corazón nacerá el amor al prójimo-Bombón alzó la frente como signo de autoritario, Brick se echó para atrás y Bombón sonrió.

-eh comprendido perfectamente tus palabras, Bombón-dijo Rave, Bombón se sorprendió y lo miro-entiendo lo que quisiste decir y créeme que la protegeré con todo mi amor-dijo Rave poniendo el libro en su pecho y sonriendo, Bombón sabía que los tres amaban a su hija y sobrinas.

-escuchaste Boomer-Bombón miro a Boomer y este la miro y después a Rave y asintió seriamente.

-el camino no será fácil-dijo con voz fría Boomer desafiando con la mirada a Rave.

-correré el riesgo-Rave también desafió a Boomer.

-habrá muchas trampas y dificultades-Boomer siguió retándolo.

-olvidas quién soy-Rave sonrió con sorna y siguió desafiando a Boomer.

-ah! No sé quién ganará, si el amor de un padre o el amor verdadero! Ah!-Bombón tiene sus manos en ambas mejillas y moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, sonrojada y con una sonrisa.

-se emocionó-dijo Brick sonriendo y mirando a su esposa.

-la haré feliz pues le regalare todas mis sonrisas y siempre la haré reír y cuando llore me pegare muy fuerte por haber echó llorar a la chica que amo-dijo Raze muy feliz mirando a Butch.

-te hará falta más que eso, para hacerla feliz-Butch miro serio a Raze y este no perdía la sonrisa.

-entonces lo haré, la llevaré a sus lugares favoritos, le compraré cosas, le haré cosquillas, a él que la haga llorar le romperé la cara, siempre estaré con ella, aunque esté con sus días y ande con sus dolores, yo la amaré me diga lo que me diga-Raze se sonrojo y siguió mirando con su sonrisa a Butch.

-eso espero porque de lo contrario te romperé la cara oíste, come galletas?-Butch sonrió y vio a Kaoru que estaba sorprendida mirándolo y sonrió para él, enserio va a doler cuando se la lleven de su lado.

-¿Alguien vio a Bombón?-Brick para todos lados buscando a su desparecida y escurridiza esposa.

-se fue-dijo Rage y Brick lo miro con reproche.

-¿no tienes nada que decir?-dijo Brick de brazos cruzados.

-con ella sepa que la amó y se lo demuestre a cada momento, se qué ella será feliz y si ella lo es, yo también-a Momoko casi se le salen las lágrimas de la alegría, Brick vio eso y le dolió, él no quiere que se lleven a bebé, tenga la edad que tenga, ella será la niña de sus ojos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

****Aguas Termales de Ayachimiko/hora: 12:43pm****

-hola lucy!-saludo Burbuja a una chica que está sentada hablando con otra chica, la chica es castaña y sus ojos igual, de tez blanca, tiene un buen porte femenino.

-hola Burbuja, tiempo qué no vienes!-dijo Lucy parándose de su asiento y yendo a abrazar a su amiga.

-losé ya sabes, niños!-ambas rieron y Burbuja pidió un sauna completo-chicas vengan!-todas siguieron a Burbuja y a todas las llevaron a una habitación grande para masajes que tiene todo lo necesario, la cama, los productos, unas velas, unos cuadros de paisajes, un calentador, toallas, una tele en el centro para que todas puedan ver, cambiadores, ect.

-wou! Porque no vinimos antes aquí-sonó más como una afirmación que una pregunta, dijo Bellota.

-si, si si! Ahora a disfrutar-Burbuja empezó a quitarse la ropa y las demás la siguieron y se pusieron boca abajo en las camas especiales para masaje, llegaron las chicas para los masajes y empezaron a hacer los masajes.

-esto es realmente grandioso ah!-Berserk soltó un gemido.

-se siente tan bien-dijo Yuno-ah!-soltó un gemido.

-sí-dijeron las demás.

***baños de lodo***

-mmmmm!-debido a la máscara facial y el baño no podían hablar, suspiro Bellota.

-mshfhyfgdj-dijo Brat, nadie entendió nada, ni ella misma.

***máscaras faciales de distintas frutas***

-la mía es banana-aprovecharon que las máscaras aún no se secaban para al menos decir el nombre de su máscara, dijo Burbuja.

-la mía de pera-dijo Bellota.

-la mía de fresa-dijo Bombón con pepinos en los ojos, todas los tienen.

-la mía de frambuesa-dijo Yuno.

-la mía es….mmmm cereza!-dijo Berserk.

-la mía de menta-dijo Brute relajando los músculos.

-y la mía de…arándanos-dijo Brat, todas supiraron, llegaron otras chicas y a cada una les hicieron manicura, y pedicura.

***Acupuntura***

-saben, tenía miedo, porque pensé que al meterme esas cosas en el cuerpo me matarían-dijo Bombón con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-tranquila a todas nos pasa-dijo Brat escuchando la tele.

-shhhh shhhhh cierren la boca y escuchen las noticias-dijo un poco molesta Brute, todas escucharon y decían.

"_Última Hora: al parecer 6 hombres estaban solos en una casa cuidando a unos niños cuando de la nada todo se volvió un caos, en el parque se encontraron a 6 niños volando y destrozando cosas, aquí hay dos testigos._

_-la vi voló arriba mío y trato de derribarme con su rayo láser, lo vi con mis preciosos ojos verdes!-Butch sonaba paranoico y se veía asustado._

-ese definitivamente es Butch-Bellota esta con su cara de pocos amigos y las demás tratando de no reírse.

_-si yo también los vi! Empezaron a gritar me estresaron, salí corriendo a buscar ayuda y ellos se salieron me domaron y casi me matan! Casi me matan! Ellos salieron así a su madre! Su madre está loca!-dijo Boomer traumatizado._

-je…je-dijo Burbuja con un aura de los mil demonios y Yuno apagó la tele.

-vinimos a quitarnos el estrés o a estresarnos más!-sonó una afirmación lo que dijo Yuno.

-tienes razón-dijeron Burbuja y Bellota al unísono.

***aguas termales***

-Bombón es idea mía o el busto te creció-dijo Brat mirando los senos de Bombón y está se avergonzó.

-s-sí, eso mismo me dijo Brick-dijo Bombón apenada pues ella es la chica con el busto más grande entre todas.

-Berserk los tuyos también están grandes-dijo Bellota.

-Oh vamos! Tú no te quedas atrás-dijo Berserk sonrojada mirando a Bellota.

-ding ding ding! Encontré un par más-dijo Burbuja agarrando los pechos de Yuno.

-ahh! Bueno yo también Brat los tuyos están grandes-dijo Yuno tratando de evitar el tema de sus senos.

-oh! Encontré un par más-dijo Bombón agarrando los de Brute.

-ahh! B-bueno en fin, todas los tenemos grandes!-dijo Brute sonrojada.

-oigan, dicen que sí tomas leche después de un baño caliente te crecen-dijo Burbuja con la mano en la barbilla.

-oh, yo también eh escuchado eso!-dijo Brat levantando la mano.

-cierto o no, ya tenemos que bañarnos-dijo Yuno, todas se pararon y están de espaldas cuando escuchan unas risas y se voltean tapándose su intimidad y los senos.

-ah!-Bombón se asusta al ver todo un montón de chicos allí con la nariz desangrada, todas agarraron las toallas y se la amarraron bien y cada una saco un cuchillo de diferente tamaño y filo.

-han sacado la actitud Yandere-dijo Yuno sonriendo como maniática mirando a los chicos, estos se asustaron y salieron corriendo y ellas detrás de ellos, cada una de las súper poderosas** (osea las Punk y las PPG)** llevaban uno en cada mano, salieron por el techo y fueron a un bosque donde los tiraron.

-eso no se hace-dijo Bombón y empezó a degollar y mutilar los cuerpos de ambos chicos sin piedad y perdón.

-je je-dijo Burbuja sonriendo clavando cuchillazos en los cuerpo inertes de sus víctimas.

-la pagaran caro-Bellota mutilo a uno de los chicos que pedía piedad pero nadie los oía y así fue con el segundo.

-no me importa si vieron o no!-dijo Berserk sonriendo y pelando las pieles de sus víctimas.

-…-Brute no decía nada, ella solo mutilaba a sus inertes víctimas.

-que hermosa obra de arte!-dijo con los ojos oscuros y una sonrisa diabólica Brat mientras enterraba varios cuchillos en los cuerpos inertes y llenos del líquido carmesí que sale de sus cuerpos.

Sin dejar ningún rastro de huellas todas volvieron, se calmaron destruyeron las víctimas de Yuno y se bañaron y se fueron cuando regresaron y entraron la casa seguía igual.

-¿Chicos?-dijo Bombón y se oyó un eco en toda la casa, bufó molesta y miro a Burbuja y está asintió.

-Chicos!-Burbuja con su súper poder y sus ondas sónicas mando este grito a todo el mundo y en unos segundos llegaron todos.

-¿Dónde estaban?-dijeron las PGG a los chicos.

-por aquí, por allá y por acu ya!-dijeron los RRB nerviosos.

-aja…-dijo Bombón explorando su cavidad bucal con su lengua-entra a la casa Him!-Brick tragó saliva duro y pasó-niños ustedes también-Momoko y Masaru se esperaban lo que venía, después de cerrar la puerta todo se volvió incómodo.

-y…qué me harás?-dijo Boomer mirando a Burbuja.

-yo, nada, con que Bombón regañe a Brick es suficiente para todos-dijo Burbuja esperando que salieran, cuando la puerta se abrió salió un Brick malhumorado y unos niños llorando, pero Bombón no salió.

-mama no vendrá-dijo Momoko limpiando rastro de lágrimas, todos se fueron sin saber qye Bombón está llorando en su cuarto.

-ya se fueron-sollozo Bombón abrazando su almohada de dormir y siguió llorando-tampoco es para qué me dijera eso-Bombón siguió llorando.

-oh no estés triste mi Bombón-dijo una voz conocida para ella, se asustó y miro la ventana-tiempo sin vernos, Bombón-dijo un chico de cabellos pelirrojos muy claros, anteojos cubriendo sus ojos azules, tez blanca, con una larga bata de laboratorio, jeans, camisa y unos zapatos chocolates.

-Dexter…-dijo asustada aferrándose a la almohada de Brick.

-sí querida, no te alegra verme?-dijo Dexter con su sonrisa de superioridad.

-¡lárgate de mi casa!-gritó muy enojada y asustada Bombón.

-ok, ok, pero solo venía a decirte que-Dexter salió a fuera y se quedo flotando gracias a un invento de él, las botas de fuego, como le puso-yo sé de la profecía…y se cómo ayudarte, piénsalo!-salió volando muy rápido de allí dejando muy impresionada a Bombón.

-de todas las personas del mundo tenía que ser él!-Bombón arrojo su almohada al suelo y se dispuso a llorar nuevamente pero esta vez en la almohada de su esposo.

**Continuará…**

**Bueno que tal me quedo! Que les pareció la actitud Yandere de mis poderosas y de la famosa Gasai Yuno? Bueno este el capítulo más largo que eh echo! Disfrutenlo! **

**Reviews? **

**V**

**V**

**v**


	4. Futuro Indeciso

**HOLA! Esto, esta es una copia de lo que fue el capítulo 4, ya que hubo un apagón de luz y todo! Absolutamente TODO se me borro y no pude recuperar! Bueno como ya dije! Eliminaré el fin, ya que llevo meses en FF y siempre tengo pocos reviews, personas que con su primer fic ya tienen muchísimos reviews.**

**Las PPG no son mías, las uso sin fines de lucro.**

**Perdón por la Cacografía.**

**Mary-Star:** bueno en el primer capítulo yo puse en la última parte sobre que Dexter quiere que Bombón se casé con él para cuando ella lo haga, él le dará la otra parte del mapa, por esa razón él está en el fic.

**Dickory5:** como le dije a Mary, en el primer capítulo aparece Dexter, él tiene la otra parte de la Profecía por esa razón le pide a Bombón eso.

**PurplePinkLoveR3:** bien, la parte de la casa no la puedo poner pero te diré un resumen, cuando entraron a Butch en una botella pequeña de cristal le dieron un líquido rojo y cuando se lo tomo le hicieron unas pruebas y ya no le gustaba la droga, después se pusieron a recordar el pasado a reírse, los chicos preguntándose cómo iban en la parte del sexo, por lo cual todo iban mal pero eso cambio.

**Ya respondí las dudas, si tienen dudas pregúntenme o vuelvan a leer la historia pero detenidamente para que la puedan entender bien.**

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**Futuro Indeciso(El Comienzo de Todo)**_

_*flashback*_

_Después que Bombón regaño a sus hijos fue al cuarto de ella y Brick y lo encontró con el ceño fruncido._

_-ahórrate el discurso, sí?-dijo Brick, la miro con reproche y buf__ó._

_-cómo quieres que no lo haga, cuando solo te deje con ellos unas horas y hacen un escándalo! Así es como le das el ejemplo a tus hijos!-Bombón sin querer subió un poco la voz y Brick se enfureció más._

_-no me vengas con eso! Porque tu madre perfecta no eres! Dime los tuviste 9 meses! No! Entonces no vengas a decir que soy un mal padre, cuando tu ni siquiera sentiste sus pataditas y lo que hagan los bebes cuando están en la panza, solo les diste leche y nada más, pero regáñame si los tuviste 9 meses pero si no es así no vengas con tus discursos de mujer perfecta porque no lo eres!-Brick se fue echo una furia dejando a Bombón con la palabra en la boca, ella solo se tiró en la cama y reventó en llanto, él tenía razón justa para decirle todo eso, pero tampoco para que la hiriera así, a veces Brick hiere con las palabras sin él darse cuenta de cómo duele._

_Después del incidente de Bombón…cuando llegó Dexter y le ofreció a Bombón eso, ella fue a buscarlo pero no lo encontró, es como si se hubiera ido de la faz de la tierra._

_*fin del flash back*_

Y así con esto el tiempo paso rápido y los 16 de Momoko llegaron.

***11 años***

-mamá que vestido tan bonito-Momoko sacó de una caja de regalos un hermoso vestido rosado con una franja negra en el centro, unos zapatos cerrados y unas medias blancas largas, adicional el moño que Bombón usaba en ese entonces.

***13 años***

-hijo como ya sabes mucho de fútbol es hora que decidas-en una de las caja de regalos de Masaru habían dos bolas, una del Barcelona y la otra del Real Madrid.

-elijo a…-por motivos de respeto a los que leen la historia, no pondré el nombre, ustedes solo piensen que es de su liga favorita.

***15 años***

-Momoko y Masaru están hermosos con sus vestidos de quince años, aunque Masaru no quería un quince años, pero le tocaba-Bombón reía junto con Burbuja al ver la pareja de hermanos adolescentes.

***16 años(El comienzo de todo)***

Es de noche en la ciudad de Ayachimiko y todos duermen plácidamente pero tres pelirrojos no pueden conciliar el sueño.

Bombón desde hace rato que no puede dormir y abre los ojos un tanto extraña, sus ojos ya son diferentes, el iris cambio, uno de los ojos de Bombón sigue igual de rosa, pero el otro está de color rojo como los de Brick, lo mira pensando que es una broma de él pero no se concentra bien y fija su mirada en el cuello de su esposo y se acerca a él y lo besa en el cuello y después le lame el cuello, abre la boca dejando ver unos muy grandes y afilado colmillos, sin conciencia alguna de sí misma, lo muerda absorbiendo el líquido rojo, una delgada línea sale por un costado pasando por todo el cuello de Brick y cayendo en algunos mechones y la sabana.

-ahg!-Brick suelta un gemido ronco y abre los ojos, él tiene un ojo rojo y el otro de color rosa como los de Bombón, ella ya había terminado de lamer todo el camino que había dejado y se relamía los labios, cerró los ojos, pero Brick la miro y sintió mareo y la mordió.

-ah!-Bombón en vez de soltar un gemido de dolor, soltó un gemido de placer, excitando al vampiro de cabello rojizo.

Y así fue como los dos vampiros se dieron un buen encuentro sexual gastando las muchas energías por su transformación.

***Cuarto de Momoko***

Momoko no podía decir que estaba mejor que sus padres, porque eso sería mentir, a ella en cambio le duele la cabeza, la boca, un poco más arriba del trasero.

-ah!-suelta un gemido de dolor y Rage aparece en su ventana y la abre y entra.

-¿Estás bien?-Rage se acercó a ella sin saber lo que le pasa.

-n..no-Momo tartamudea y después el dolor se alivia y abre los ojos, que ahora están de color rojo como los de su padre, unas orejas muy peludas y tiernas salen del cabello de Momoko uniéndose a su cuerpo, le salen unos pequeños colmillos y una cola de color rojizo como su cabellos y sus orejas-s...soy una loba-Momoko se sonrojo y miro a Rage.

-por lo visto sí, ahora descansa mi Momo-Rage le cerró los ojos a Momoko y la acomodo se sentó, la miro y le agarro la barbilla y la beso-buenas noches, descansa-Rage se fue, no sin antes cerrar la ventana y asegurarse que el par de vampiros no se estuvieran chupando la sangre entre sí.

***Al día siguiente***

En el bosque hay una feroz lucha de las Punk's contra unos bandidos que tienen armas especiales y pueden dañar mucho a las personas con súper poderes.

-ah!-grito Berserk al recibir un rayo en su brazo derecho, empezó a formar una bola de energía fucsia en sus manos, pero una sombra la detuvo.

-aléjate de ella!-grito Masaru a los bandidos, pero sin darse cuenta a Berserk se la llevo un chico y después apareció allá abajo en el suelo.

-Berserk!-grito Brute, iba a salir volando pero Kojiro la detuvo y la protegió.

-cálmate!-le dijo, pero solo sintió como desapareció y apareció al lado de Berserk.

-Makoto..-cuando iba a llegar a Brat la raptaron y apareció con sus hermanas.

-qué lástima que no puedan hacer nada!-dijo Dexter apareciendo al frente de ellos y encendiendo un campo electromagnético anti-titanes-mátenlas!-ordenó el pelirrojo y los bandidos empezaron a mutilar a las chicas, estas trataron de defenderse pero el campo no las dejaba usar sus poderes.

-No! Berserk!-Masaru salió disparado hacia el lugar donde están las chicas pero el campo lo detiene, forma una bola de energía roja oscura y la lanza y esta rebota, la golpea pero es indestructible, solo puede mirar como matan a la persona que ama-Berserk! Te amo!-muy tarde para decirlo, por lo menos Berserk murió sabiendo que sus sentimientos fueron correspondidos.

-Brat! BRAT! Brat!-grita Makoto tratando de reventar el campo electromagnético pero es imposible, ve como violan de una manera muy brutal a Brat y después le cortan un brazo y le sacan un ojo, le jalan el cabello hasta arrancárselo y le dan con varios disparos en el cuerpo-Brat-este es una escena muy traumática para él, pues él como nadie quería cambiar a Brat.

-Brute!-Kojiro grito con todas sus fuerzas y lágrimas en los ojos, a Brute también la violaron brutalmente, le halaron el cabello, jugaron su cuerpo, le cortaron parte su piel y después le echaron gasolina y las prendieron a las tres, quedando sus cuerpos con quemaduras muy altas y sin posible salvación, Dexter y los bandidos desaparecen y con ellos el campo se va, los tres vuelan rápido y ven los cuerpos de las chicas y empiezan a llorar, nadie como ellas, nadie como sus chicas, llorando desconsolados sienten que alguien les toca el hombro y se voltean y en fantasma están las tres sonriéndoles.

-p…pero ustedes están muertas!-dijo Masaru mirando estupefacto los fantasmas.

-lo estamos, solo que hemos hecho tantos pecados que tenemos que vagar por el mundo y que mejor forma de vagar que al lado de ustedes-dijo Berserk y sonrió más provocando un sonrojo en Masaru.

-¿vamos?-dijo Brat extendiendo su mano a Makoto.

-tenemos que regresar a casa-dijo Brute, los cuerpos quemados de ellas desaparecieron y ambos se fueron.

***Cerca de allí***

-bien chicos! Princesa te toca los azules, peludito te toca los verdes y a mí déjenme los rojos-Dexter sonrió con mucha maldad, mirando su perfecto plan, de cómo mataría a cada uno con tal de que Bombón se casará con él.

-está bien-dijo Princesa sonriendo traumáticamente imaginando toda forma de matar a los rubios.

-no creo que pueda hacer el trabajo-dijo Peludito rascándose la cabeza.

-con que no? Eh…-dijo Dexter y miró a Princesa y está sonrió y después saco un cuchillo y se fue contra Peludito cortándole en la yugular y matándolo rápidamente.

-aquí nadie me dice que no!-dijo Dexter parándose y caminando a la salida del bosque.

***Tokio***

-jamás lograrán ponerme un dedo encima!-dijo Yuno con dos cuchillos en ambas manos y los tipos encapuchados salieron tras ella y cuando trataron de clavarle el cuchillo, está salto y se apoyo en ambos hombros y dio una voltereta en el aire y cayó al suelo enterrando ambos cuchillos en la espaldas de los encapuchados, sintió la presencia de alguien y se volteo estampando otro cuchillo en el pecho del otro encapuchado y salió corriendo.

-aló, Rage! Muévete que me están siguiendo!-dijo Yuno por medio de su teléfono corriendo hasta el bosque que queda cerca siendo seguido por varios encapuchados.

-y este es solo el comienzo-dijo Dexter desde el aire mirando a Yuno.

**Continuará…**

**Yase! Muy corto pero es por falta de tiempo! Espero que les guste y ya saben! REVIEWS! Deben pensar que soy una mala escritora por amenazarlos diran "esta escritora no me gusta, amenaza a la gente solo por conseguir reviews" creo que soy una mala escritora u.u mejor no continuo nada y todos felices! **


	5. Nueva Vida

**Hola por motivos de no se que, no eliminare el fic asique alégrense o no se, bueno poniendo el capitulo 5 ya que estare muy ocupada las siguientes semanas.**

**Aunque no debí haberlo subido por solo tener 2 reviews.**

**Mary-star:** en realidad no tanto, porque a la historia tengo anexarle el camino que tienen que pasar ya sabes, el mapa, pero de que es el único enemigo por decirlo así, sí.

**Perdón por la Cacografía.**

**Las PPG no son mías, las uso sin fines de lucro.**

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Nueva Vida**_

***Bosque de Tokio/hora: 1:00pm-hora: 13:00pm***

Yuno después de matar a todos los encapuchados que la seguían, se quedo sola y raramente el sueño empezó a llamarla, se quedo dormida recostada en un árbol.

_*sueño*_

_-hola…-dijo la voz de una chica encapuchada._

_-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto Yuno despertando y mirando como todo a su alrededor es nube._

_-jiji, estás en los cielos y yo seré tu ayudante durante el resto de esa profecía, ahora escucha, tú tienes que hacer que Brick le sea infiel a Bombón, al Bombón no querer saber nada Brick la persona que tiene la otra parte del mapa se acercará más a ella y tu aprovecharas y le quitaras un pedazo del mapa, no está en su bolsillo ni nada, es algo de lo que lleva, pista: es algo que necesita, sin él no sabe qué hacer-dijo la voz de la chica, su capucha es de color blanca y tiene unas alas muy grandes y blancas-ahora ve y cumple la misión! Por cierto el tal Rage está por llegar-la chica desapareció y en la cabeza de Yuno solo escucha las palabras que dijo la chica y se avivo._

_*fin*_

-¿Qué fue eso?-se levanto del suelo un poco aturdida y se toco el centro del pecho y hay algo reluciendo.

-si necesitas ayudas solo pídemela con tu mente-Yuno se asustó y recordó el sueño.

-Bu!-dijo Rage en un rama, mitad lobo mitad humano, solo sus orejas, la cola y unos pequeños colmillos.

-ah!-grita Yuno y mira arriba y suspira-no me hagas eso, tengo un plan, ahora baja-Rage bajo y se sentó en el suelo cruzado de piernas y brazos mirando seriamente a Yuno.

-dime-Yuno empezó a contarle las cosas a Rage, por suerte Rage es una persona que con solo verte sabe tu vida completa y según la mirada de Yuno todo lo que dice es cierto-¿Y cómo haremos que él le sea infiel?-Rage se puso a pensar y tuvo una idea, pero escucharon un ruido y vieron a los lejos algunos encapuchados heridos en busca de ellos.

-vámonos!-dijo Yuno-me lo dirás después-Rage se volvió completamente lobo, su hermoso, lacio y sexy cabello pelirrojo que combinan con sus picantes ojos rojo carmesí claro.**(básicamente Rage es cómo Jacob, digo solo el pelaje y eso.)**

***Ayachimiko/hora: 1:30pm-hora: 13:30pm***

Después que llegaron a salvo Rage y Yuno, Rage puso en un vaso una cantidad un poco más alto del tequila que Brick suele tomar (toma solo un vasito pero Rage puso más).

-toma-dijo Brick que miraba la tele aún enojado y triste porque desde que llegó Bombón no le ah hablado, se tomó el vaso y cuando iba a protestar poco a poco se puso ebrio.

-te llevaré a un lugar, sígueme!-Rage no tan divertido porque es cómplice de un plan malvado en donde Bombón lloraría como jamás lo hubiera echó, solo espera que Bombón no mate a Brick con sus súper poderes y los poderes de vampiro.

-sip!-Brick ebrio y sin conciencia alguna, sigue a Rage y después llegan a un bar que está abierto, Yuno le envía un mensaje a Rage _"todo listo, ella ya va para allá, prepara tu hombro..sé que no quieres pero no hay opción"_ Rage cerró su celular molesto y entro con el ebrio al bar y muchas chicas se les pegaron pero el se aparto y espero, 5 minutos después se abre la puerta.

-¿Brick….?-Bombón llego con un tono normal que bajo muy rápido a casi inaudible, mira como su "fiel" esposo besa a otra chica y después a otra y así sucesivamente y ellas lo tocan y él las toca, Bombón no necesito saber si estaba ebrio o que, no haría un escándalo…se ve horrible en una mujer, miro que Rage estaba cerca y con la mirada lo llamó y este se paró y miro a Brick diciéndole que mirara a la puerta.

-losé, vamos-Rage le duele ver a Bombón sufriendo pero no hay de otra, sabía que ella quería llorar pero no lo haría, en realidad se desquitará con el primer monstruo o villano que se le ponga en frente, ambos salieron y Bombón se volteo y Brick la miro y todo lo ebrio se le bajo de un tirón, la mirada Rojiza de Bombón es cómo de infierno, cerró la puerta y él se paro, cuando salió ella y él ya habían desparecido.

-mierda!-golpeo un poste y este se calló al suelo, con furia en la venas Brick no sabía cómo reaccionar, él jamás le había sido infiel, hasta ahora, salió volando haciendo una sonda súper sónica haciendo hoyos en el suelo y las paredes de los lugares.

***Mapa***

-ella está bien…-pregunto Rage al ver cómo Bombón desquita su rabia con los grandes y feroces monstruos que Mizionitun le puso para sacar todo el dolor y vaya que está furiosa, el monstruo que más rápido destrozo fue en 1:00 minuto.

-todos ustedes pagaran su traición-dijo Bombón con sus ojos rosas oscuros, solo el color se denota, la bolita negra que se supone que tiene que estar no está, se lanza con furia en sus venas hacia el siguiente monstruo y se metió dentro de él y sale de su estómago con todas las tripas del monstruo y las tira y con una mirada mortal mira a los otros y el siguiente monstruo se pone en posición de pelea.

-qué bueno que me ayuda a sacar la basura, tenía que tirar a todos esos monstruos por un vacío pero esto es mejor-dijo Mizionitun comiendo palomitas mirando como Bombón mata, desgarra, mutila, derrite, ect a los monstruos sin esfuerzo alguno.

-me siento tan mal!-dijo Rage mirando sus manos y devorando las palomitas.

-si no lo hubieras echó, todo está mierda seguiría siendo drama y cursilerías, a parte las punk's tenían que morir, porque ahora sus enamorados cobraran venganza-comió otra palomita y miro a Rage.

-tienes razón…-Rage empezó a comer como se debe las palomitas y mirando que a Bombón no le corre gota de sudor, a los monstruos sí.

**Después de 4 horas de palomitas y peleas…**

-por fin, pensé que nunca acabarías!-dijo Mizionitun quitándole las palomitas a Rage y dándole a Bombón que está toda cansada y sudada.

-losé, me los pusiste fácil-dijo Bombón sonriendo y sentándose en el sillón y comiendo palomitas.

-no llores, el rímel está muy caro para llorar por un hombre, por más fiel ect. Qué allá sido-dijo Mizionitun y se para en frente de Bombón formando una bola de agua y estira sus brazos y la bola se pone como en forma de aura y le quita a Bombón su ropa y la baña, Rage mira sin querer y se sonroja mucho y tiene una hemorragia nasal-pervertido hijo de…-Mizionitun se calló y miro como la bola de agua le pone a Bombón la ropa que solía usar cuando pequeña, junto con el moño.

-ejem! Ejem!-Rage casi se ahoga con su sangre y se va a lavar.

-recuerda cuando eras solo una niña, bueno ahora quiero que seas así y olvides por completo a Brick y concéntrate en tus hijos, él solo tiene que aprender sus actos-Mizionitun sabe la historia, pero todo esto es por el bien de Bombón y sus hijos-ahora dame ese anillo-señalo el anillo de alianza matrimonial de Bombón y se lo quito-bien, esto no implica que estés soltera…solo quiero comprobar algo-envió a Bombón y Rage a la casa de Burbuja donde todos están, incluido Brick.

-o-o-o-o-

-wow!-Burbuja grito porque Bombón y Rage aparecieron de repente y eso la asustó mucho-chicos no sabía, que sorpresa-los miro y después se vinieron a la sala.

-mamá!-dijo Barricade corriendo donde su mamá y abrazándola.

-tengas la edad que tengas, jamás cambiarás-dijo Bombón sonriendo y poniéndose un poco triste, porque ni Momoko ni Masaru le demuestran cariño-que bueno que se que solo me quedas tú-Barricade sintió el dolor de Bombón y se la llevó y la sentó al lado de él.

-tomen-Burbuja le dio el bocadillos favorito a cada uno, pero para dos adultos que su bocadillos es igual…les supo amargo.

-chicos…-Burbuja emocionada mira a todos y…-estoy embarazada!-dijo felizmente, Boomer se desmayo, no pudo con el nacimiento de los gemelos podrá con este.

-a Boomer le afecto muy feo-dijo Butch, él si está feliz de tener otro hijo, le sobo la ya muy grande barriga de Bellota, pero.

-ah!-Bellota grito muy fuerte y se agarro el estómago y entonces sintió algo húmedo allá abajo y se asustó-rompí fuente!-volvió a gritar y tiempo de llegar al hospital que está 4 horas, no hay.

-rápido alguien traiga agua caliente, toallas…está bebe ya quiere salir-dijo Bombón mirando Bellota y levantándola y se la llevo al cuarto de Burbuja y Boomer volando, la recostó en la cama y la recostó, le levanto la cabeza y le abrió las piernas.

-ah!-Bellota sufre las contracciones, por suerte está pasa y Bombón la examina.

-aún falta mucho…dime cada cuánto tienes contracciones, ya vengo-Bombón se paro y se fue al baño para buscar unos guantes, Burbuja siempre tiene guantes, pero el baño donde están, están abajo y cuando baja las escaleras, tropieza y alguien la agarra-lo siento…-se quedó callada al ver quién era y sus mejillas se adornaron de rojo, en ese momento Bombón se volvió más joven al igual que todos en la casa, excepto los niños, pero Bellota aún sigue en labor de parto.

-eh?-Brick mira a quién agarro y se sonroja, si la mira bien…Bombón se ve más joven, después él siente como baja su estatura y ella se ve más joven.

-¿Qué nos está pasando?-la voz de Burbuja sonaba como cuando ella tenía 25 años, cuando la vieron se ve más joven.

-ah!-grito la voz de Boomer pero más aguda, cuando lo vieron parece de 20 años y todos siguen bajando de edad.

-ah!-Bombón que ya se había soltado del agarre de Brick fue empujada por Butch que parece de 18 años y después caen al suelo Burbuja, Bombón y Boomer.

-Butch!-dijeron los tres, levantándose, pero se volvieron a caer ya que algo los hizo saltar y perder el equilibrio.

-Boomer tienes 16-dijo Bombón y noto su voz aguda y se miro en el espejo, tiene la misma edad de sus hijos.

-ah! ¡Qué pasa aquí!-dijo Miyako de su edad normal, mirando a los chicos y Bombón se levanta y va donde Bellota.

-Bellota es hora, respira hondo y puja!-dijo Bombón aún de 16 antes de volverse más chica-Butch!-grito más fuerte y el mencionado llego y le agarro la mano a Bellota y ella sigue de su edad normal.

-puja!-Bombón le da un poco de asco, pero ve la cabeza salir-puja! Con todas tus fuerzas! Vamos hermanita tu puedes!-miro como el feto ahora sale un poco más rápido.

-no me llames hermanita!-Bellota grito y la cabeza del bebé salió, Bombón termino de sacarlo y corto el cordón y Bellota descanso, pero después sintió como la ropa le queda muy grande y mira y ve a Bombón de 14 años bañando a su hijo-¿Qué pasa?-dijo ya recuperada del parto.

-por alguna razón nos estamos encogiendo esto no es bueno, Momoko-con una voz más aguda y llego.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?-dijo Momoko, ya ella se había enterado.

-cuida del bebé de tu tía y todos busquen una salida o algo-después de Bombón terminar una luz rosa apareció y después cuando se disipó una bebé de cabellos rojizos largo llora en el suelo.

-mamá!-Momoko escucha más llantos y mira a dos azabaches y se asusta y con sus poderes los toma y los pone en la cama, poniéndoles algo en la boca.

-chicos!-cuando va a ver, sus primos y hermanos también están igual, Masaru tiene a Brick en sus brazos, Miyako y Makoto a sus padres, Barricade a Rage.

-ahora que haremos!-la ventana se abre y se escucha como la puerta se cierra.

-con permiso, yo me llevo a está bebé-dijo Dexter que tomo a Bombón y se la llevó, pero cuando reaccionaron fue tarde.

-MAMÁ!-dijo los tres pelirrojos y corrieron a la ventana, pero Dexter había desaparecido.

-tenía sospechas de él, pero es hora-dijo Yuno en la puerta, asustándolos a todos-comienza el plan!-de una bolsa saco una botellas especiales para bebés recién nacidos y les dio a cada uno una-vamos alimenten a sus padres-cada uno hizo lo que Yuno dijo, pero ella se encargó de alimentar a la hija nueva de Bellota y Barricade a Rage.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Quién es una hermosa bebé?-dijo Dexter "jugando" con Bombón, ella solo lo mira y llora, cuando estaba con los demás se tranquilizo pero ahora no, ahora llora sin parar.

-carajo! Calla a esa pendeja!-dijo Princesa perdiendo la paciencia.

-ya cállate!-dijo Dexter y le pego en la boca a Bombón y esta lloro más, agarro una cinta y la amarró a la boca de Bombón.

-gracias-dijo Princesa tocándose las sienes.

-no tardarán en buscarme, necesito que quites del camino a un estorbo-dijo Dexter mirando a Princesa.

-ok-Princesa saco un arma y una cajeta para recargar y se fue.

-Yuno, Yuno, Yuno…te metiste en el camino equivocado y la persona equivocada-dijo Dexter jalando los mechones de Bombón.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-hijo mío, eso no se hace…-dijo un hombre en bata de laboratorio mirando una pantalla (capítulo 1)-Jojo ven acá!-dijo el hombre y un monito apareció.

-que hacemos con mi hijo-miro al monito y este hizo seña de que lo mataran-tienes razón, muchos juegos de él me han costado mi vida-dijo y se paró y empezó a preparar posiones.

-listo! Ahora Jojo, llévale esto a mi hijo y dile que se lo tome, con suerte no sabrá que es-sonrió malvadamente el hombre, después salió a fuera del laboratorio y miro el cielo-ah Utonio, sabes todo es mejor sin ti, si no te hubiera matado quien sabe cuando hubieras muerto, un golpe duro para tus hijas eh? Ahora quien es el pequeño Alex-Alex, sonrió y sus ojos se viraron y su sonrisa cambio a una maniática.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Momo-chan-dijo Mizionitun sonriendo-te enviare a una chica, cuídala! Por favor!-le guiñó el ojo derecho y desapareció.

En medio del cuarto apareció una chica de cabello pelirrojo con salmón, dos mechones grande adelante van pelirrojo salmón a un color más oscuro, atrás en dos coletas bajas recoge su largo cabello y unas cintas alrededor de estas, tiene en las orejas unos cascos hacia abajo chicos, blanco y una franja negra, tez blanca, ojos verdes, en su cuello hay una especie de collar con cadena, una cadena incompleta, lleva un traje blanco con negro, corset dejando ver parte de sus pechos, lleva unas botas hasta la rodilla blanco con negro y unas medias grises hasta la mitad del muslo y unas alas blancas muy grandes y suaves.**(Ikaros, Sora No Otoshimono)**

-mi nombre es Ikaros, tipo alpha-dijo la chica seria mirando a Momoko y después a Brick-amo-dijo al aire.

-bueno, seas lo que seas, un gusto soy Momoko-sonrió de medio lado igual que Brick.

-¡!-chilló de alegría Brick, Momoko volteo a ver y sonrió.

-¿Qué haremos con los bebés?, no tenemos leche para toda la vida-dijo Kaoru mirando a Ikaros.

-orden recibida-Ikaros hizo que sus ojos se supieran rosas y sacó una caja con muchas cartas adentro, salió una y se puso enfrente de Ikaros y un brillo muy fuerte salió de la carta, cuando todo se disipo aparecieron varias botellas llenas de leche.

-wow!-a Miyako le destellaron los ojos, agarro una botella y le dio de beber a Burbuja que estaba llorando y cuando termino, Burbuja creció a 5 años, pero seguía dormida-encontramos la cura-sonrió Miyako.

-pero no podemos rellenarlos de leche, hay que esperar que tengan hambre-dijo Masaru mirando todas las botellas de leche.

-tienes razón, voy a calentar una conociendo a mi mamá tendrá mucha hambre dentro de poco-dijo Kojiro, agarro una botella y se fue.

-vaya que problema, cuanto tendremos que esperar para que eso pase-dijo Yuno suspirando y mirando como casi todos los bebés duermen plácidamente.

-gracias, Ikaros-le sonrió Kaoru a Ikaros, pero está sigue con la misma expresión y sigue flotando en el aire.

"_Se busca a chica pelirosa de ojos rosas, tez blanca, la sospechosa está siendo buscada internacionalmente, por favor si la ven llamen a la policía de inmediato, repito, esta chica es una bomba de tiempo extrema-_

La tele se apagó ya que Yuno, la apago, con una cara de molestia miro a todos lados y fue al armario y saco un maquillaje y ropa de Burbuja, después abrió un cajón de belleza de Burbuja y saco una peluca, fue al baño y saco lentes de contacto.

-bueno, ya saben…de ahora en adelante ya no seré Gasai Yuno, ahora seré Angela Smith-termino de cambiarse y se ve diferente, ahora es de tez morena, cabellos castaños y ojos verdes oscuros, lleva un pantalón ajustado y una camisa licra negra con una chaqueta negra encima, de manga larga, unas botas negras hasta el tobillo.

-vaya! Las mujeres son increíbles-dijo Kojiro silbando y mirando a Angela.

-el camino que tenemos que pasar apenas comienza-dijo Masaru mirando afuera de la ventana.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En las profundidades de un lugar muy oscuro con muchos pasadizos secretos, detrás de una puerta muy grande oro y madera, yace en una cristal, la mitad del pergamino o mapa de la Profecía, el vidrio empieza a romperse y cuando termina, el pergamino se abre completo y en el inicio poner varios muñecos idénticos a los protagonistas, la pieza de todos se mueven un escalón y Dexter desaparece , poniéndose en un caja que dice "fuera del juego", cuando un muñeco entra allí quiere decir que morirá pronto.

-que el juego empiece! Suerte a Todos-dijo Mizionitun en su kimono, pero esté no está muy ajustado ya que hay un bulto crecido en la parte del estómago.

**Continuará…**

**Que tal me quedo, ya se mi fic, esta estúpido ect ect, lose! Ya mi cerebro se está secando! Espero que este capítulo tenga muchos reviews! Por favor comenten! Bueno, Dexter no es el único enemigo, durante el camino hay muchas dificultades, pero solo es el comienzo…ya vendrá más!**

**Reviews?**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	6. La Guerra de La Victoria

**Hola chicos! Volví y trato de remediar mis errores, bueno la cosa es que ya van a comenzar las peleas, así que espero que les guste.**

**Las PPG no son mías, las uso sin fines de lucro.**

**Perdón por La Cacografía.**

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**La Guerra de La Victoria**_

***Al Día Siguiente***

La gente se cansa y el tiempo también.

Cuando Dexter se fue Bombón volvió a los 20 años y escapó, todo esto de ser bebé no le duraría mucho tiempo, gracias a sus poderes vampíricos logró regresar a ser adulta, escapo y se fue a donde Mizionitun.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Chicos?-dijeron todos al ver como sus padres ya estaban crecidos y de 20 años, pero Rage había desaparecido y las botellas de leche también.

-cuando despertamos ya teníamos esta edad-dijo Brick, miro hacia el bosque, como sí algo lo llamara.

-papá!-dijo Masaru, mirando a su padre.

-¿Qué pasa?-Brick volteo hacia su hijo y este se sentó en la cama.

-sé lo que eres, también se de mamá y mi hermana…-Masaru hizo un silencio incómodo y una distancia larga, por muy cerca que estén.

-…-Brick no dijo nada, solo miro a su hijo y este se paro.

-si le haces algo a mi madre, te mataré, no importa que seas mi padre, mi mamá no merece estas sufriendo-Masaru miro a su padre sobre el hombre con una mirada mortal, igual a la de Bombón.

-como quieras-Brick salto de la ventana y se fue corriendo en su forma vampiro, no faltaba mucho para ser vampiro completamente y no tener que transformarse.

-es totalmente como cuando era un adolescente, mamá tiene razón-Masaru fue a la venta y salto para después empezar a volar dejando una estela roja por todo el cielo.

¿Cómo todo puede cambiar en una sola noche?

-o-o-o-o-o-

-chicos iré a dar un paseo-dijo Momoko y salió de la casa y corrió hacia el bosque.

Puede un simple echo traer tanta desgracia, si, si puede.

¿Cómo es que una simple Profecía, puede generar tanto daño?

Estas y muchas más preguntas rondan en la cabeza de Momoko, mirando a todos lados y sin que nadie la viera, saca su lado lobo y empieza a correr en sus cuatro patas por todo el bosque, buscan comida, ella sabe que se encontrará a su madre, lo siente y lo percibe.

Siente una brisa muy fría haciendo calar sus huesos, una brisa tan fría. _Peligro_

Mira a todos lados y no ve nada, voltea y nota algo que paso muy rápido.

-mamá…-su madre ya sabía que ella está allí, pero no viene por ella, viene por la misma razón que ella, comida.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_No has cazado, ¿qué esperas? A morir!_

_No tengo otra elección, no quiero sangre, no me gusta._

_Si no lo haces te obligaré._

_No puedes._

_¿Me quieres probar? Si no tomas sangre morirás y lo sabes._

_Lo haré! Pero no por ti, solo porque hay un camino largo que recorrer._

Bombón mientras corre por todo el bosque en busca de comida fresca, recuerda su discusión con Mizionitun.

Cuando pasa por un lugar nota un lobo o una loba, sabe que es su hija pero sigue corriendo y para, mira el árbol al lado de ella y lo sube sin esfuerzo alguno, hasta llegar a la copa del pino.

-tengo que encontrar comida rápido, antes de que él llegue a la ciudad-con sus ojos rojos Bombón mira todo el lugar-maldita sea, mis ojos me delatan…porque rayos solo se ponen rojos cuando tengo hambre-miro a unos alpinista y sus colmillos crecieron más y salto de pino en pino hasta saltar de la copa de uno y caer al suelo y correr en busca de su presa.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Richard, está lindo el clima, cuando lleguemos a la punta comeremos-dijo un hombre azabache con ojos castaños a otro igual a él, pero de ojos verdes grisáceos.

-¿Escuchaste eso, padre?-dijo Richard, volteando hacia la derecha.

-hijo, solo alucinas.

Pero se cayó sus palabras al ver enfrente de ellos a una vampira de ojos rojos, con sus colmillos a fuera.

-corre!-dijo Richard, tarde ya Bombón había atrapado a su padre y mordido su cuello, succionando la sangre, mientras el hombre con los ojos abiertos mira el cielo petrificado, lo suelta y agarra a Richard y le hace lo mismo, dejándolos a ambos tirados en el suelo.

-sabe…bien-uno de los ojos de Bombón se puso rosa como antes, pero el otro sigue igual, se escucha un aullido de lobo y corre en dirección a ese lugar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-_vamos venadito, no te muevas_-pensó Momoko y rápidamente empezó a correr hacia el venado, que comía tranquilamente pasto, pero ahora corre por su vida, Momoko lo atrapa y empieza a devorarlo.

-en que me eh convertido-Momoko ya humana y saciada de hambre, escucha un aullido y se vuelve lobo y corre en dirección del aullido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿para qué me llamaste?-dijo Bombón enfrente de un gran lobo de color pelirrojo.

-_espera_-dijo en sus pensamientos Rage, mirando atrás de él, entonces llego Momoko y se volvió humana otra vez.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Momoko mirando a su mamá y sus ojos, Rage volvió a ser humano.

-llegó y Brick aún no se ah alimentado-dijo Rage mirando el horizonte, perdiéndose en su color.

-tienes razón-Bombón miro el horizonte y frunció el ceño-ya viene, lo detendré…ustedes protejan a los demás y que mis hermanas no se enteren, Momoko si no regresó…-Bombón salió disparada dejando una estela rosa en el cielo, no termino su oración.

-¡ella volverá!-dijo Rage mirando a Momoko y saliendo de allí, pero Momoko lo alcanzó y lo detuvo.

-¿Por qué has cambiado conmigo?-Momoko lo miro a los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Masaru se hizo el desentendido.

-lo sabes, cambiaste ya no me abrazas ni nada-Momoko miro el suelo triste.

-no puedo-inventando una excusa no muy convincente Masaru, no trata de zafarse pero…

-no te vayas!-Momoko lo jala y lo besa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-veamos, donde esta ese pedazo de metal…-dijo Bombón flotando en el aire buscando algo o alguien.

-¿me buscabas Utonio?-dijo Alex en un gran robot blanco con mucho armamento y de hierro.

-pero si solo eres tú, mi ex profesor de química-dijo Bombón formando una bola de energía en su mano derecha.

-y tu mi excelente alumna, ah pero es cierto quedaste embarazada y tuviste engendros-sonrió malvadamente Alex.

-no los llames así!-Bombón hizo crecer la esfera de poder y la lanzó causando que el robot diera unos pasos hacia atrás-no dejare que vayas a mi cuidad-Bombón forma otra esfera pero está más grande, la esfera no deja de crecer hasta ser enorme, Bombón cierra los ojos-Explosion!-la lanza destrozándole un brazo al robot.

-maldita perra!-con el otro brazo, Alex lanza varios misiles y Bombón sale huyendo.

-mierda! Necesito un plan…y rápido-Bombón sabe que si sigue así los misiles la alcanzaran, se voltea y lanza dos esferas grandes de poder.

-aún hay más-Alex lanzó muchos más.

-me estas cabreando-dijo Bombón y formo en sus manos un fuego azul y el fuego fue creciendo, ella estiro sus manos y espero-Fire Diamant-el fuego azul empezó a hacer cenizas los misiles y Bombón lanzo varias esferas de fuego azul hacia el robot derritiéndole varias partes.

-eso no será suficiente-el robot voló en dirección a Bombón y le estampo un puñetazo, Bombón cayó en el agua y rápidamente salió, estampando una patada en el pecho del robot, haciéndole un hoyo.

-Fire Explosion-dijo Bombón y alrededor de ella aparecieron esferas enormes de fuego azul y rosas, todas salieron en dirección de robot y empezaron a explotar.

-…-Bombón se dio la vuelta sin pensar lo que venía, el robot salió del humo muy dañado, pero con su único agarro a Bombón y la empezó a estrangular-jajaja! Ustedes las mujeres siempre son el sexo débil, esto te pasa por no quedarte en casa y llorar con helado, viendo películas dramáticas, mujeres! Siempre tan estúpidas-dijo Alex burlándose de Bombón.

-¿sexo débil?-alrededor de Bombón se empezó a hacer un aura de fuego azul y empezó a derretir la mano del brazo del robot-a quien llamas sexo débil!-Bombón con furia ciega, agarro el brazo del robot y empezó a darle vuelta, el ojo rojo de Bombón empezó a brillar y ambos ojos lanzaron rayos láser mientras ella le sigue dando vueltas y lanza esferas de energía.

-mierda! Esto se puso peor, coff-tosió Alex, dentro de la cabeza del robot empezó a llenarse de humo, pero Bombón le destrozó la cabeza y mando a volar el robot, no sin antes sacar a Alex.

-quieres ver que tan débil soy-Bombón sin pudor alguno empezó a resquebrajarle el cuello a Alex, dejándolo sin cabeza y muerto, lo tiro al mar, pero antes lanzo una esfera de fuego azul y lo hizo cenizas.

-sexo débil, pff!-Bombón voló rápido de allí con la manos sucias, pero en el camisa bajo la velocidad y disfruto de esa tranquilidad y se metió al mar y salió toda mojada, se soltó el cabello y voló hacia las nubes y bajo, voló por encima del mar, empezó a hacer volteretas en el aire.

-que bueno es volver a hacer esto, hacía muchos años que no lo hacía-siguió volando pero chocó con alguien-disculpa-miro quien era y sonrió-hola, hijo-pero Masaru no la saludo.

-mamá si, papá te vuelve a hacer algo, dímelo!-Masaru miro seriamente a su mamá.

-no lo haré, porque no matarás a tu padre-Bombón lo regaño y Masaru se sonrojo.

-mamá no me regañes, ya estoy grandecito-miro el mar.

-si claro, dime eso cuando tengas un trabajo, una casa, una familia y un carro-Bombón sonrió y con sus poderes de hielo, atrajo a ella un poco de agua y se la tiro a su hijo-vamos, juega con tu oka-san(mamá)-Bombón voló de allí siendo perseguida por Masaru.

-no escaparás!-río y le lanzo agua a Bombón.

-no me atraparas!-Bombón sonrió ampliamente, no recordaba la última vez que jugó con su hijo y eso le gusta, le gusta estar así.

El resto del día hijo y madre se la pasaron jugando sin importar la hora.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-ese maldito!-dijo Brick, mirando como su hija y Rage se besan, frunció el ceño y en segundos estuvo con ellos-aléjate de mi hija-con una voz muy de ultratumba y miedo, Momoko se separó bruscamente de Rage y miro a su padre muy sorprendida.

-papá…-Momoko se imagino lo peor y se puso enfrente de Rage y estiro sus brazos hacia cada lado-no le hagas nada-grito, pero un grito la hizo temblar.

-te callas!-grito Brick-cuanto llevan comiéndose-Brick miro mal a Rage y este afiló su mirada.

-¿comiéndonos?...ah! pues…hace unos minutos-Momoko miro hacia el horizonte y vio dos estelas que parecían jugar y sonrió, agarro a Rage de la mano y voló en dirección de las estelas, perseguida por su padre.

-ah?-dijo Bombón y vio a Momoko con Rage y después a Brick enojado.

-mamá! Ayuda!-Bombón frunció el ceño, su paz y su libertad fue arrebatada, voló en dirección contraria llevándose a Brick hacia una isla desierta y estampándolo contra la arena.

-No puedes dejar ser feliz a tu hija!-Bombón le grito a Brick y este se paro y la encaró.

-él es mayor, ella aún tiene 16 años! No puedes estar juntos!-Brick le grito a Bombón, pero está no se puso a llorar, hay que ser valiente en momento decisivos.

-si ella lo ama y él la ama, no veo por qué no deban estar juntos!-Bombón bajo la voz, pero no porque se rinda, si no porque le hará mal estar gritando.

-¿Por qué carajo te metes en todo lo que hago?-Brick desafió a Bombón con la mirada, esta pelea de mal a peor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-esto va para mal-dijo Momoko escondida en unos de los arboles.

-no me gusta como le habla papá a mamá-dijo Masaru creando una esfera de poder.

-tranquilos-dijo Rage mirando la "discusión".

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Porque busco lo mejor para todos!-Bombón no dejo de mirar a Brick.

-para todos o para ti!-Brick solo desvió la mirada y de nuevo miro a Bombón-sabes que, esto no va a bien-Brick movió varios de sus mechones de su flequillo.

-¿Qué propones?-Bombón esperanzada a que Brick le pida que se reconcilien.

-hay que divorciarnos-Brick miro a Bombón y vio su reacción.

-d…divor.…divorciarn-Bombón no podía pronunciar la palabra, sentía como todo su mundo se venía abajo, sus ojos se apagaron y su voz también…pero no quiere que Brick la vea llorar-si eso quieres…está bien-Bombón no lo dijo con su voz normal, esta voz está quebrada y aguda, un nudo se formo en la garganta y también un dolor, salió volando al otro extremo de la isla y a mitad de camino empezó a llorar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-NO!-dijeron ambos pelirrojos al ver lo que dijo su padre.

-…-Rage salió volando de allí, él también tiene súper poderes, pero no los usa mucho, fue en busca de ayuda.

-papá…no-dijo Momoko y se echó a llorar, se sintió debilitada, no sentía las fuerzas.

-…-Masaru no dijo nada, él ya estaba llorando, le duele el pecho, un dolor tan grande, él jamás, jamás! Había visto que sus padres tomarán una decisión así, siempre se les ve felices y amándose, como es que de un día para otro las cosas cambien.

-Momoko!-grito Masaru al ver como su hermana rueda colina abajo inconsciente.

-Momo-chan…-dijo Brick y mira como su hija se pone a sus pies, inconsciente y toda sucia, rasgada, la alza en brazos y poco después llega Masaru.

-papá…-Masaru no tiene cara para encarar a su padre.

-no les gusto la decisión que tome, ¿verdad?-Brick miro a su hijo, pero este no lo mira sigue con la cabeza baja.

-tienes otra mujer, ¿verdad?-de la nada Bombón apareció llorando y con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-¡No!-grito Brick, a él también le duele, pero eso es lo mejor para todos.

-¿Acaso ya no me amas?-Bombón pone sus manos en el pecho.

-¡No!-volvió a gritar Brick.

-entonces dime porque ya no quieres estar conmigo!-Bombón se cayó en la arena de rodillas, sollozando.

-mamá, papá!-grito Barricade que apenas llegaba al lugar.

-no peleen…-dijo Momoko y se desmayo.

-miren nada más, miren nada más! Si es la familia Him reunida-todos miraron arriba y allí está Princesa con su sonrisa burlona, saca un arma y dispara varios rayos láser, pero ninguno llega tocar a la familia Him, una barrera los detiene.

-Berserk!-grito Masaru.

-corran-grito Berserk deteniendo los rayo láser.

-tú estás muerta!-Princesa aumento la potencia.

-sí lo estoy, pero recuerda que soy fantasma-sonrió Berserk y calló en la arena y desapareció, Bombón no logro escapar y un rayo le dio.

-Bingo!-sonrió Princesa y bajo donde está Bombón "inconsciente" le toca el cuello y ríe-la titán rosa o como le digo yo, la perra rosa…ha caído!-rió más y salió de allí con sus botas cohetes.

-Bombón-Berserk apareció al lado de Bombón-vamos no te mueras, tu familia no debe saberlo-Berserk se llevo a Bombón a la antigua cueva de los Rude's y la deposito en el suave pasto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Dónde está mamá?-dijo Barricade que se volteo y no vio a su madre.

-¿Bombón?-dijo Brick cargando a Momoko.

-no está!-grito Masaru y empezaron a buscarla pero no la encontraron.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Qué!-dijo Burbuja abriendo los ojos.

-¿enserio? Pero si siempre eh visto a Brick feliz con Bombón, esto esta raro-dijo Boomer, pero todos miraron a Burbuja.

-ah!-Burbuja se cayó al suelo y empezó a retorcerse de dolor y se puso ambas manos en el pecho, el dolor paso.

-¿Qué paso?-Boomer miro a su esposa y está se paro.

-no lose-dijo está parándose con ayuda de él.

-¿Y los azabache? ¿Y mis hermanos?-dijo Rage mirando a todos lados y solo viendo a los hijos de Burbuja y Bellota.

-con Mizionitun…-dijo Boomer tomado de la mano con Burbuja y examinándola.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Vengan!-todos miraron el mapa y el juguete de Bombón desapareció y apareció en la cajita y todo empezó a temblar.

-No!-dijo Mizionitun, miran el mapa-Bombón ah muerto-miro a los demás y todos se asustaron.

-¿Qué!-dijo Bellota y agarro del kimono a Mizionitun y la zarandeo-ella no ah muerto! Tu juguete de monopolio está mal!-pero se cayó al sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

-eso quiere decir que si ah muerto-dijo Mizionitun y viendo como una de las paredes empieza a rasgarse dejando entrar a muchos monstruos.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Rave mirando a todos lados.

-Como Bombón ah muerto, eso debilita la barrera que protege el mapa, tomen-Mizionitun les dio el mapa completo a Raze y hizo un campo de fuerza, pero los monstruos son más fuertes-váyanse!-Mizionitun los envió a donde estaban y el campo de rompió.

-ah!-Mizionitun ahogo un grito de dolor al sentir como un monstruo le atravesó su mano por el estómago abultado de ella-mi bebé…-se cayó y cerró los ojos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Chicos han visto a Bombón!-los cuatro pelirrojos entraron de golpe y vieron a las hermanas de Bombón llorando.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Masaru desesperado.

-ah?-Momoko se despierta.

-Bombón…ah muerto! Bellota y yo lo sentimos en nuestro corazón!-dijo Burbuja abrazada a Boomer llorando.

-¿Qué?-dijo Barricade y sus ojos se pusieron oscuros y empezó a llorar.

-¿Dónde está mi gorra y mi anillo?-pregunto Brick, antes de llegar el lo tenía, pero ahora ya no está.

-¿Eso es lo que te importa ahora?-le grito Bellota a Brick y este, depositó a Momoko en el sillón y se fue, algo le decía a donde ir, hasta que llego a un cueva.

-¿Bombón?-Brick llegó rápido donde Bombón y le acaricio la mejilla-¿Qué eh echo?-se acostó al lado de Bombón y la abrazo por la cintura pegándola a él.

-coff, coff..-tosió Bombón y entrecerró los ojos-Brick…?-abrió los ojos y miro a Brick.

-Bombón, pero tú…-miro a donde disparo el rayo y ve un dije en forma de corazón, lo abre y de un lado está él y ella besándose y del otro él y ella en su boda, atrás dice: _Bombón y Brick __**Juntos Por Siempre**__"_.

-no estoy muerta-adolorida, Bombón se acurruca en el pecho de Brick-me gusta que me abraces-Brick la beso y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

El dije empezó a brillar y un papel de un mapa apareció al lado de ellos, por el otro lado, el mapa se abrió y el muñequito de Bombón volvió a sus posición, excepto que los muñecos de ella y Brick avanzaron un paso y se ve una isla.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Por fin logré mi cometido-dijo Princesa limpiando su arma, sin saber que Berserk apareció atrás de ella con un cuchillo.

-muere perra!-dijo Brat y le enterró el cuchillo en la cabeza a Princesa.

-bien echo hermanas-dijo Brute sonriendo.

-vámonos-dijo Berserk y se fueron de allí.

-¿hija?-dijo un hombre muy gordo con bigote y vestido muy refinadamente, cuando entro y vio a su hija en el suelo con un charco de sangre salió corriendo y llamaron a la policía y una ambulancia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

***Brasil/ Río de Janeiro***

**-sí, ya me llego el cargamento, no, posiblemente, chao-**en un perfecto acento brasileño o portugués, dice una mujer de largos cabellos castaños, tez blanca, ojos marrones, lleva un vestido negro ajustado de manga larga con escote en forma de V, dejando ver sus enorme pechos, tiene un cuerpo hermoso pero operado y trabaja con el tráfico de droga.

-**Jefa-**dijo un lacayo cargando unas cajas.

**-déjalas por allí-**la mujer siguió marcando números y hablando por teléfono.

**-**_**tengo un perfecto trabajo para ti, no es droga es algo mejor…este trabajo te traerá riqueza extrema y todo lo que quieras, solo si lo aceptas…-**_de la nada una voz misteriosa y de miedo empezó a hablarle a Mariana, cerro el celular y miro atrás de ella, pero no había nadie.

**-¿Quién eres?-**miro a todos lados, pero no había nadie.

**-**_**soy una persona que no puedes ver, ni sentir, ni oler, ni saborear, solo escuchar…este trabajo implica que vayas a la isla del oro, que solo se ve en la mañana de crepúsculo y se esconde en el atardecer crepúsculo, en ella hay un infinito oro, que podría hacerte más billonaria de lo crees, solo si aceptas…**_-la voz cada vez engañaba más y más a Mariana metiéndola en su juego macabro.

_**-bien pero que quieres a cambio-**_como buena negociante, ella conoce que si dan algo, es porque quieren algo a cambio.

_**-o solo un trozo de las ropas del emperador de oro, es todo, el hombre es de oro asique es fácil quitarle las ropas-**_Mariana sabe que eso está muy raro, tanto poder y dinero por solo unas ropas.

-_**acepto-**_Mariana no sabía en lo que se metía, ni con quien se metía.

_**-partes mañana en la mañana, esta al norte de Brasil, pasando por las rocas del averno y el triángulo de las Bermudas-**_un viaje peligroso, aún así Mariana no cambio de opinión.

_**-está bien-**_Mariana se iba a ir, pero.

_**-pero solo tienes 3 días, si no morirás torturada y el diablo se llevará tu alma de la manera mas dolorosa posible-**_Mariana miro de donde provenía la voz, pero no hay nadie, asustada salió de allí pensando en el gran lío en el que se metió y todo gracias a la avaricia del dinero.

_**-Jefa, usted se ah metido con el demonio!-**_dijo el lacayo que antes llevaba las cajas.

**Continuará…**

**Bien ahora que me pongo a ver, si tienen razón voy muy rápido y en este capítulo no fue la excepción pero lo lamento, trataré de no ser tan rápida, pero díganme les gusto este capítulo, no tenía muchas ideas pero traté de hacer los mejor que pude! **

**Reviews**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	7. La Isla de Oro

**¡Hola! ¡Yo! ¿Cómo Están? Bueno bueno, a lo que venía…a traerles otro capítulo de La Profecía y gracias a una amiga, trataré de no enredarlos e iré con calma.**

**Los personajes de las PPG que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, lo uso sin fines de lucro.**

**Perdón por La Cacografía.**

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**La Isla Escondida (Sueños Extraños)**_

***Cueva de Los Misterios-Hora: 1:00am***

**Bombón .**

Se siente extraño como todo lo que está a mi alrededor es obscuro, se siente tan frío, un frío…raro…no sabría explicarlo.

Se escucha un ruido como de agua, ¿Agua? ¿Por qué habría agua en un lugar como este?

Volteo y veo como una gran inundación se mueve hacia mí y yo trato de moverme, pero no puedo…espero que llegue el agua y así fue, llego y me mojo toda, hay vi mi fin en cambio sentía que podía respirar y no me ahogaba, hable, pude hablar y respirar en el agua.

-Tranquila ya puede moverte.-me dijo un voz, voltee y mire una luz destellante que se convirtió solo en la forma de una mujer **(N/A: por ejemplo, la película Narnia, la muchacha de flores ¿Sakura? O de color rosa, que saludo a Luci o Lucy y que llevo el Mensaje que Aslan había muerto a los hermanos de Susan y Lucy, así es esta, lo único que ella es de agua.)**

-¿Quién eres?-la mire y solo vi que ella movió la mano en gesto de saludo.

-Yo soy la persona que está escondida en tu ser, ahora vamos…quiero que veas la verdad…sobre.-se quedo callada y siguió hacia adelante y me miro por sobre el hombro, no vi sus ojos…solo su cara-Tus padres…-mis…padres, pero se supone que mi padre es el profesor Utonio ¿O no?

-¿Mis padres? Pero-me calle al ver como aparecía en una sala de parto, se ve a una joven de cabellos rojizos, está sudada y su cara denota cansancio, un joven…de cabellos rojizos claros y ojos chocolates muy claros, la chica esta pujando hasta que sale la cabeza del bebé y hay lo sacan y ella respira tranquila, el llanto del bebé se escucha por toda la sala.

-**Esa eres tú y ellos son tus padre.s-**la chica señalo a la bebé y después a la joven pareja-**Ahora sabrás porque no conociste a tus padres.-**fije mi vista de nuevo en la joven pareja y poco después me trajeron.

-¡Felicidades! Es una bella niña-una de las enfermeras me entrego en una toalla rosa toda limpia y aún llorando, mi padre me tomo en sus brazos y sonrió.

-Mira, Alice es nuestra pequeña.-mi Padre empezó a llorar y me puso al lado de mi madre.

-Es nuestra…Bombón, es hermosa…Brooke.-A mi madre se le empezaba a dificultar la respiración y me asuste.

-**Tu Madre te tuvo a los 15 años, una edad muy joven para tener un bebé, su embarazo fue clasificado de alto riesgo, pero aún así naciste.-**ella señalo a un doctor que salía de la sala todo apurado-**Él es el Doctor Utonio, conocido en ese entonces como científico y doctor…pero poco después adquirió la responsabilidad de Padre, por lo tanto tuvo que dejar su trabajo de Doctor, se fue porque tiene que atender dos partos más…el de Bellota y el de Burbuja, una después de la otra…y los demás Doctores están ocupados…-**ella no volteaba solo miraba la habitación y yo no decía ni una palabra, me imagino que ella me explicará porque tenemos súper poderes.

-B…Brooke…-Mi mamá no vio que Papá cayó al suelo y una de las tijeras le perforo el cerebro, matándolo, lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos, fue tanta la emoción que Papá se desmayo-mi linda…Bombón…lo siento…no te veré crecer…es un pecado muy grande…-Mi mamá poco a poco dejo de respirar y cerró sus ojos rojizos, yo empecé a llorar al no sentir el sonido del corazón de mi madre.

-**Mamá…Papá…-**Por varios minutos no pronuncie nada…es lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

**-La enfermeras al ver que tus padres murieron decidieron ponerte en adopción, es obvio que aquí hubo un plan…el enemigo del Profesor Utonio, Alex, enveneno a los padres de Bellota y Burbuja y al tuyo, sus madres murieron por tener solo 15 años, debo decir que la madre de Bellota era la más débil de las tres, Bellota es fuerte por su padre, el Profesor las adopto como sus hijas y decidió que no les diría nada…por el bien de ustedes.-**Cada palabra que decía hacia que mi pecho doliera más y más, de haber sabido que ese hombre mato a mis padres le hubiera dado una muerte más dolorosa, ahora cambiamos a otra escena, en esta escena se ve el laboratorio del Profesor y a él haciendo como un ¿Experimento?

**-¿Qué hace?-**la mire y ella solo estiro su brazo indicándome que mirara.

-**Ustedes apenas tenían 2 meses de nacidas cuando el Profesor intento crear una niña, pero nadie puede hacer de Dios, él da y quita la vida, entonces su invento fallo-**se escucho una fuerte explosión-**pero no derrumbo la casa, solo que algunas micro partículas se esparcieron por el aire y llegaron a ustedes que dormían tranquilas, cuando las micro partículas pasaron su sistema inmunológico, fueron directo al cerebro y entonces empezó a recorrerles todo el cuerpo y así obtuvieron sus poderes-**las imágenes pasaban enfrente de mis ojos y yo no podía creerlo…tanto tiempo, pensando, creyendo en toda una mentira.

-**Viví una mentira.-**mire mis manos y después cuando levante mi cara ya nada estaba y de nuevo esa inundación, pero esta vez no podía respirar en el agua y sentía como el aire se iba, dentro de poco mis pulmones me pedirían oxígeno.

**-Usa el mapa a tu lado y sigue las instrucciones…te llevará al lugar de donde nació tu madre.-**de nuevo esa voz, pero esta vez desapareció poco a poco, solo que, me pregunto porque una inundación, que tiene que ver la inundación conmigo o con mis padres…

Desperté toda asustada y empecé a toser, botando agua de mi boca y empecé a respirar normal y aún era de madrugada, mire a mi lado a Brick y me solté de su agarre, vi algo que destellaba y hay vi un mapa, ¡Un Mapa! Cómo el que dijo la chica, tengo que ir a este lugar, de alguna forma.

-Ve al muelle de Ayachimiko y busca al Sr. Barbacus, dile que te lleve a la Isla de Oro y él lo sabrá…¿El Señor Barbacus?-mire atrás del mapa y no había nada, el mapa empezó a brillar más y entendí que tenía que irme, me pare como pude y todo me dolía-Auch.-dije bajo y mire si Brick despertaba pero nada, suspire y el mapa brillo tanto que de él salió una luz en dirección al muelle-Así que ese es el camino…-emprendí el vuelo aún y cuando me sentía mareada y perdía estabilidad.

***Haití-hora: 1:26pm/hora: 13:26pm***

-**¿Qué es esto?**-dijo un niño mirando como la tierra empezaba a moverse bruscamente y con más fuerza.

-¡**Terremoto!-**grito un hombre y todo el mundo se tiro al suelo, algunos corrieron y gritaron.-**Vamos al suelo, **busquen** lugar seguro, ¡Ahora!-**Todos trataron de buscar un lugar seguro, pero los edificios poco a poco empezaban a derrumbarse.

-¡**Mamá!-**chillo una niña que tenía en sus manos una muñeca y un escombro le cayó en su pie derecho y no podía levantarse-**Ayúdame.-**la niña ya había empezado a llorar, pues estaba sangrando y le dolía todo.

-**Hija.-**La señora intento llegar a su hija, pero un gran escombro le cayó encima, haciendo que salpicara a la niña de sangre mientras un ojo salía rodando entre el gran escombro.

-**¡MAMI!-**la niña grito con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que le dolieran las cuerdas vocales.

-**¡Hijo!-**grito un hombre que intento alcanzar a su hijo pero no pudo y su hijo se quedo entre los escombros.

***Ayachimiko/Muelle-hora: 2:30am***

-Barbacus…Barbacus.-Bombón paseaba por el muelle en busca del extraño hombre mencionado en el mapa, él cual había desaparecido.

-Disculpa, acabo de oír que dijiste…mi nombre-dijo un hombre de alta edad, como los 80 por allí, un ojo con parche, sombrero negro con una calavera en el centro, una chaqueta muy desgastada rojo vino, pantalón marrón desgastado y unas botas negras.

-¿Sr. Barbacus?-pronunció Bombón con un toque de nervio.

-Si ¿Qué quieres chiquilla?-el hombre andaba apresurado, pero con su vil y sano ojo marrón miro a Bombón.

-Necesito y le pido que me lleva a la Isla de Oro.-el hombre dio un pequeño salto de su lugar.

-Suena interesante, sígueme, hablar de eso no es muy bueno por aquí, esa isla ha sido buscada por 100 años…yo jamás intenté buscarla no me parecía interesante hasta ahora.-el viejo hombre sonrió y miro a Bombón-ese de allá es mi barco-Bombón abrió sus ojos al ver frente a ella el único y primer barco pirata que había visto, hasta ahora.

-¿Es un barco pirata? Pero ya no existen de esos.-Bombón miro al hombre, se veía emocionante, ella jamás se había montado en uno de esos y era su primera vez.

-Losé, él mío es el único y estoy orgulloso de eso, no como esos nuevos con aparatos electrónicos y todos esos chécheres de ahora que no sirven para ni una mier-iba a seguir protestando pero Bombón le tapo la boca y le indico que si podían subir.

-Suerte no traje mi celular.-Bombón suspiro y entro y todo le pareció fascinante, hasta que vio a la tripulación, hombres que eran desde 29 a 35 años.

-Ellos son mi tripulación y este es el segundo en jefe-el viejo trajo a un chico muy apuesto de 23 años, cabellos marrones, tez un poco morena y ojos ámbar.

-Hola mi nombre es Shaoran ¿Y el tuyo?-sonrió el chico a Bombón de manera coqueta.

-Bombón, es un placer conocerte.-Bombón sonrió sinceramente y el chico tuvo un pequeño sonrojo.

-Bien alcen la velas, iremos a la Isla del Oro-el viejo se metió en su cuarto y se encerró allí.

-¡Wao! Creo haber escuchado de ella, ¿No es la que aparece solo en las mañanas con crepúsculos y se esconde en la noche del mismo día pero con crespúsculo igual? Debieron ponerle la Isla de Los Crepúsculos-Shaoran rió un poco y miro el cielo estrellado-Hacia rato que no veía uno igual…eso quiere decir, que la nueva y bella dama nos iluminó la noche.-miro a Bombón y esta estaba toda sonrojada.

-Tienes razón-Bombón miro el cielo y después a Shaoran-¿Iluminar…?-se quedo pensando y pensando.

-Sabes…me recuerdas a alguien muy especial-Shaoran miro a Bombón y sus ojos se le aguaron un poco.

-¿Si, A quién?-intrigada y llena de curiosidad se le acerca más a Shaoran-¿Estás bien?-le toco la mejilla y una gota llego hasta sus dedos.

-Es que ella era especial…pero un día llegaron y la violaron, después de eso la mataron-Shaoran no solía demostrar sus sentimientos, lágrimas caían de sus ojos y trato de limpiarlas.

-No llores, apuesto que ella te amo mucho-Bombón miraba a Shaoran con tristeza, ella jamás había perdido a alguien importante, bueno que lo hayan matado, porque si no mal recuerda cuando se llevaron a Barricade ella sufrió mucho.

_*flashback*_

_-Barricade…-Bombón estaba jugando con su hijo en el parque, a las escondidas, pero hacía rato que no lo encontraba._

_-¿Barricade? ¿Dónde estás?-Bombón se empezó a asustar-¡Barricade!-miro a todos lados pero nada, emprendió vuelo y en el aire trato de encontrarlo, unas cuantas traicioneras lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos._

_-Ya nunca lo volverás a ver-dijo una voz rara, ella volteo y un encapuchado en sus brazos tenía a su hijo durmiendo._

_-¿Mami?-pero cuando Bombón lo fue a agarrar, desapareció._

_-¡BARRICADE!-grito con todas sus fuerzas y apretó sus manos volviéndolas puños, sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y la sangre empezó a correr por la mano de Bombón._

_*fin del flashback*_

-Sakura…-Shaoran volvió a mirar al cielo y una estrella destelló, abrazó a Bombón y esta le correspondió el abrazo.

-No acostumbro a meter bichos raros en mi barco, pero algo…me dice que puedo confiar en ti.-no había salido en rato y sale ahora.

-¿A qué se refiere?-Bombón lo miro un tanto extrañada.

-Sé lo que eres.-el viejo miro de arriba abajo y fijo su vista en los ojos de Bombón.

-¿Cómo sabe que-Bombón cerro la boca.

-Tal vez sea viejo, pero no pendejo.-señalo su parche y se volvió a meter a su cuarto.

-No le hagas caso está loco.-Shaoran jugando abrazó y empezó a mover los mechones de Bombón, despeinándola.

-jaajaja, no.-rió pero de pronto sintió algo raro, como si una pulsada le dijera algo se quedo quieta y de nuevo, olió el aroma de Shaoran y sus colmillos salieron, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y de nuevo las pulsadas, pero volvió a la normalidad.

-Ok, ¿Vamos adentro? Quiero mostrarte tu cuarto-Shaoran guio a Bombón a su nuevo camarote y ella gustosa le siguió.

***Brasil/ Río de Janeiro-Hora: 5: 49am***

-**Bien desde hoy comienzan los tres días-**Mariana miro como todos sus lacayos metían todo en su yate de lujos.

-**Jefa, me informaron que no agarre por Salvador que agarre por Sao Paule que allá la seguridad no está tan fuerte.-**el lacayo se fue y siguió con lo que hacía, ya después que todo estaba listo, Mariana apenas dio su primer paso en el yate un collar morado se implanto en su cuello.

-**¿Y esto?**-se lo toco y de inmediato la voz que escuchó ayer la volvió a escuchar.

-_**Querida, esto sirve que para cuando pienses traicionarme te electrocute para que recuerdes con quien hiciste tu pacto.-**_la voz asusto a todos los hombres trabajadores y miraron con pena a su jefa.

**-Losé no tienes que recordármelo.-**la verdad es que Mariana se asustó al oír eso, era cierto, se metió con el demonio.

**-No pienses traicionarme…o te mato.-**la voz rió y desapareció.

-**Bien que esperan a moverse, no llegaremos a esa isla así nomás.-**se puso al lado del capitán y este le miro su vestido azul veraniego de escote en forma "V" pero dejo su vista en el busto-**No sea lujurioso y fije su vista en el mar.-**ella podría ser una traficante de Droga y Lavadora de dinero, pero ella no es una zorra, se movió de allí con el ceño fruncido y empezó a mirar el mar-**será un viaje largo…**Dios en ti confío-poniendo su vida en Dios, aunque era muy tarde de todas formas, la avaricia y la codicia pueden llevarnos a hacer cosas inimaginables.

-Jefa el chef dice que ya tiene el desayuno listo.-el hombre miro a su jefa y esta lo miro con una mirada asesina.

-¿No les eh dicho que no me hablen en Español? ¡Háblame en Brasileño!-la mujer se fue de allí y bajo las escaleras, fue a su cuarto y allí ya estaba su desayuno, se encerró y no salió.

**-La jefa no sabe en lo que se metió.-**varios hombres empezaron a bochinchear y después se fueron a limpiar y hacer otras cosas.

**-Este es el viaje de mi fin.-**Mariana miro por sobre una de las ventanas de su habitación y tomo un poco de su vino, miro su anillo de compromiso y soltó una lágrima-**Lo siento.-**se acostó en su cama y se durmió.

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué tal les pareció? Por favor no me digan que les confundió porque trate de ir lento y explicarlo todo, espero que no se hayan enredado, aunque creo que lo hicieron, ¿dudas? (muchas) háganmelas saber en sus reviews.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Sayonara**

**¿Reviews?**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	8. Sin Ti

**¡Regresé! Como siempre tarde, ¿verdad? Bueno vengo con el capítulo 8, espero que les guste aunque créanme que no sabía que poner.**

**Perdón por La Cacografía.**

**Los personajes de Las PPG que aparecen aquí, no me pertenecen, los uso sin fines de lucro.**

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**Sin ti**_

***Cueva de los Misterios-hora: 1:31am***

Brick no podía dormir bien, primero porque no sentía un peso al lado de él y porque sentía un frío muy raro.

_Sueños…_

**-Hola-**_Dijo una chica __**(N/A: la misma chica que le hablo a Bombón)**__ la chica solo miro y él subió la mirada._

**-Hola-**_Dijo él, pero de pronto una fuerte ventisca empezó a moverlo y a lo lejos venían dos huracanes muy grandes en dirección de él-_**oh mierda, necesito salir de aquí-**_pero intento tratar de volar o correr, saltar y caminar…pero nada, sus pies no se movían los huracanes llegaron y lo llevaron al centro del más grande._

**-Tranquilízate, no te preocupes, a puesto a que quieres saber porque este sueño tan raro, si quieres saber…tócame y lo sabrás.-**_La chica estiro su mano y Brick intento tocarla, pero cuando casi tocaba su mano…_

-¡Ah!-Brick despertó asustado y gritando, se toco el pecho y estaba latiendo muy rápido debido al susto, miro a su lado y no vio nada, hay casi le da un infarto, tuvo un tic en el ojo y miro el cielo, el sol apenabas comenzaba a salir.

-¿Bombón donde te encuentras?-Brick se paro y salió volando, buscando por todas partes sin encontrar rastro de ella.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Más allá de todo lo conocido por el hombre, se encuentran tierras lejanas, muy lejanas, después de haber navegado varios días en alta mar, bueno días no, horas…al parecer hubo un accidente y ellos se adelantaron bastante…el sol comenzaba a salir y con él, el crepúsculo.

-Todo es tan maravilloso.-Bombón que estaba en la proa del barco, divisaba todo, cada parte, nada se le escapaba, veía los delfines saltar y ella sonreía, el aire fresco de la mañana acariciaba su rostro y movía sus cabellos hermosamente, una imagen perfecta que cierto capitán no dudo en tomar.

-Claro que lo es, por tu cara deduzco que estas un poco asustada y ansiosa por encontrar esa isla, ¿O me equivoco?-El capitán podía ser viejo, pero tenía una sabiduría increíble.

-Es que tengo miedo…de no sé, tal vez sea no regresar a casa…-Bombón tranquilamente miraba el bello horizonte sin percatarse que una luz muy destellante salía del mar.

-En tus ojos veo la palabra familia, hay familia esperándote…lo comprendo-Barbacus recordó algo y toco suavemente el hombro de la pelirroja y ella volteo.-Toma, debes alimentarte.-en su mano derecha había un vaso con un líquido rojo obscuro y espeso, el vaso se sentía caliente, como recién cosechado.

Bombón abrió sus ojos y miro nuevamente al viejo y él asintió.

-¿Tan obvia soy?-Tomo el vaso y trago el líquido.

-Tus ojos estaban rojos, eso implica signo de hambre, llevo muchos años viendo criaturas malvadas, pero es la primera vez que veo a una chica vampiro siendo buena.-El viejo no dejaba de mirar la isla que poco a poco sobresalía entre las olas.

-La isla de oro.-Tarde se dio cuenta, pero ya habían llegado, la tan esperada isla, por fin salía.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-**Jefa la isla.-**Un hombre que cargaba unas cajas se dio cuenta, Mirando salió a ver y efectivamente era la isla.

-**Por fin.-**Alegre de su descubrimiento rápido todos se pusieron a empacar cosas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Hoy es el día.-Kaoru se acomodo su ropa desportiva y el cabello.

-¡Si!-Dijo Kojiro, se amarro bien sus cordones de las zapatillas.

-Iré a levantar a su padre.-Bellota se fue dejando solos a los chicos.

-Butch, hora de levantarse…lo prometiste.-Bellota vio como su esposo estaba con una pierna afuera de la cama, la otra abierta, un brazo por encima de las almohadas y el otro metido en quien sabe donde y con la boca abierta llena de baba.

-asdfassdafa.-Bellota lo miro como empezó a roncar y aún seguía viéndolo con cara de confusión.

-¡Vamos holgazan! ¡Arriba!-Bellota tomo a Butch del cabello y lo jalo hasta el baño, lo metió en la tina y abrió la regadera, puso el agua bien fría.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Bellota prepara tu funeral!-Butch salió endemoniado del baño buscando a su mujer, pero solo encontró a sus hijos con caras tristes y los ojos aguados.

-Papá…lo prometiste…-Kaoru hacía su cara más triste.

-Prometiste que irías a correr con nosotros…-Ambos bajaron la cabeza y sollozaron.

-No me vengan con eso, que no funciona conmigo.-Butch aún seguía molesto y sus hijos alzaron la cara con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Papá por favor.-Kaoru se acerco a su padre y empezó a chillar como perro abandonado.

-Por favor.-Kojiro igualo el acto de su hermana y de pronto se sintió un aura negra.

-Maldito bastardo, acaso no te dije que las niñas convencen a sus padres y no los niños, pendejo, te lo repetí mil veces y la cagas, la cagas, para que te invito a obras como estas si la vas a cagar.-Kaoru empezó a gritar por todo el cuarto desconcertando mucho a los dos chicos.

-Espera allí, aquí la que lo caga todo eres tú, no me eches la culpa a mí, yo tuve la magnífica idea de empezar a llorar para que papá cayera en el truco, porque yo no quiero correr con mi papá, acaso no lo vez, parece un gordo mamarracho siempre en su cama, que lo único que hacer es ver porno.-Kojiro no se quedó a atrás y también siguió los insultos.

-¿Cómo carajos dices que no eres una persona cagante? ¡Si acabas de decirle a papá en toda su fea cara que parece un chancho, solo le falta la cola y este cuarto parece un basurero.-Butch solo miraba con cara asesina a sus hijos y estos voltearon a verlo asustados.

-¿Papá?-Kojiro retrocedió unos pasos.

-¿Papito?-Kaoru también retrocedió y ambos salieron corriendo, Butch iba a correr pero una mano en su cuello lo detuvo.

-¿?-ahogo un grito de dolor suave al sentir como le agarraban el trasero y después le daban una nalgada.

-Acéptalo, tus hijos tienen razón.-Bellota le beso la mejilla y se fue de allí.-Muévete que hay que ir a correr.-cerró la puerta y bajo a la sala.

-Tantas emociones en unos minutos.-Butch cayó rendido al suelo, su cerebro tuvo muchas emociones que colapso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Momoko se levanto y se estiro en su cama, se tallo los ojos, quito las sabanas y salió de la cama, fue directo al baño y se dio una ducha rápida, salió del baño con una toalla enrollada en su cuerpo y gotas de agua por todo el cuerpo.

-Ah…tantas cosas están pasando últimamente y todo por una estúpida Profecía.-Momoko se puso su ropa interior y se vistió, fue al cuarto de su hermano y lo vio dormir, se acerco a él y lo beso.

-Mmmmmm.-Masaru poco a poco fue despertando y vio a su hermana y solo se le quedo mirando quieto.-¿Qué quieres?-Momoko sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

-Hagamos algo malo juntos.-Bajo sus manos hasta llegar al abdomen del chico y lo acarició.

-Momoko no me interesa si tus hormonas están alborotadas o que, pero déjame tranquilo.-Masaru intentó levantarse pero le fue imposible, Momoko bajo su mano más allá y por encima de los bóxers del chico acaricio su parte privada que poco a poco se fue parando hasta completar una erección fuerte y dura.

-Es grande.-Para ser la hermana gemela de él, parecía misma ramera queriéndose acostar con su propio hermano, pero a veces "la mente juega con lo que vemos".

-M-Momoko, ya p-para, esto no es correcto.-Masaru también le tenía ganas a su hermana pero se contenía, ¿Acaso es posible un incesto entre hermanos? ¿Podría alguien verlos si no hay nadie en casa? ¡No hay protección!

Varias horas después…

-M-Masaru, m-más fuerte.-Momoko gemía de placer al sentir como su excitación bajaba poco a poco.

-¡Ah!-Masaru soltó un gruñido y lo hizo con más fuerza, sentir el calor del uno con el otro era increíble, el interior pegajoso, caliente y estrecho de su hermana era fascinante, poco a poco sintió el clímax llegar y empujo su miembro completo y se corrió dentro de ella.

-¡!-Poco después Momoko también se corrió en él y se recostó en su pecho, cansada con la respiración cortante.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Las cosas con Bombón no iban muy bien, cada vez que trataba de correr no podía se caía, al parecer el oro era muy resbaladizo, ya después llego a un lugar donde el piso no era de oro si no de tierra y había mucho árboles, como una selva, corrió muy rápido gracias a sus poderes vampíricos, su sorpresa fue tan grande cuando vio a una mujer muy hermosa observando una puerta de oro que deslumbraba.

-Disculpe, ¿Quién es usted?-Con pasos lentos se acercó a la mujer y en sus ojos vio una maldición, esa mujer estaba maldita.

-**Soy Mariana.-**Bombón comprendió que la mujer era de Brazil y hablo en su dialecto.

-**Mucho gusto soy Bombón, vengo de Tokio, es de Brazil ¿Cierto?-**La mujer sonrió al ver que Bombón hablaba su idioma y después su acento un poco latino **(N/A: Ya se, que en Japón la gente no habla latino, pero es nuestro idioma y no voy a cambiarlo todo, así que solo imagínenlo y si no, pues…sigan con la historia y ignoren esto.)**

-También hablo español.-Mariana estrechó la mano de Bombón y los ojos de Bombón cambiaron de color, uno rojo y el otro rosa, lo que asusto un poco a Mariana.-Disculpa, ¿Por qué tus ojos cambiaron de color?-Bombón afirmo que la mujer estaba maldita y se dio cuenta que había echo un pacto con el Diablo.

-Es algo peculiar en ellos no lo cree.-La puerta se abrió, ambas se miraron y se sonrieron falsamente y entraron, el lugar no estaba echo de oro pero si había muchas telarañas, arañas, insectos, murciélagos y ect.

-¿Y qué buscas?-Para quitar el ambiente incómodo, Mariana miro de reojo a Bombón y se comparo a ella con la pelirroja y es obvio que se creyó más que la líder.

-Un artefacto muy raro, podría decirse que el corazón de oro…-Bombón miro la expresión de sorpresa de la mujer y sonrió satisfecha, el corazón de oro es algo que el Diablo a buscado por años y no ha podido encontrar, la historia cuenta que siempre toma a los más enviciados en el dinero, que cada vez quieren más y más y los toma como rehenes, maldiciéndolos…cada uno que llega y toca el corazón de oro su cuerpo se quema y después un inmenso mar de lava cubre todo el lugar haciéndolos cenizas o nada.

-Yo también busco lo mismo, ¿Un trato?-Mariana sin saber que Bombón tiene súper poderes y es vampira se aventuro a hacer un pacto con una PPG, algo imposible de ganar a menos que seas un RRB.

-Claro, ¡La primera que encuentre el corazón se lo queda!-Bombón sonrió más sabiendo que la mujerzuela aceptaría.

-Trato echo.-Mariana siguió su camino.

-Claro solo que no vaya a ser que una de las dos no sea la indicada para tomar el corazón y se funda en lava.-La mujer paro su caminata de contonear tacones y se viro con la cara muy asustado.

-¡¿Por qué carajos no me dijiste eso?-Mariana le fue a pegar a Bombón, pero obvio Bombón la esquivo.

-Cuidado, no sabes quien soy y no vaya ser que no puedas llegar hacia el corazón viva.-A Mariana le recorrió un frió por toda la espina dorsal y siguieron caminando, llegaron a un lugar con muchas monedas, sillones, árboles, hamacas, frutas, lingotes, todo de oro y al lado de ellos corría un río de chocolate, se quedaron impresionadas a su derecha estaba el corazón en una cima muy alta y alrededor del corazón de oro, había varios **bombones** de chocolate y Bombón se sonrojo.

-Este lugar es hermoso, quiero quedarme aquí hasta que muera.-Mariana cerró los ojos y se acostó en una de las hamacas que para ser oro se movía como una.

-Ni te creas, dentro de dos días esta isla de hunde al fondo del mar, no creo que vaya a vivir.-Bombón alzo vuelo y tomo en sus manos el corazón, todo bien…hasta ahora.

-Gracias por buscarlo ahora dámelo.-Mariana extendió la mano y Bombón aparto el corazón y salió de allí volando, pero para su mala suerte, el Diablo le había dado poderes a Mariana y esta la persiguió.

-Deja de seguirme.-Bombón alzo vuelo y trato de escapar pero Mariana le lanzó un rayo de poder negro derrumbando a Bombón y cayendo en el muy duro suelo de oro.

-¡Ahg!-Bombón protegió el corazón con sus manos y se levanto, le lanzo una esfera de energía rosa y Mariana la esquivo, le lanzo varias que Mariana por su inexperiencia no puedo esquivar, cayendo en picada hacía el suelo.

-Maldita Perra.-Mariana se paro y corrió donde Bombón, esta la esquivo con facilidad y le lanzo otra esfera que hizo que Mariana se rompiera un poco la cabeza contra uno de los árboles.

-No me provoques.-Las palabras dichas por la pelirroja fueron espeluznantes, fuertes y castas, miro mal a la castaña y con la mirada afilada le advirtió.

-Hay por favor, no te hagas la muñeca conmigo y pelea como se debe.-Esas palabras no fueron correctas, para un hombre si, pero esto es caso opuesto, Bombón dejo el corazón a un lado y sus ojos se volvieron rosas oscuros muy oscuros y de su camisa saco un palo que después se convirtió en un hacha de cocina.

-Te lo advertí, has sacado mi lado violento, ahora atente a las consecuencias.-Bombón con su agilidad le hizo una cortada en el brazo a Mariana, ella grito y trato de herir a Bombón pero ella desapareció y apareció detrás de ella cortándole toda la espalda.

-¡Ah!-Los gritos de dolor provenientes de la brasileña era horribles, sus cuerdas vocales le empezaron a doler y la sangre salía más y más de su cuerpo, Bombón le corto una pierna y le empiezo a dar cortadas por todo el cuerpo, los ojos se le pusieron blancos y apenas pudo pronunciar algunas palabras.-**Que você morrer no inferno puta sem coração.**-Bombón se sintió muy ofendida con ese comentario que le corto la boca. (**N/A: Lo que digo es que, no le corto los labios, ella Mariana esta en el suelo y Bombón con el hacha el corto esa parte de la cabeza, osea separo la parte del labio inferior para arriba hasta el final de la cabeza con cabello y todo del labio superior para abajo hasta los pies, ahora si?) (N/A: Que você morrer no inferno puta sem coração. (Ojála te muera en el infierno perra sin corazón.)**

-Tú lo estarás primero.-Bombón tuvo un tic en el ojo y gruño agarro el corazón y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, llego al barco y Shaoran la recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

-Que bueno que ya regresaste.-Su sonrisa se borró al ver a Bombón llena de sangre, Bombón desapareció el hacha.-¿Pero qué paso allá?-Shaoran la reviso toda para comprobar si se encontraba bien, y lo estaba.

-Solo bote la basura, ahora vamos, quiero ver porque tanta la importancia en este corazón.-Ambos entraron al cuarto del capitán pero Shaoran rodeo la cintura de Bombón, signo de algo más que amistad.

¿Bombón le estará siendo infiel a Brick con Shaoran?

**Continuará…**

**Bien ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, tuve muchas ideas y trate de combinarlas.**

**Me pregunto si la historia se está poniendo interesante o no, ustedes díganme mediante sus reviews.**

Masaru se despertó asustado y se toco el pecho, se paro de su cama corriendo y vio en el cuarto de su hermana y ella estaba allí dormida, suspiro con alivio.

-Solo fue un sueño.-Se rascó la cabeza y fue a la cocina y se tomo un vaso muy grande de agua.-¿Qué me está pasando? Eso fue raro, ¿Cómo pude soñar eso con mi hermana? Me estoy volviendo loco, cuerpo contrólate.-Termino de tomar su vaso de agua y volvió a suspirar.

-Papá y Mamá aún no vuelven…tengo hambre.-Momoko bajo las escaleras y venía con un pijama de tiritas de seda hasta 3 dedos debajo del trasero de color lila.

Masaru se toco el pecho y se sonrojo bastante al ver a su hermana con tremendo pijama.

-No…sabía que te habías despertado.-Masaru quito la mirada y Momoko noto eso.

-Cuando tú te despiertas yo lo hago, somos gemelos.-Momoko se puso a su lado.-¿Qué te pasa andas distante conmigo?-Masaru quito la cara.

-Nada, iré a preparar el desayuno.-Masaru se fue dejando sola a Momoko.

¿Por qué Masaru tendrá sueños o fantasías sexuales con su hermana?

**Continuará….**

**Bien ahora si se termino, es que quería jugar con ustedes jajaja que divertido, como dije mucho antes y estoy segura que pocos captaron mi indirecta "la mente juega con lo que vemos", Jeje soy mala, espero sus reviews y me ah gustado dejar el capítulo y dos partes en incógnitas, bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, Sayonara.**

**Reviews?**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	9. Confesiones

**¡Hola! Si yo la desaparecida, pero ya aparecí, espero que les guste el capítulo y que me dejen reviews.**

**Las PPG no son mías, los personajes que aparecen los uso sin fines de lucro.**

**Shaoran y Sakura no son míos, los uso sin fines de lucro, ambos pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**Perdón por La Cacografía.**

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**Confesiones**_

**AVISO: Importante! Muchos no se han dado cuenta pero hace mucho rato subí el capítulo 8, osea lo reemplacé no vaya a ser que se confundan y digan ¿Qué paso con la Isla? ¡Todo está en el capítulo anterior! Así que si no han leído el capítulo 8, por favor vayan a leerlo.**

***Barco***

¿Acaso una mujer no podía complacer sus deseos? Mujer que han sido infiel pero ella ah continuado con su fidelidad a toda costa, romper las reglas no tiene nada de malo.

-Vamos Bombón…solo déjate llevar...-Shaoran estaba tratando de hacer que Bombón cayera en sus redes con sus ambarinos ojos, trataba de incitarla a aquello que aún mantenía puro y eso era, que ella jamás había tocada por otro hombre que no fuera su esposo.

-Shaoran...ya te dije que no, estoy cansada me retiro.-Bombón intento salir de la habitación pero Shaoran la jalo y la estrello en la cama, para mala suerte, el Señor Barbacus tenía sueño pesado y su habitación quedaba al otro lado del barco y Shaoran había amenazado a los tripulantes.-Suéltame.-Si Bombón tenía usaría su fuerza, pero Shaoran fue más inteligente y saco una pequeña botella con un líquido rosa adentro que pronto se convirtió en rojo como la sangre confundiendo a Bombón.

-Toma, te conseguí un poco de sangre.-Bombón iba a hablar pero cuando lo hizo, Shaoran aprovecho y le introdujo el líquido en la boca, pronto Bombón no tenía las fuerzas, ni vampirescas, ni superpoderes, solo la fuerza de un humano, la amarro de manos a la cama, ella forcejeaba y era inútil.

-Suéltame, suéltame...¿Qué planeas hacerme?-La pregunta estaba de sobra y ella lo sabía, pero temía creer lo que su mente pensaba, pequeñas gotas cristalinas salieron de sus ojos rosas.

-No llores, pero es que te tengo unas ganas y con este cuerpo de Diosa...ya que veo porque tu marido te ama.-Bombón hizo caso omiso a lo que escucho y trato de no meterse en la cabeza que Brick solo la quería por su cuerpo.

-_Shaoran no lo hagas._-La aparición de una chica de cabellos cortos y color dorado caramelo, ojos verde esmeralda y tez blanca con un hermoso vestido blanco hasta la mitad de la pierna, sin mangas, estilo corsé en forma nube, dejando ver su cuerpo bien delineado, por un instante el ambarino parpadeo varias veces, pero Bombón no la veía, solo él, su angelical.

-Cállate, tu eres parte de mi pasado.-La aparición se fue con una cara muy triste y el siguió con lo suyo, le arranco la ropa a Bombón dejándola en ropa interior, empezó a lamer su cuello y lentamente bajo hasta llegar a su pecho donde saboreo sus senos donde la tela no llegaba a cubrir, Bombón no gemía, lloraba y aunque gritara, nadie la escucharía.

-Eres deliciosa.-Esas palabras que en el pasado le encantaban porque las decía una voz ronca y dulce para sus oídos, hoy las dice una voz asquerosa y repulsiva que hacen que sus oídos sangren, su agresor quita la prenda de sus senos dejándolos al aire, tocándolos, caricias que antes les gustaban por aquel tacto suave que recibía de _**él**_, ahora son reemplazadas por unas manos ásperas que en vez de masajear aprietan con fiereza sus delicados senos, haciéndola gemir de dolor, le quito sus bragas y empezó a acariciar su monte venus, bajo hasta el clítoris y lo acaricio y empezó a dar vueltas, introdujo dos dedos en ella, gimió de dolor y más lágrimas salían de ella.-Fui amable contigo solo porque vi que tenías un cuerpo...mmmmm...y veo que no me equivoque.-Shaoran se desnudo y Bombón cerro los ojos y viro la cara, Shaoran la tomo con fuerza de la mejillas y ella lo miro desafiante, le dio una cachetada.

-Maldito bastardo.-Bombón le escupió en la cara y se limpio el rastro de baba.

-Se acabo el Shaoran amable.

-Jamás lo fuiste.

-Ahora seré malo.-La obligo a abrir sus piernas, cuando lo consiguió la penetro con fuerza, varias veces como el quisiera.-Eres tan estrecha, tu esposo debe gozar tenerte.-Shaoran lo hizo con más fuerza, haciendo que los gritos y suplicas de Bombón fueran un poco más fuertes, pequeñas gotas de sangre salían de Bombón, la penetro hasta que estuvo todo adentro de ella, sonrió con malicia y lo siguió haciendo hasta que sintió llegar al clímax y casi se corre dentro de ella si no fuera porque ella lo empujo.

-Jamás tendré un hijo tuyo, pueda o no, jamás y jamás seremos uno.-Bombón lloraba desesperada y Shaoran complacido con su cometido, después de eso la golpeo varias veces, pero claro esta vez le amarro los pies y empezó a golpearla por todas partes, llenándola de sangre y moretones en todo el cuerpo, cuando ya había terminado la soltó y ella con pasos lastimeros se fue a su habitación, tratando de no ser violada por los hombres de por allí, sucumbida en miedo y temblorosa, miraba a todos lados y cuando llego a su habitación se encerró en ella y lloro todo lo que le quedaba, con el amanecer recupero sus fuerzas y ya se había incorporado, pero los moretones aún estaban en su cuerpo.

-La pagarás.-Se miro en el espejo y con rabia pensaba en las diferentes y sádicas maneras de matar a Shaoran, sonriendo complacida.-Quiere morir con placer, morirá con placer.-Sonrió muy feliz y salió de la habitación con sus ropas puestas, fue al cuarto de Shaoran y...

**(N/A: Hay enemigos pequeños, como estos y como muchos otros que eh han sido asesinados poco a poco y en un solo capítulo y es que son tan pequeños que no valen la pena, pero voy a ver y trataré de hacer un enemigo que almenos dure unos capítulos, por eso, algunos enemigos se matarán e capítulo.)**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Bienvenidos, pasen...me encanta recibir visitas.-Burbuja atendió a los Rude's y a Yuno en su casa muy alegre.

-Gracias.-Dijeron todos, pasaron y olieron un aroma muy delicioso proveniente de la cosina.

-¿Y ese aroma?-Raze miro con una sonrisa a Burbuja.

-Boomer está cocinando, ¿Quieres ayudarle? ¡Estoy segura que se pondrá feliz!-Raze se fue a la cocina muy feliz y los demás se sentaron en el sillón.

-¿Y como están los chicos?-Burbuja miro a Rave y sonrió con dulzura.

-Miyako está arriba, si quieres la llamo.-Al rubio se le subieron los colores a la cabeza al ser descubierto.-¡Miyako!-Miyako apareció y cuando vio a Rave se sonrojo y lo saludo cordialmente igual que a los demás.

-¿Y ustedes cómo van?-Burbuja miro a Rage y este la miro un tanto preocupado.

-Hace días que no sé de Bombón...-Burbuja se sobresalto un poco y sus ojos denotaron tristeza.

-A mi no me va bien, en todos lados me persiguen.-Yuno se sentó mejor en su puesto y empezó a contarle a los otros dos su historia.

_Flasback_

_Después que mato a varios mafiosos, mato a varios inversionista y la lista siguió...su identidad de Angela quedo manchada y tuvo que volver a ser Yuno._

_-Maldición.-Yuno corría por todas las calles de New York siendo perseguida por el FBI, por suerte logró escapar._

_Fin del Flashback_

-Vaya problema.-Rage la miro y rodó los ojos, ella chasqueó la lengua y lo miro mal.

-Chicos, chicos, es mejor llevarse bien.-Burbuja le regalo a ambos una sonrisa que se contagió a Yuno, pero no a Rage.

-¡Hola Mamá!-Makoto que llegaba y se daba cuenta de los invitados.

-Makoto Him/Jojo Utonio...¿Qué son horas estas de llegar?-Burbuja tenía un aura oscura y sus ojos opacos y se levanto del sillón, se volteo a donde su hijo y este se asusto que empezó a temblar.

-Mami...¡Papá!-Boomer llego y vio como Burbuja estaba a punto de matar a su hijo y suspiro.

-Querida hazlo.-Se fue de allí a la cocina y Makoto se quedo mirando por donde se fue con una cara de "Gran ayuda papá".

-Irás a la casa de la abuela y la limpiaras tu solo, durante los próximos 6 meses y quiero que quede reluciente porque iré a inspeccionar.-Burbuja se dio la vuelta y su aura había cambiado a una alegre y tranquila y con una sonrisa en la cara miro a sus invitados, Rage y Yuno se miraron entre sí y tragaron duro.

-S...si mamá.-Makoto subió las escaleras serio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Que bien cocinas Raze, deberías venir más seguido.-El ambiente en la cocina era totalmente diferente, la alegría y la paz emanaba de ella.

-Tu no te quedas atrás, digo lo mismo.-Raze cortaba unas zanahorias, mientras Boomer pelaba cebollas sin llorar.-¿Cómo le haces para no llorar?-Boomer lo miro y sonrió.

-Es fácil, solo las dejo descansar en agua o me pongo agua en los ojos varias veces y listo, hago el mismo truco después de pelarlas, para cuando voy a cortarlas.-Boomer siguió pelando cebollas y después las pico.

-Listo, ahora los tomates.-Raze lavo los tomates y se dispuso a picarlos.

-¿Y quien te gusta?-Boomer no lo miraba, estaba concentrado en su trabajo.

-Mmmmmm para serte sincero, me gusta Kaoru, pero no me gustaría decirlo, ni a Bellota, ni a Butch, ni a Kojiro y ni...a...Kaoru, tenemos una amistad tan agradable que no quiero que se arruine, ya sabes como es ella y eso de las cursilerías.-Boomer notó el dije de tristeza en Raze, pero no siguió el tema.

-Está bien.-Boomer, termino de picar las cebollas y fue a revisar el arroz, mientras Raze picaba el apio y después los ajís picantes.

-Por cierto Boomer...¿Tu y Burbuja son felices casados, jamás han tenido discusiones, jamás has tenido tentación de pegarle...?-Boomer que había terminado de cocinar el arroz y había revisado el curry, miro a Raze y suspiro, fue a seguir picando los vegetales.

-La verdad, mas o menos, a todas tus preguntas, si somos felices, es lo mejor que nos ha pasado y más nuestros hijos, si hemos tenido discusiones pero no fuertes, no soy del tipo que llega a tarde a casa bebido o con marcas de lápiz labial rojo o rosa y jamás y nunca me atreveré a levantarle la mano a mi esposa o a mis hijos...no quiero, no tengo fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo...-Boomer paro un momento y se quedo mirando los vegetales y después nada, reacciono.-Pero que bueno que soy así...¿No?-Boomer soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas y miro a Raze que lo abrazo efusivamente.-A veces siento que mi familia no es feliz por tener a un hombre problemático o que mis hijos se averguenzen de tener un padre...niñita, sensible, ect...-Boomer miro a Raze y este lo miro con paciencia.

-Boomer solo porque seas el chico ideal para algunas chicas, que sepas cocinar, te guste el baile y algunas cosas que a otros hombres no, no significa que seas una niña, yo tuve un tiempo en el que amaba a Rage, pero descubrí sus sentimientos por Momoko y me olvide de eso y me enamoré de Kaoru, todos en la vida...pasaremos por eso, los gays, algunos no les importa lo que la gente diga pero a otros si, los gays son un tipo de hombres que intentan ser como las mujeres quieren y terminan gustándole las cosas de niñas y se vuelven homosexuales o simplemente les atrajo el sexo masculino, pero tu solo porque te gusten algunas cosas que a otros no, no debes sentirte así, ¿Tu familia alguna vez ha mostrado indicio que no es feliz?-Raze miro a Boomer y este le negó con la cabeza.-¿Entonces por qué piensas todo eso?-No le veía la lógica.

-No losé, solo lo siento...incluso Burbuja anda distante, en la cama...hace dos años que no tenemos relaciones...quizás no tengo el tamaño suficiente para complacerla...-Boomer miro el suelo y se apeno un poco, pero seguía triste.

-Fácil, cambia de posiciones, usa el Kamasutra...en algunas ocasiones el tamaño no importa, si no como sabes usarlo, eso que dicen que es mentira, es solo porque o ellos lo tienen grande y lo presumen o porque lo tienen chico y tratan de ocultarlo burlándose de los demás, así que esta noche yo cuidare a los niños y tu y tu esposa tengan sexo como si jamás lo hubieran tenido.

Boomer suspiro un poco aliviado y se seco las lágrimas, abrazo muy fuerte a Raze y sonrió.

-En verdad necesitaba desahogarme, gracias.-Raze sonrió y terminaron la comida.

**(N/A: No tengo nada en contra de los Homosexuales o gays, solo que quise poner mi punto de vista y enserio no lo hice pensando en otras cosas, no lo mal piensen.)**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de haber comido y tenido un almuerzo alegre, Miyako salió a ver las flores y Rave la acompaño.

-Esas orquídeas son hermosas, ¿Las plantaste tu?-Miyako lo miro un poco sonrojada y asintió.

-Gracias.-Con su voz delicada, siguió regando las flores y noto algo en las rosas.

-¿Qué pasa?-Rave miro también y le pareció extraño.

-Es la semilla de una rosa, estoy segura, pero crece como árbol...-Miyako seguía mirando la pequeña planta que crecía entre las rosas y estas comenzaban a hacerle espacio.

-¿Acaso será un árbol de rosas?-Miyako miro a Rave y asintió dudosa.

-Bueno no importa, las maravillas de la Madre Naturaleza.-Sonrió muy alegre y Rave se sonrojo pero trato de ocultarlo.

-Es cierto, estoy leyendo un nuevo libro titulado **_Las Penumbras_ **¡Es muy bueno!-Rave miro anonadado a Miyako.

-Losé, también lo estoy leyendo y es muy buen conocido por sus escenas eróticas y sensuales, de suspenso, miedo, ect; pero principalmente las escenas fuertes.-Miyako bajo la cabeza apenada y recordando las escenas.

-Bueno es que el libro es interesante y a esas escenas solo las leo, aunque hay veces en que me llaman mucho la atención.-Miyako se perdió mirando las flores y Rave la hizo mirarla, sus miradas se encontraron.

-Eres muy linda, las flores te tienen envidia y las rosas quisieran tener tu belleza.-Miyako se sonrojo y su corazón palpito muy fuerte al escuchar palabras tan hermosas.

-No seas tan modesto.-Rave se acerco más y ella también, el ambiento se veía que no sería interrumpido.

-No puedo decir mentiras, tus ojos azules esconden un mar de secretos guardados en tu amable corazón y tu sonrisa esconde palabras que solo serán mencionadas a quien las merezca.-Acarició los labios de Miyako y ella cerró sus ojos, la beso, rozando sus labios, el beso se intensifico un poco más, él quería más y ella también, profundizaron el beso y se abrazaron, él rodeo la estrecha cintura de ella, acariciando su espalda.

-Te amo...-Rave se sonrojo y la beso, ella le correspondió, ambos corazones latían como mil caballos en una carrera.

-Te amo, mi pequeña rosa.-Rave le regalo una rosa azul a Miyako.-Algo inalcanzable, olvido...,amor eterno, tantos significados...¿Tu cual crees que es?-Rave beso la rosa.

-Amor Eterno...-Miyako sonrió y tomo la rosa y lo beso efusivamente, así se quedaron buen rato, abrazados...dejando que el fresco aire moviera sus cabellos, ambos rubios profundizando su amor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Que aburrido...que no hay nada en esa tonta profecía que nos haga divertirnos.-Masaru saco la profecía y la abrió mirando que podían hacer, ya que su padre andaba en la búsqueda de su madre y su madre no estaba.

-Haber que hay...-Momoko también se dedico a buscar.

-¡Hey! Mira hay un pasadizo en las montañas que conduce a...no dice...mmmmm hay ver ¿Quieres ir de aventura?-Masaru miro emocionado a su hermana y esta sonrió.

-Vamos.-Ambos guardaron la profecía y se fueron a las montañas.

***Montañas***

-Mira ese es el lugar.-Masaru señalo un lugar lleno de arbustos y fueron allá, movieron los arbustos y no había nada.

-Debe haber algún interruptor.-Momoko se apoyó en cierta parte de la pared y se habré un túnel que los succiona a ambos.

-¿A dónde nos llevará?-Masaru grito un poco asustado.

-...-Momoko estaba callada y cerro sus ojos, derrepente su olfalto se agudizó y pudo oler...-Serpientes.-Agarro a Masaru de la camisa y con ambos pies los puso a cada lado de la pared del túnel, haciendo que sus tenis rechinaran y pararan.

-Oh...oh-Abajo de ellos había un estanque lleno de serpientes, ambos se asustaron y trataron de guardar la calma.

-Vaya pero si tengo visitas.-Una persona salió de entre las serpientes y era una mujer, mitad humana, mitad serpiente, muy bien dotada, de pelo blanco y ojos verde escarlata, tez morena, usaba una camisa blanca de forma "V" sin mangas.

-¿Quién eres?-Dijo Momoko mirando a la mujer.

-Soy Clarissa, la reina de las serpientes.-La mujer sonrió y después miro a Masaru y él empezó a flotar, ella al ver sus poderes, lo agarro y lo mordió, después de un golpetazo los saco del túnel.

-¡Ah!-Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar para después quedar estático y no moverse más.

-Masaru, Masaru responde, no jueges, Masaru ¡Masaru!-Momoko se asusto más y llego a su hermano a la casa, esperando que su padre llegara pronto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bombón le quito los pantalones a Shaoran y los boxers, agarro cierta parte de la anatomía del chico y la empezó a agitar pero cada vez con más fuerza, más y más fuerza, tanta fue la fuerza que la piel de lo caliente se empezó a quemar dejando ver el músculo y claro los gritos de Shaoran se hicieron presentes, Bombón agarro sus cosas y a Shaoran y se fueron.

-Esta vez yo no mataré...-Bombón sonrió y voló con más velocidad hacia su ciudad sabiendo quien iba a matar a Shaoran.

Dejo a Shaoran en cierta parte del bosque y fue a su casa, encontrándose con su hijo petrificado y su hija dando vueltas como gallina loca.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-Bombón miro a Momoko y ella corrió a abrazarla.

-Mamá lo que paso fue que, estábamos aburridos y decidimos ir a hacer algo divertido y nos pusimos a buscar en la profecía y parece que...Masaru encontró un lugar, un pasadizo y fuimos allí, casi caemos en un estante lleno de serpientes y después salió una mujer mitad humana y mitad serpiente y miro a Masaru y lo mordió y después el grito y no se movió más...-Momoko estaba tan preocupada que todo lo dijo rápido y sin espacio.

-Momoko tranquila, respira...respira...inhala, exhala...tranquila, no puede hacer las cosas a la ligera, algo peor pudo haber pasado...-Bombón tomo el corazón y lo abrió, adentro había mucho chocolate, lo cerro y abrió un huevo en la punta de abajo del corazón y una gota callo en la boca de Masaru, pronto el chico recupero su color y empezó a respirar.

-Masaru.-Momoko se alegro y empezó a saltar de la alegría, Masaru miro a su mamá y la abrazo.

-Regresaste.-Bombón lo miro con una cara confundida.-Papá te está buscando.-Bombón recordó algo y soltó a Masaru.

-No se coman el chocolate del corazón, es enserio, ese chocolate es especial y se usa solo en caso de emergencia, tengo que resolver algo ya vuelvo.-Bombón se fue rápido de la casa.

-¿Le viste los moretones a mamá?-Momoko se quedo seria y miro a su hermano.

-Si...y no son cualquieras, es como si un hombre la hubiera golpeado y no papá, ni tampoco en una pelea...-Ambos jóvenes se quedaron callados y se degustaron de los regalos que les trajo su madre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Brick?-Llevaba un buen rato buscándolo y nada.

-¿El chico que tienes en el bosque es tuyo?-Bombón se asusto y se volteo rápido.

-Si...¡No me asustes así!-Brick la miro mal.

-¿Quién te hizo esos moretones?-La voz de Brick era ruda, Bombón se asusto un poco.

-Del chico ese...-Brick se acerco a ella y la miro de arriba a abajo, ella trago duro y lo siguió con la mirada, el entrecerró los ojos y los abrió, paso su mano por las partes íntimas de Bombón y ella gimió suave de placer y de dolor.

-¡Te violo!-Bombón se sorprendió rectificando las sospechas de Brick ya se había dado cuenta que eran ciertas.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-Él se giro y sonrió con soberbia.

-Primero, los moretones esos no te los hace cualquiera, en una pelea no saldrías así lastimada, tu cuerpo los borraría a menos que sea yo el que te agreda, las marcas no son mías, tus senos están un poco caídos...lo cual indica que te manosearon y apretaron, segundo, tu nunca te asustas cuando aparezco de la nada, notas mi presencia, tercero, gemiste de dolor...tu nunca lo haces a menos que te hayan violado y puedo ver en tus ojos el miedo, eres como un libro abierto para mi, conozco todo de ti, se que cuando te pasa algo o tienes algo...parece obsesivo pero años observándote tienen sus resusltados.-Brick emprendió vuelo en cierta dirección y después se escucho una fuerte explosión, Bombón no se atrevió a volver, solo sintió como algo se la llevo en sus brazos.

-¿Qué hiciste?-Bombón lo miro con cara inocente.

-Algo muy malo que no le diré a mi bella princesa.-Brick la beso en la frente y ella se sonrojo un poco, en el camino Bombón le contó todo lo que había pasado, en algunas ocasiones el se reía y ella se enojaba un poco y es que estando tan distraídos no se habían dado cuenta que ya no estaban en Japón, pero aún así siguieron hablando, Bombón sentía una paz que le encantaba y una tranquilidad que no quería que la tocaran, Brick por su parte se sentía muy bien al tenerla cerca, se sentía él.

Pude que algunas cosas estén mejorando, puede que todo ya esté empezando a cambiar y eso de la profecía es solo un juego.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

***Madrid, España***

-**Huyan.**-La gente corría desesperada, unos huracanes estaban cerca y no había donde refugiarse.

-**Vamos abuela.**-Una niña animaba a su abuela, aún y todo este desastre ella la animaba.

-**Hay voy...**-La abuelita ya estaba llegando cuando un carro se la llevo, la niña se quedo petrificada al ver como en segundos un carro se llevo a su abuela, la pequeña volteo y un paraguas le traspaso el cuello, la pequeña gritaba y la sangre salía, hasta que dejo de vivir.

-**Vamos amor, queremos que nuestro hijo viva.**-Decía un hombre que corría junto con su esposa que estaba embarazada en eso un gran vidrio se le entierra en todo el estómago de la mujer, matando a ella y a su hijo.

-**Ana.**-El hombre iba a llorar pero un tejado le voló la cabeza.

¿Será cierto eso de que la profecía ya se esta acabando? ¿O esos extraños ataques de la nada de la naturaleza serán por casualidad?

**Continuará...**

**¿Qué tal les pareció? Mmmmmm yo creo que en el siguiente, pondré de Momoko y Rage y Barricade que creo que son los que eh dejado olvidados, no quiero dejar a nadie atrás, un capítulo especial...que me llevo mucho tiempo y espero que les haya gustado, termino de una manera horrible, pero que quieren que les diga...se acerca el fin del mundo después de todo, bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**

**Cuídense y les mando a todos mis lectores, un beso y un abrazo, Dios me los bendiga.**

**blossXbrick**

**Reviews?**

**V**

**V**

**V **


	10. Sentimientos y Personas Confundidas

**Hola gente linda y hermosa, su mala escritora ya regreso y viene con el capítulo 10 de esta historia y tratare de ponerle más acción y menos romance, cosas tipo violentas…aunque tengo tantas de ideas sobre un incesto, bueno espero que les guste el capítulo.**

**Perdón por La Cacografía.**

**Las PPG no son mías, ni sus personajes, los uso sin fines de lucro.**

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**Sentimientos Confundidos o Personas Confundidas y…¿Incesto?**_

***Casa Him***

Hacía ya rato que las mujeres de la casa no podían dormir, Bombón sufría severos ataques de saciar su sed de sangre y múltiples veces despertaba asustada y agitada con sus colmillos afuera y los ojos rojos y el pecho le saltaba, como si tuviera hipo, Momoko se movía a todos los lados y se caía muchas veces de la cama, su piel se erizaba y soltaba gemidos de placer de vez en cuando, pero llego un límite en que ambas despertaron…pero no parecían ellas, Bombón tenía los ojos muy rojos pero sus colmillos no estaban afuera, Momoko tenía los ojos rojos carmesí pero ni su cola, ni sus orejas estaban afuera, ambas abrieron las ventanas de su cuarto y alzaron vuelo ambas dejando unas estelas rosadas.

En las montañas el aroma era frío, la neblina era muy espesa y el aire soplaba muy fuerte, entre los pinos y los abetos unos ojos escarlata se denotaban.

-_Vengan mis preciosas niñas, la noche las acompañara…entren en mi juego y con sus mentes déjenme jugar._-Una melodía sonaba por todos lados y ambas pelirrojas se acercaban más al lugar de donde provenía la melodía.-_Vamos no les haré daño, son mías…sus almas limpias son mías, hare sus deseos realidad…Vamos mis pequeñas, sus sueños y sus fantasías se harán realidad, la oscuridad se las comerá…vengan a mí, vengan a mí o sus cuerpos maltratare…como unos pétalos que se lleva el frío de aquí…cuenta una vieja leyenda que en las frías montañas un ser misterioso y macabro solía…llamar a las niñas indefensas y con sueños que cumplir…las atraía con una melodía, retorcía sus sueños y cuando los sueños se convertían en pesadillas, las mataba…lalala lalala, cuenta una vieja leyenda, que una mujer mitad humana y mitad serpiente, solía matar a las niñas indefensas…_jajajaja.-Después de terminar su melodía, la mujer rio macabramente y vio como varias niñas hipnotizadas se arrodillaban ante ella.

-Haber mis pequeñas, cada una me dirá sus sueños o lo que más anhelan y yo se los hare realidad.-La mujer sonrió para si misma y todas las chicas asintieron, pudo notar a Bombón y a Momoko y se sorprendió.-Vaya pero que tenemos aquí, a la metiche que se metió en mi guarida junto con su hermanito y a su mami, esto será bueno.-Se mordió el labio inferior y fue donde cada una de las chicas hasta llegar a las pelirrojas.

-Haber, querida…¿Qué es lo que más anhelas?-Bombón miro el cielo triste y después miro a la mujer.

-Lo que más anhelo es ser una buena esposa para Brick, se que soy mala…pero no me atrevo a decirle, él es tan bueno y yo…nada, por favor.-A Bombón se le salieron unas lágrimas y la mujer sonrió, supo de una vez que de todas se aprovecharía más de la líder.

-¿Y tu mi nena?-Momoko se sonrojo.

-Yo quiero ser correspondida por Rage.-Grito un poco y la mujer sonrió, se fue a su posición inicial y en sus manos apareció un ramo de rosas de diferentes colores.

-Bien, estas rosas harán que sus sueños se hagan realidad, si el sueño se vuelve pesadilla lo cual dudo mucho, vendrán directamente a mi y yo las llevaré a un lugar donde serán muy felices, Ana tu novio jamás te engañara con tu mejor amiga.-Una rosa negra salió del ramo de rosas y se le entrego a la primera chica.-Michelle tu tía llegará sana y salva a su casa.-Una rosa amarilla salió.-Susi tu hermana no te odia y siempre estará allí contigo.-La chica sonrió y se le entrego una rosa morada.-Alexandra, te ira muy bien en los estudios.-Una rosa blanca.-María, tu familia ya no sufrirá de problemas económicos.-Se le entrego una rosa azul.-Bombón, serás la mejor esposa que Brick podrá tener.-A la líder se le entrego una rosa roja, ella sonrió y se la pego en su corazón y la rosa brillo, la mujer sonrió tan complacida.-Y mi querida Momo-chan, Rage te aceptará y te corresponderá.-A Momoko se le entrego una rosa rosada.-Ahora mis niñas, no deben dejar que nadie toque su rosa, ahora vayan mis niñas…sus sueños se harán realidad.-La mujer rio muy malvada y se fue a su guarida seguida de varias serpientes.

**Al día siguiente…**

-Yawn.-Bombón se despertó muy confusa pero con ánimos, miro la rosa que estaba en agua, en su mesita de noche y la toco, la rosa resplandeció y los ojos de Bombón se volvieron oscuros, muy oscuros.

-o-o-o-

-Papá.-Momoko bajo muy feliz, pero sus ojos brillaban mucho y eran de color fucsia.

-Dime, Momoko.-Brick se volteo y recibió un beso en los labios y se quedo estupefacto y separó a Momoko de él.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño…acaso no quieres que te de amor?-El tono de voz de Momoko se volvió sensual, imitando a Bombón.

-Estas actuando raro…-El timbre sonó y como un rayo Bombón corrió a abrir la puerta.

-¡Rage!-Bombón se lanzó a los brazos del pelirrojo y este se sonrojo un poco.

-Hola Bombón, ¿Por qué tanto afecto?-Intento separarla pero no podía, ella enserio estaba apegada a él.

-Rage…nee, Te amo.-Bombón beso a Rage y salió muy sonrojada a su cuarto y saltando de felicidad.

-¡¿Eh?!-Cuando Rage pudo reaccionar, vio a Brick echo una furia.-Hey, yo no eh echo nada…ella solita fue.-Rage entro y cerró la puerta.

-Cariño ya está listo el desayuno.-Masaru y Barricade venían bajando y se quedaron callados.

-Papá ¿Momoko está bien?-Barricade se sentó en su silla y espero su desayuno.

-Tu madre también anda rara, beso a Rage.-Masaru miro a Rage y este alzo los hombros, signo de no saber que pasaba.

-Es raro, mamá y mi hermana no se podrían así, además mamá jamás besaría a Rage a menos que se haya tomado una posición o algo, porque ni borracha lo besa.-Masaru rio y Barricade también.

-¡¿Qué insinúas?!-Rage miro enojado a Masaru y este rio más.

-Nada, nada.-El estómago de Masaru sonó.

-¿Y el desayuno?-Brick miro su plato aún vació.

-Aquí esta.-Momoko se sentó en su puesto y Bombón sirvió el desayuno y después que termino se sento y empezó a comer.

-Bombón ¿Por qué tus ojos están oscuros?-Brick miro como Bombón lo miro y sintió un odio hacia él.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Están normales! Idiota.-Bombón siguió comiendo su desayuno, Brick se quedo estupefacto, ni un beso de buenos días, se levanta tarde, grosera, miradas de odio hacía él, ojos oscuros…algo andaba muy mal con Bombón y él lo averiguaría.

-Hermanita tus ojos están de otro color, también.-Todos miraron a Momoko y sus ojos fucsia.

-Es cierto, Rage la toco y ella le pego en la mano.

-¡No me toques!-Todos los presentes menos Bombón se quedaron impresionados, Momoko jamás trataría a Rage así.

-Esta…bien…-Rage muy triste se alejo de ella y siguió comiendo.

-Permiso.-Bombón se levanto y Brick la tomo del brazo y la jalo robándole un beso y pudo sentirlo, la chica que estaba frente a él no es Bombón.

Por un momento los ojos de Bombón volvieron a la normalidad y después a ser oscuros.

Toda la tarde las chicas de la casa se la pasaron encerradas en sus respectivos cuartos, los chicos no sabían lo que les pasaba y eso preocupaba mucho a Brick.

En la noche volvió a suceder, Bombón y Momoko volvieron a la normalidad, sin embargo Barricade y Masaru pasaban la noche mal.

**Cuarto de Masaru…**

_-Masaru.-La voz de Bombón retumbo por todo el cuarto y Masaru se miro a si mismo, estaba desnudo._

_-¿Cómo puede ser que estoy desnudo?-Masaru no se dio cuenta que cada vez Bombón se acercaba más a él._

_-M-a-s-a-r-u.-La voz de Bombón fue como un suave suspiro en su oído derecho._

_-Mamá.-Bombón frunció el ceño._

_-Soy Bombón.-Ella lo abrazo y lo miro a los ojos y sus penetrantes ojos rosados brillaban con intensidad y sus mejillas tenían un color carmín muy tierno, toda ella, era hermosa…su padre vaya que tenía suerte._

_-Bombón…-Las manos de Masaru recorrieron el cuerpo de Bombón, las manos de él tocaron los suaves senos de su madre, poco a poco sus pezones se empezaron a endurecer y ella gimió suavemente, sintió como "su amiguito" se levantaba después de un largo sueño._

_-Tócame…-Después de eso no recordó más nada, volvió a abrir sus ojos y se dio cuenta que ahora todo era diferente y él ahora estaba penetrando a su madre, ella gemía complacida y él no paraba._

_-Dios que estrecha.-No podía parar y no quería parar, su madre era todo un bombón en la cama, sus besos, su piel, sus ojos…todo de ella era magnífico y era incluso más deliciosa que su hermana._

_-M…Más-Bombón pedía más placer y él se lo daría, intensifico sus embestidas y poco a poco sintió que se vendría ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo habían echo ya?._

_-Bombón…-La pelirroja movía sus caderas al compás de el pelirrojo, pero a veces ella se desviaba y era un poco más rápida._

_-Brick te tiene muy malacostumbrada.-Masaru le dio una nalgada a Bombón y intento ser un poco más rápido, sentía llegar el clímax ¿Cómo ella aún no se venía? No aguanto más y se vino adentro de ella, pero Bombón quería más poco después la ojirosa se vino.-¿Cuántas veces lo hemos hecho ya?._

_-3, ¿Por qué? Ya estas cansado…-Bombón sonrió para si misma._

_-¡Oigan!-Momoko entro desnuda al cuarto y muy enojada y Bombón se levanto de la cama._

_-Es hora que decidas…-Se colocó al lado de Momoko y ambas cruzaron sus brazos haciendo resaltar sus voluptuosos senos._

_-¿Ella o yo?-Ambas dijeron a la vez y Masaru miro a Momoko, su hermana, senos grandes para su edad, caderas un poco anchas, cuerpo hermoso y después a su madre, Bombón, la ex-líder de las PPG, senos grandes y voluptuosos, ojos hermosos, piel suave y tersa, caderas anchas y cintura pequeña, piernas largas y perfectas, cabello rojizo largo, glúteos grandes…todo un bombón, un exquisito bombón…toda una Diosa._

_-Decido a…-De la nada entre las dos chicas apareció, Berserk pero ella aparecía con su ropa de siempre._

_-¿Ellas o Yo?-La ropa de Berserk desapareció y se pudo ver su cuerpo, senos perfectos, ojos ardientes en fuego, piernas largas y morenas, caderas no muy anchas, glúteos normales, cintura chica…no era una Diosa o tenía mucho para su edad, era perfecta, la chica perfecta para él, ni mucho, ni poco, lo justo._

_-Berserk.-Bombón sonrió complacida y lo abrazó y sentó en la cama, al lado de ella apareció un Brick muy furioso._

_-No vuelvas a tocar a mi mujer.-Bombón sonrió y se paro regalándole un beso a su esposo._

_-Bien decido.-Momoko beso en la mejilla a su hermano y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Rage._

_-Ella es mía.-Momoko salto a los brazos de su amado y ambos desaparecieron._

_-Ahora…¡¿Qué clases de sueños eróticos son esos?! ¡Son tu madre y tu hermana!-Le dio una cachetada al pelirrojo y este sonrió y la abrazo por la cintura._

_-Me alegra tanto que hayas vuelto y me hayas regresado.-La beso y ella le correspondió, ambos se acostaron, él la miro y ella lo miro, sus labios se volvieron a unir y lo demás que paso esa noche quedo en secreto entre ella y él._

El pelirrojo se despertó asustado y sudado, se fijo y todo seguía igual que siempre, solo que él tenía una erección, se fue a dar un baño de agua muy fría. Últimamente tenía sueños muy extraños y eróticos, le alegro que esta fuera la última vez porque ya no lo soportaría.

**Cuarto de Barricade…**

Barricade despertó de la nada y su respiración era agitada, una sonrisa sínica se formó en sus labios, se quito la sabana y se paró y miro la ventana, la abrió y salió volando dejando solo una estela roja, esa sonrisa en el pelirrojo no era nada buena.

-…-No decía nada, volaba sin razón alguna aumento la velocidad, sus ojos estaban muy oscuros, llego a una casa de dos pisos de color naranja claro, se veía que no había nadie ya que todas las luces estaban apagadas, empezó a flotar en frente de una de las habitaciones con mucho cuidado entro en ella, allí se encontraba una chica de cabellos dorados durmiendo plácidamente, se acercó a ella y la beso en el cuello la chica despertó asustada y cuando vio a Barricade sus mejillas tomaron un color carmín muy fuerte.

-B-Barricade…-Ella se quedo sin habla, ese chico le gustaba pero sus amigas y todos le decían que él era raro y que se alejará de él pero ella no hizo caso, todos los días en el colegio le miraba y hasta la regañaban…ella solo quería que él la mirara y le prestara un poco de atención.

-Yumemi…-Barricade se sonrojo mucho y se puso nervioso.-Ven conmigo…-La chica se sorprendió mucho, pero salió de su cama y fue a donde él.

-Dime una razón…-Se acerco a él, tan cerca que sus labios rozaban.

-Porque…-Su voz se estaba quebrando.-Te Amo.-La miro directamente a los ojos y ella lo beso, el beso no fue suave, fue lleno de amor y pasión, ellos eran diferentes a todos, el típico beso tímido y suave…no, ellos eran diferentes, ellos querían pasión, amor, lujuria, peligro.

-Yo también Te Amo.-Ella sonrió y él la alzo en sus brazos y ambos escaparon, Barricade la llevo a su cuarto y la deposito en su cama, ella se puso nerviosa.

-Tranquila, no haré nada que tu no quieras hacer, Te Amo Mucho como para obligarte…-Barricade la abrazo y ella le correspondió.-Te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario, esto será precipitado…pero ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Se que voy muy rápido y nisiquiera somos novios, pero tengo tan miedo que algo te pase…quiero cuidarte con mis propias manos y si tengo matar por ti lo haré…todo para estar junto a ti.-Barricade siempre ah sido de corazón blando pero lo a ocultado como su madre.

-Si quiero casarme contigo, solo que…-Ella miro la puerta.-¿Qué dirán tus padres?

-No me interesa lo que digan, mañana iré a tu casa a pedirle tu mano a tus padres.-La chica se entristeció.

-No tengo padres.

-P-Pero…

-No te preocupes, un problema menos…p-por eso te pregunte lo de tus padres.

-Bien, le diré a mis padres, si quieres puedo mudarme a vivir contigo.

-¡No!-Yumemi se asusto.-Quiero vivir yo contigo, esa casa me trae muchos malos recuerdos y a veces se quieren meter y estando contigo se que nada me pasará.

-Es cierto, es la casa de los RRB y PPG solo un loco, pero enserio loco se atrevería a entrar.-Sonrió y Yumemi rio.-Ya te dije que eres hermosa y que amo todo de ti y tus ojos son un mundo que quiero explorar.-La chica se sonrojo y Barricade tomo su mano y la junto con la de él.

La chica se sonrojo y se volvieron a mirar, volvieron a unir sus labios y se acostaron en la cama, después de varios minutos de besos y caricias se quedaron dormidos…tal vez no todo era tan malo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Jefa…es mejor que no provoque a la PPG rosa, cosas malas podrían venir si la provoca.-Una serpiente hablo y la mujer de cabello blanco solo chasqueo sus dedos.

-TSK! Primero tengo que matarla antes de que ella muera, hijas mías aguante…todos estos desastres naturales que están pasando ellos dos la pagaran y más ella.-La mujer ser volvió serpiente y se escondió.

***China/Hong Kong***

-**Cuidado un terremoto.**-Todos corrían despavoridos a todos lados, un fuerte terremoto estaba azotando.

**Varias horas después…**

Después que el gran terremoto termino, en el mar las aguas estaban muy pero muy turbias…¿Sería que un Tsunami se avesinaba o solo eran fuertes movimientos?

-_Solo espero que no pase algo y ella estalle en furia o los habitantes de China…estarán en un gran peligro._-Una sirena de cola morada miraba desde una roca como las aguas se movían, miro preocupada el cielo y rogó a Dios que la PPG rosa no estuviera enojada o que nada la haga enojar, porque mas que nada…ella y solo ella podía provocar uno de los desastres más grandes que le puede ocurrir al mundo.

_**Continuará…**_

**Bien que les pareció, tengo otras dos historias y en las otras dos los capítulos fueron cortos, pero la historia en la que estoy más centrada que nada es en esta…trato de poner todo mi empeño para que ustedes puedan disfrutarlo, se que tardo mucho en actualizar pero perdónenme la escuela o el colegio me tiene muy atareada, espero que con este capítulo puedan perdonarme.**

**Sayonara y gracias a todos por sus comentarios.**

**blossXbrick**

**Reviews?**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	11. Blood

**Buenas, que tarde eh regresado con este fic, bueno Gomen.**

**Espero que te capítulo les guste.**

**Perdón por La Cacografía.**

**Los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen, solo unos pocos secundarios.**

_**Capítulo 11**_

_**Blood**_

-Es hora que comience el juego.-Aquella mujer de ojos escarlata sonrió malvadamente mostrando sus colmillos.

-_Mi ama…estamos listos._-Habló una serpiente y la mujer solo ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Ana.-

-Michelle.-

-Susi.-

-Alexandra.-

-María.-

-Bombón…-

-Momoko.-

Las mencionadas dormían cada una en su casa, cada una se despertó y sus ojos era muy diferente, eran sin brillo, se levantaron de su cama y cada una fue a la cocina y tomaron un cuchillo o un hacha, Bombón por su parte tomo una Katana.

Fueron al bosque y apareció la mujer, esa.

-Mis pequeñuelas les tengo un trato…ya vieron que su rosa se marchito y que sus deseos no se cumplieron, sienten, dolor, frustración, pues…si tanto dolor sienten, por que no matan a esa persona que tanto daño les hace.-La mujer sonrió y cada una desapareció como un rayo.

-Jajajaja hay que ingenuas, pero tú no lo eres, tú eres más inteligente y orgullosa, mi pequeña Bombón.-La mujer se acercó a Bombón y le toco el cuello y Bombón permanecía seria, mirando a la nada.-Que comience el juego, mátalo.-Bombón frunció su ceño y fue directo a su casa.

Por su parte, Brick dormía intranquilo, no sentía el calor de su amada y eso no le gustaba, no quería abrir sus ojos y buscarla y encontrarla durmiendo con otro, es algo que lo llenaba totalmente de…celos.

-Muere.-Solo escucho la voz de ella y con sus súper reflejos se movía instantáneamente.

-¿Qué haces?-Miro sus ojos y eran muy oscuros.-¿Quién te está controlando?-Solo vio como la pelirroja alzaba su katana y esta brillaba con el reflejo de la luna, salió volando por la ventana y ella le siguió.

Brick sabía que esto era muy malo y miro el mar, este se movía muy descontrolado y él frunció su ceño.

-Si así lo quieres.-_Solo tengo que saber, Donde y Quién la está controlando._

-Almenos si vas a pelear, vístete formalmente.-Bombón lo miro seriamente pero un pequeñísimo sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, Brick se miro y solo andaba en bóxers.

-La ropa no importa, además tú estas igual, que digamos.-Brick no se había percatado de cómo iba vestida ella, lleva un sostén rosado con bordados negros y una tela transparente negra que le llega un poco más abajo donde inician los muslos y lleva unas bragas de color negro, muy sexys.

Bombón se enfureció más y atacó a Brick pero este formo una espada con su poder y logró detener el golpe, por ahora.

-No me jodas.-Bombón se alejo de él y volvió a atacar, soltó la katana un momento y esta se quedó flotando en el aire y Bombón le dio un puñetazo a Brick en el estómago y luego otro en la espalda, pero el pelirrojo no se dejo y también la golpeo aunque no le gusto mucho.

-Esto va para largo.-

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ana apareció en el cuarto de su novio y este se despertó y la vio y se sorprendió.

-Amor, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Miro la hora y se sorprendió más.

-Eres despreciable, Te Odio, Mereces la muerte y mucho más, jamás debí haberte amado.-El chico se quedó estupefacto y lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué dices todas esas cosas feas?-Ella se acercó a él y lo beso y él se dejo llevar pero luego le enterró el cuchillo en el cuello y sangre salpico en la ropa de esta, con suma fuerza bajo todo el cuchillo abriendo todo su cuerpo, tomó sus entrañas y se la empezó a comer y sonrió.

-Delicioso.-Agarro el intestino delgado del chico sin vida y se lo comió de un solo tiro como si fuera spaguetti.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Tía…-La mujer que yacía en la tumba.-¿Por qué no me hiciste caso?-Toco su pecho y la mujer despertó y la vio y sonrió.

-Michelle, Gracias a Dios…estás bi.-La mujer se quedo sorprendida la sentir como la tocaban y la manoseaban.-M-Michelle…-La chica al ver que a su tía no le gustaba.

-No me interesa tu opinión, ahora te jodes, perra malnacida.-Toco su vientre y de él salió un pene erecto, pero no cualquiera, este era diferente, era grande, se introducio en su tía y la comenzó a violar y la sangre comenzó a salir, mientras con su hacha le quito lo pezones y luego los senos, le fue cortando dedo por dedo, le quito un ojo y le corto el ojo, la mujer gritaba y gritaba de dolor pero nadie le hacía caso, abrió el estómago de la mujer y allí yacía un feto muerto, lo tomo y se lo enseño y le empezó a cortar la cabeza mientras la penetraba más duro y sonreía como una psicópata.

-¿Quieres más? ¡Te dare más!-La mujer pedía morir, no quería sufrir tanto como lo hacía, no le importo si la violaban o la mutilaban, lo peor que pudo ver es como le sacaban a su bebé y lo mataban aunque ya estuvier muerto, pero fue un dolor muy grande.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Onee-chan…-Susi movía a su hermana y esta se despertó.

-¿Qué pasa?-Como se había levantado, su voz fue seca lo que enojo más a Susi.

-Te odio…Perra.-Agarro el cuchillo y le corto todas las venas, paso por el centro de su pecho y también lo abrió, todo abrió y finalmente le cortó la cabeza y la abrazó para sí misma.-Perdón hermana, te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer pero así estaremos juntas para siempre, nee?-La chica sonrió y empezó a lamer el cuerpo de su hermana, mientras sonreía, abrazó el cuerpo muerto y se acostó a dormir.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Estúpidos profesores.-Los amarro a todos a la pared y tomó uno de los cuchillos.-Haber a quien le tiró este dardo, lo tengo, Matemáticas, profesor siempre tan estricto.-Le lanzó el cuchillo y este fue a parar a los testículos de este.-Historia.-La mujer embarazada negó con la cabeza y el cuchillo dio en sus piernas.-Ciencias.-Tiro dos cuchillos y uno cayó en el pecho y el otro en el estómago, después que termino con todos y los mato a todos, tomo el feto y lo lamió, el bebé lloraba y lloraba y ella le sonrió al profesor de Educación Física.

-Profesor, este es nuestro bebé.-Sonrió y el hombre amarrado de pies a cabeza solo se asustó más.-Pero, no salió de mi vientre, así que le pido…-Se acerco a él y se puso de rodillas quedando a su altura.-Vióleme, vamos lo deseo tanto como tú, vióleme, vamos ya estoy caliente.-El chico de 26 años solo se asusto y miro a aquella chica loca enfrente de él.

Ella lo soltó pero sin saber que este chico era igual a ella o peor, así que le arranco la ropa y la empezó a tocar y manosear, jugó con ella hasta que se canso y entro en ella de una sola estocada, la muchacha grito de dolor pero sonrió.

-Más, deme, más.-El chico sonrió igual que ella y la empezó a penetrar profundamente y ella le seguía los pasos a él, se abrazaron y se besaron, sin que el otro se diera cuenta ambos tomaron un cuchillo y cuando llegaron al éxtasis, se enterraron el cuchillo en la espalda.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Alguien tocó al hombre y este siguió dormido, lo volvieron a tocar y por fin despertó, miro el techo y después a su esposa y la despertó.

-¿Tú me llamaste?-La mujer se volteo.

-No, cariño.-La mujer se sentó en la cama y miro alfrente y soltó un grito de sorpresa y dolor.

-María.-Sus padres susurraron y se levantaron de la cama como pudieron y se acercaron al cuerpo "sin vida" que tenía una cuerda amarrada a su cuello.

-Mi bebé…porque si eres tan feliz.-La abrazó más fuerte y la chica abrió sus ojos y tomo los cuchillos y se los enterró a cada uno en la cabeza y esto cayeron al suelo sorprendidos y ella solo se soltó la cuerda y les enterró otro en la boca, piernas, manos y pies.

-Jesús dio la vida por nosotros, ahora ustedes dan la vida por mi, Gracias, mamá, papá.-María tomo su muñeca y la abrazó y sonrió, sangre salía de su vagina ya que se había enterrado un cuchillo tan profundo que le perforó el útero.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Las criaturas más despreciables de este mundo, son los humanos.-Repetía y repetía con una melodiosa voz, Momoko, caminaba por los pasillos mirando a la nada y llegó al cuarto que quería llegar, abrió la puerta y Rage la miro serio y enojado.

-Ni se te ocurra.-Ella fue rápido y lanzó el cuchillo, pero para Rage fue muy lenta y se pudo mover con facilidad, fue donde ella y la tomó de la manos y la amarro a la cama y la empezó a olfatear.

-El bosque…-Frunció más su ceño.-Nos volvemos a encontrar, mujer de las serpientes…-Agarro la rosa de Momoko y le unto el chocolate especial y esta cayó al suelo muerta y Momoko reaccionó sin saber que pasaba.

-¿Qué hago aquí?...R-Rage…y-yo….e-emm….e-etto.-Rage sonrió y la beso y ella se sorprendió y se sonrojo completamente y salió de allí transformándose en lobo y corriendo al bosque con una rabia que nadie podía quitarle.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Bombón, mi amor ya basta, no ves que te haces daño y me haces daño a mi también.-Bombón lo siguió mirando mientras respiraba entrecortadamente y se limpiaba el sudor.

-Cállate, ser inservible.-Tomó la katana nuevamente e iba a dar su golpe final pero de la nada escucho una voz que la hizo calmar, Brick miro de donde provenía la voz y vio el mar como una chica de cabello azabache muy largo, dos mechones grandes le cubrían sus voluptuosos senos y sus manos tapaban sus partes íntimas y Brick se sonrojo por la belleza de aquella chica pero fijo su vista en Bombón y sonrió y suspiro.

-Byakugan…-La chica abrió sus ojos de color perla con un toque de lila claro y las venas que estaban cerca de sus ojos se inflaron y se denotaron.

Bombón fue donde la chica y la tomo de la mano y la alzó y fueron donde Brick.

-K-Konnichiwa…Soy Hinata Hyuga y estoy aquí para explicar mas o menos lo que está pasando, acompañame.-Bombón la llevo al mar y ella cayó en este y se transformo en sirena, la pelirroja jaló a Brick y ambos entraron al mar, ella lo miro y lo beso y Brick pudo respirar en el agua.

-Ella controla el agua así que por lo tanto puede respirar.-Ambos siguieron a la chica hacía una cueva y entraron.-Haber por donde empiezo, pues….¡Lo tengo!-Miro a Brick y se puso seria.

-Por si no lo sabías tu esposas es yandere, que quiere decir loca enamorada psicópata, tu hija también es así y tus cuñadas también lo son, ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de que cuando cada una de estas nacieron, nacieron con un ADN especial que solo tienen las yanderes, es muy difícil encontrar una yandere, Yuno…ella también lo es, solo que por ahora no ah encontrado a su chico, por decirlo así, ella son 8-Miro la ruina que tenía enfrente de ella.-La primera es Bombón, la segunda Bellota, la tercera Burbuja, cuarta Momoko, quinta Kaoru, sexta Miyako, séptima Yuno y por última, la octava Gabriela. Todas ellas son diferentes y cada una tiene su forma de pelear pero debes saber que tienes que tener mucho cuidado, pues si le rompes el corazón cuando están en modo Yandere, podrían hacer una locura, ahora, otra cosa es que ella no debe enojarse, pues controla el agua y si se enojada podría crear un Tsunami tan grande que podría matar a todo el mundo.-Hinata miraba seria a Brick.-Ten cuidado con la mujer que esta controlando a Bombón, ella es muy mala y podría traer muchos problemas, pero lo que más me preocupa es aquella mujer…

-¿Qué mujer?-Hinata lo volvió a mirar y se fijo que nadie los estuviera escuchando aunque tuviera su byakugan activado.

-Solo se que ella es la persona que quiere destruir a las 8 yanderes, busca venganza…no estoy segura como es, pero lo que si se es que tiene aliadas muy fuertes que dentro de poco vendrán a buscar a las chicas, y llego una, Estella, también están, Sekai, Haruna, Henrietta, Sakura, Saeko y por último Sqits, según dicen su nombre es así ya que ah logrado matar a todo el que se le atraviese en su camino, nunca ah fallado y si la matas a ella, podrás llegar a la líder.-Hinata rápidamente cubrió la pared marina y jalo a Brick junto con Bombón más adentro de la cueva.

-¿Qué pasa?-Hinata le tapo la boca y señalo alfrente.

Una serpiente pasaba por allí e inspeccionaba el lugar, pero siguió su camino.

-La está buscando…-Susurró Hinata.-Salgan y ponle este collar a Bombón, es un tipo de sellado que ha´ra que cuando Estella la intente controlar no podrá, Tengan mucha suerte y si algo pasa, intenten solucionarlo juntos.-Hinata abrazó a Bombón y una lágrima se le escapo, poco a poco empezó a desaparecer y se convirtió en un hermoso collar dorado con una perla lila en el centro.-Cuida de ella.-Fue lo último que escucho Brick y luego apareció en su cuarto junto con Bombón, le puso el collar.

-Ahora qué hare…esto está más difícil de lo que pensé, pero todo por mi hija y mi esposa, las protegeré, no importa el costo.-Brick acostó a Bombón en la cama y se acostó al lado de ella y la abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola más a él.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Al fin te encuentro, octava, fue un lío encontrarte.-Yuno solo movió un poco su cabello.

-Que bueno volver a verte, séptima.-Gabriela sonrió y luego miro al cielo.-Ya falta poco…-Frunció el ceño y tomo la mano de Yuno y miro su casa un poco triste y desaparecieron.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¿Una profecía? Eh…esto será más divertido de lo que había imaginado, voy por ti, zorra.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado las partes gore, al final me quede sin inspiración pero almenos ya hice este capítulo.**

**La idea gore me vino gracias de nuevo a Lady-Of-The-Dead, arigato gosaimasu.**

**Reviews?**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	12. Eclipse

**Uwaaaaaaa después de tanto tiempo de vagabuendar! Por fin eh vuelto, déjenme decirles que la inspiración esta -0% y lo hago porque ya es tiempo que vuelva a retomar las cosas.**

**Perdón por la Cacografía.**

**Los personajes de las PPG no me pertenecen, los uso sin fines de lucro.**

_**Capítulo 12**_

_**Eclipse**_

**Blossom P.O.V**

Desperté y mire a todos lados aún con los ojos adormilados, sentí un peso en mi cintura y me talle los ojos, al fin podía ver claro y medio me voltee y pude verlo, si a él… Al hombre que conquisto mi corazón, pero ahora tenía una cara que deslumbra tranquilidad pero a la vez desesperación y miedo, ¿De qué?, Supuse que por mi culpa eh intente separarme de él, pero no lo conseguí. Solo conseguí que se aferrara más a mi y susurrara cosas.

-Bombón no te vayas de mi lado…-Suspiro y siguió durmiendo, aunque más parece que tuviera pesadillas, estaba completamente segura que algo malo estaba por ocurrir, cada vez no podía controlar mi cuerpo y una batalla muy fuerte se desarrollaba en mi mente, ¿A causa de qué? Aún no lo comprendía del todo, solo sé que lo que hago lastima a mi preciado esposo, que lo hace todo por mí pero yo nada por él.

Acaricie su mejilla suavemente, su piel era suave al tacto, podría ser un hombre y todo, pero una de las cosas que más me encantaban de él, era su piel, suave… Le robé un beso, no lo pude resistir y lo seguí besando, en ese momento quería que despertara y me besara pero solo me correspondió y pudo aflojar su brazo, me separe de él con ¿Lástima? No, dolor.

-Adiós mi preciado Brick, espero volver a verte pronto.-Y con eso me despedí de él, salí por la vente y emprendí vuelvo.

_-o-o-o-_

**Rage P.O.V**

Momoko se aferraba a mi pelaje y se acomodaba a él y lo acariciaba, Por Dios esta chiquilla está loca, no sabe lo que me hace, trate de concentrarme en solo correr pero la caricias que me daba no podía resistirlas, es cierto que Momoko aún es una cachorra para mí, pero su olor esta comenzando a cambiar y eso afecta mis sentidos totalmente, esta niña me esta volviendo loco.

Gruñí, para ver si con eso dejaba de acariciarme pero ni aún así para, llegamos a su casa y afortunadamente se había quedado dormida, me volví a transformar en humano y ese maldito olor se volvió a colar por mi nariz inundando mi poca cordura, negué con la cabeza y me apresuré a depositarla en su cama, el olor de Bombón era suave y ligero, quiere decir que se fue hace un rato, mire un rato a Momoko y luego me fui en busca de mis hermanos.

_-o-o-o-_

**Normal P.O.V**

-Heee ya vienen en camino, no son muchas… Pero vienen algunas.-Estella sonrió y envió más sirvientes, solo dos quedaron con ella.

Mientras tanto Bombón se encontró con Yuno y Gabriela.

-Wa Yuno-chan y Gaby-chan, que bueno volver a verlas.-Bombón sonrió y las mencionadas le devolvieron la sonrisa.

-Si vinimos a acabar con lagartija.-Dijo Gabriela sonriendo.-Ah por cierto, si ves a Brian espero que le des una buena paliza de mi parte, ese infiel…-Suspiro y sonrió-Pero estoy feliz de ya sola.-Miro la montaña.

-Si cree que va a detenernos con unas simples orugas esta equivocada.-Yuno sonrió malvada y sus ojos se llenaron de ansiedad de sangre.

-Yo que tu tendría cuidadito, orugas o lagartijas, esas serpientes son venenosas tanto así que en su interior en vez de salir sangre sale veneno y del poderoso.

-Hai, hai.

-Vamos.

Las tres comenzaron a correr hacia la cima de la montaña, encontrándose con las tan mencionadas serpientes, con un hacha, un cuchillo y unas tijeras de herramientas, estas pacíficas mujeres se convirtieron en unas máquinas de matar sin pudor alguno.

-Es hora de terminar con estas lombrices.-Canturreo Gabriela sonriendo con toda una asesina psicótica.

Se separaron y cada una fue por su camino.

Bombón saltó encima de las serpientes como si de un ballet se tratara, movió su mano en un movimiento circular y luego señalo las serpientes que saltaron a morderla e infectarla con su veneno pero una descarga eléctrica las detuvo matándolas al instante.

-No, no, no, el cuchillo es para el plato principal, no para cosas insignificantes como este plato de entrada.-Bombón rio y siguió corriendo y atacando con descargas eléctricas a la primera que veía una "lombriz u oruga" como suelen llamarles.

Por otro lado Yuno se divertía cortándoles las cabezas a las serpientes y un chillido de dolor salía de estas cuando la pelirosada le enterraba la punta de las tijeras en sus delicados ojos, está saltaba de rama en rama haciéndole un emboscada a las serpientes, debido a que estás carecían de cerebro.

-Que aburrido es esto, bueno como mi Luka-sensei solía decirme, _Las tijeras entre más afiladas estén mejor han de cortar_.-Bostezó, gesto de aburrimiento total y con las tijeras dio una cortada en el viento y esa cortada se volvieron cuchillas que viajaban con el viento y cortaban todo lo que se interponía en su paso, como las serpientes, Yuno siguió haciendo un rato más hasta que ya todas las serpientes quedaron bien muertitas en el suelo, saliéndole veneno hasta por las escamas, un tierno conejito se acerco a olerlas y su patita toco el veneno y al instante se volvió carne y luego huesos, para terminar siendo cenizas que se llevo el viento.

Gabriela se le complicaba todo, ya que ella aún era una humana en su totalidad y tenía varias partes de su ropa rasgada y dejando expuesto su abdomen, su hombro derecho y ligeramente en inicio de su seno izquierdo, tenía un rasguño en su mejilla derecha debido al veneno, pero eso implicaba de fuerza y belleza de opacara, su cabello suelto moviéndose al compás del viento, su perfectas y torneadas piernas moviéndose todo lo que podían, sus finas manos aún limpian cortando toda "lombriz" que pasará enfrente de ella, sus ojos y sus oídos estaban afinados y le dejaban escuchar desde donde venían sus enemigos y ver los puntos débiles de sus muy minúsculos contrincantes.

Cuando al fin acabaron con las serpientes, muchas pero en cuestión de minutos las exterminaron.

-Vaya por fin pudieron terminar, las creía más ágiles.

-No te creas tanto, que lo hicimos para que disfrutarás de tu tronito un poquito más.-Apareció Bombón en el centro.

-Pero veo que fuimos muy ilusas al hacerlo, ya que sigues tan impetuosa y petulante.-Yuno apreció desde la derecha muy enojada.

-Debimos haberte sacado las tripas desde un comienza, pequeña largatija, ni eso, ja.-Gabriela se burlaba y se acomodaba en la rama de un gran árbol desde la izquierda.

-Pequeñas mocosas, les mostraré lo que es poder.-La mujer se molesto y se volvió mitad humana-serpiente y las miro a cada una.

-Uy si, estoy temblando, yo creo que ni a las mariposas le haces daño.-Rió Bombón burlándose de aquella mujer.

-Sus boquitas están muy flojitas y se creen lo que no son.-Ahora sonrió Estella.

-¿Segura?-Bombón tronó sus dedos índice y cordial de la mano derecha y lanzo un látigo de fuego azul y le dio en todo el pecho y la mujer grito de dolor y se comenzó a retorcer.

-M-Maldita, ¿Qué me haz hecho?-Volvió a gritar, no lo soportaba el dolor era intenso, era como si se metiera en tu cuerpo y te quemara la piel, la carne hasta los huesos, lo quemará todo, no se le escapa ni un solo rincón.

-Por favor y eso que te di suave, bueno ya terminemos con esto, el alba se acerca y quiero irme a dormir en mi cama que debe estar calientita.-Los ojos de Bombón se iluminaron y las otras dos solo rieron entiendo el doble sentido de esa oración.

-Hai, hai, como tu digas.-Gabriela movió la mano fingiendo no interesarle y dio un salto, dando una vuelta en el aire y cayendo de pie perfectamente enfrente de la mujer, con mucha rapidez le corto su precioso cabello y su mano izquierda.

-¡Ah!-La mujer grito de dolor, no le dieron tiempo de atacar y las dos serpientes se asustaron y Yuno les enterró varias tijeras en los ojos haciéndolas gritar y retorcerse hasta morir por su propio veneno.

-Golpe final.-Bombón sonrió y las otras las miraron y con rapidez sobrehumana le dieron pequeñas cortadas profundas en el cuerpo de la mujer, Bombón salto hacia atrás y desde el cielo volvió a darle con su látigo, Yuno con un látigo rojo también le dio y Gabriela con un látigo negro le dio y un fuego rojo oscuro creció alrededor de ella quemándola lentamente, primero su piel, la carne y por último los huesos. La harían susfrir hasta la última célula.

-Vamonos.-Las tres felices enlazaron sus brazos con la de al lado pero una flecha con un enorme poder le dio a las tres y las hizo gritar de dolor y las purifico y luego volvieron a su estado normal.

Una sombra con forma de mujer se les quedo viendo y bajo el arco, sonrió con amabilidad y miro a su acompañante un poco más baja que ella, la otra sombre les puso una pulsera del color de sus látigos.

-Vamos, ***-Se oyó la voz de una mujer y luego la otra asentía y desaparecieron.

-Ah…¿Qué fue esa flecha? Siento como una paz interior.-Gabriela se toco la cabeza.

-No lo sé, pero vayamos.-Yuno se levanto y miro a todos lados buscando algo o alguien.

-Yo tengo mucho sueño.-Ella pensó escuchar unas risas pero solo obtuvo unas sonrisas y las tres se fueron a la casa de la PPG líder.

Ya en la casa, las otras dos se fueron a dormir en el cuarto de invitados y Bombón entro a su habitación encontrando a su esposo tranquilamente durmiendo, tuvo que abrazarlo a una almohada para que se quedara tranquilo, se acostó a su lado y aspiro su aroma, delicioso.

Sonrió para si misma y le robo otro beso y pronto se dejo envolver por el brazo de su esposo y los de Morfeo.

_**Continuará…**_

**¿Corto? ¡Lo sé! Lo hice en una hora debido a que estado haciendo muchas cosas para distraerme, pero el tan esperado capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, al fin se murió esa pestilencia.**

**Notaron que eh cambiado mi forma de escribir, ¿No? Pues yo si, gracias a estar leyendo fics de Hinata & Naruto, también de Rin & Sesshomaru eh podido cambiar a mejor y gracias a estar viendo Inuyasha eh cambiado el aspecto de Rage a ser lobo, lo asemeje con los Inuyokais Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, me ah parecido tan divertido pero aún tengo otros fics que continuar y crear.**

**Espero sus reviews y perdón que hice el capítulo corto, bueno corto pero con buen material, ¿No? Ah siento que mi fic es como Naruto Shippuden, lleno de relleno xd, perdón pero los que ven NS saben que es verdad.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Sayonara, Bye, Adiós, Ciao, Arrivederchi.**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**¿SI?**

**Me ayudarías mucho, con tu opinión.**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
